The Choice
by Melissalee116
Summary: Its been 4 years Since Ash was even close to Kanto and is now 18. Upon contacting Misty, She becomes ill and Team Rocket reappears stealing some of her Pokemon After an epic battle to get them back Team Rocket starts to throw the whole world into Ciaos and now it is up to Ash, Brock, and Misty to save it once more and its time for some life Altering Choices.
1. Chapter 1 Letters Home

_**Hi this is my first fanfic of any kind and I really hope you like it. I would love feedback good and bad so please feel free. Also I was a series and gameboy Pokémon type of fan and I really stopped watching after Joto, so I'm going to probably avoid using May and Dawn and them because I don't really know them. Anyway bare with me and enjoy thanks for reading**_

_**In case it's not obvious, or I need to say it I don't own any rights to Pokémon.**_

_Misty,_

_ Hi. This must seem a little weird to hear from me, and in a letter. I'm coming home. Yeah I know weird right? Well it's been a while since I've seen you, I'd say about four years now right? And I know I stopped calling, I'm sorry for that. But I really wanted to see you and since Cerulean City is on my way to Pallet I figured I'd stop by on my way. I heard you've been running the gym on your own now so I thought I'd come in as long as you're not busy. I hope you're good Mist. Pikachu misses you too. The other day I found that picture Brock had us take on that last day before we all spilt. I had almost forgotten it was there. Stupid of me I know. So why am I writing and not calling, well mostly because I'm not stopping on the way, or trying not to anyway. I guess I just wanted to make sure I get home soon. And taking a minuet of my time before I go to sleep is easiest. Also this way if you don't want to see me or talk to me or something you don't have to 'cause you don't you know… if you don't want to I mean. Anyway I think I'll get there in about two weeks, so two Tuesdays from whenever you get this about. See you soon Misty. Maybe, or um hopefully._

_ -Ash_

Misty must have read the letter a hundred times. Pidgeot had delivered it to her two weeks ago. Ash was due to be here soon and she hadn't decided what to do just yet. Four years. That was a long time. She had talked to Brock every now and then. When he had gone along with Ash again the four years ago he had asked her if she wanted to come along too. Problem was she had the gym now, plus she had been working on things with her family; her three sister and their parents. She sighed this was so stupid. It was Ash. Being eighteen wasn't easy as it was but when she finally admitted she had fallen for a guy who was tramping all over the place and you were stuck here it just wasn't easy. And he choose now – now that she had moved on, met someone and was finally over him- to reappear and leave a letter like THAT to announce it. Sure Jeff would understand. Jeff ALWAYS understood. That wasn't the problem. The problem was she didn't know for sure if this was a good idea. She had been ten when all of this had started, thirteen when it ended and now she was a full grown adult woman. Did she really want to bring back the problems of her childhood?

Misty set the letter back down on the table of her bedroom. She still lived at the gym, which she had decidedly made into her permanent home when the three sisters were asked yet again to tour. They had wanted Misty to come, but she pointed out that someone needed to run the gym and since they hated it and she did not that made the choice obvious.

Misty really didn't mind. After all even when Lilly was still living here the only time she entered a gym was when the four of them were doing a show. Misty really didn't mind that so much either. When she had first come back the "Sensational Sisters" were on tour so she didn't have to worry about it. When they came back she had grown up just a little, enough to make them want her to be the mermaid again in the show, permanently instead of their normal switch parts routine. Frankly Misty liked it. She thought she would hate it, but there was something nice about swimming around with her water Pokémon just for fun, and for a show.

That was how she met Jeff. He had come with his sister Kitty to see them, and well he SAW them alright. He promptly asked Misty out after the show, she still laughed every time she thought about it. She had tried to say no, but Daisy said yes, and well Misty was fifteen and Daisy was twenty so she did what her sister had promised.

The date had really been ridiculous. She couldn't stop noticing how much like Ash he was or wasn't. He had dark hair like Ash, but Hazel eyes unlike Ash. He was tall unlike Ash, and he loved Pokémon the way Ash did. She had gone home feeling terrible but Jeff hadn't given up and now they were still together and even though she wasn't supposed to know he was planning on proposing at the return show when the other sisters came back in two months.

Misty went into her bedroom to get changed into sweats. She never slept in pajamas. The three years with Ash made her too used to sleeping in regular cloths. It had taken THIS long to get herself into some things that were at least a little more comfortable. She changed into grey pants and a light blue tank and went to her vanity. She brushed out her hair every night now that she had let it grow out a bit. She still preferred it tied up and out of her way and Jeff liked it best short but she had wanted to give the look a try and had decided she liked it best like this for special occasions. Besides now she didn't need the hair extensions when she was a mermaid in the water shows.

She really had changed since the last time she had seen Ash. She had been fourteen and discovered Ash was in town- or close to it anyway- so she went to visit and meet his new travel companions. They were nice enough although Misty often admitted to herself that May seamed fairly annoying. Lilly called it jealousy, Misty called it too much of the wrong part of Ash. Anyway back then she still had her side pony tail and well was fourteen and wasn't, well, "fully developed". Her hair had still been a little orangey too, now it was a little darker, redder. Her eyes had always been a bluish greenish color but now they were mostly green, which she happened to really like. They would change color sometimes though, into a really nice light blue, but unfortunately it was only when she was angry, or at least that was the only time she knew of.

That all made her wonder what Ash was like now. She bet anything that he was still wearing a baseball hat of some type. He had worn his because of his Dad when he left for journeys that eventually lead him onto the league council. Last time Misty heard he was back home with Mrs. Ketchum. Of course that was about two years ago so anything could have happened. She also imagined that his hair was still dark brown an almost black color, and long and messy like it had been. And she hoped like anything Pikachu was still on his shoulder or head because if she found out that had changed then there was no way he was the same Ash.

She had shown Jeff the letter and said she wasn't going out of her way to be gone but wasn't going to go look for him either. Still Jeff wasn't happy. He loved Misty and had a feeling that was something he had in common with Ash. Misty might not see it but he wasn't that dumb. He had asked her not to see him, to have someone else be at the gym this week to watch for him and to send him away when he showed up. Misty still could do this. Ash hadn't come yet after all, but she wanted to see him. If she was really going to Marry Jeff, she needed to be over Ash, and honestly now that she had this letter she wasn't 100% sure she was any more.

As she climbed into bed she decided to give him one more day. If he came she would see him, if not then she would let it go. She might still need to think about her possibilities with Jeff a little more but she would do it without Ash, just like she had for a long time.

One day earlier

Ash knocked on the door with a slight smile on his face. Brock had gone ahead by about a week because his father needed him. It was actually a little random that Ash had made the decision to come home just after. He decided to surprise him, and well they needed to talk.

Brock didn't open the door; it was one of his little sisters who did. She smiled at Ash and hugged him quickly though not even stopping to say a proper hello before pulling him inside.

"Hey everyone! Come in here! We have a visitor!" Nattie couldn't help but smile as she did this. She was a sweet little kid and was about nine now. Almost old enough to start battling if that's what she would decide to do. They all came in and said Hello to Ash happy to see him, but none were as surprised as Brock.

"What you couldn't go on without me?"

"I decided I needed to go home for a while, prepare the Pokémon I have for my battle instead of trying to find more. There will be plenty of time for that later anyway."

"That's very interesting, so what brings you here?"

"Well for one, it's on my way home, two I needed to talk to you about something you busy?"

"No, why don't we head over to the gym for a little quiet though." Brock and Ash walked over there and sat in the stands. It was rare to see them filled but every year a different gym was chosen for the Master battles and they all had to be able to hold a certain number of people to be in the mix. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"This." Ash held up a small piece of paper his hand that he had had in his pocket and handed it to Brock. "I wrote to Misty to tell her I was coming home and wanted to stop by and this is what she said." Brock looked down at the paper.

Ash,

I would appreciate it if you didn't stop by.

Misty

He read it over a few times before looking up.

"Well that's not the Misty I remember."

"I know. The last time I was close she came to see me, now she won't even let me stop by. I mean I know she's busy but I just thought she would let me come say hello, after all these years." Ash drifted off a little. He remembered how hard it had been to say good-bye. At the time he hadn't known why. He didn't question it anymore. He had had a crush on her. It was in the past, and long been through, but he still cared about her and wanted to see her.

"You know what else?"

"No, what?"

"This doesn't even look like her hand writing."

"What do you mean?" Ash reached out and grabbed at the paper tilting it to look at it again, although it was pointless because he had the one-liner etched in his brain already anyway. But Brock had a point. Ash had been surprised to see her hand writing like that, he remembered it being neater. "Yeah I know it doesn't look right does it."

"What if I come with you? It will only take a day; I'll go in, talk to her and then come and tell you what I found out. After all I told her I'd stop by soon when I video called her last week. Speaking of which why didn't you call her?"

"Because it's been a while, and I figured she was busy. A call you have to do right then or it's gone. A letter you can read whenever you have time. It made sense." Brock nodded.

"So I'm coming with you then?" Ash turned and smiled,

"Be ready first thing in the morning." Brock laughed. He had always tried to get Ash to move in the morning to make better use of the day time. Ash rarely listened. Then again this was about Misty. Even though Ash and he had never actually spoken about it seriously Brock had known that Ash had had a thing for her, and assumed the feelings were mutual. Even though a lot had changed and Ash didn't speak of her or look at the picture he had of her anymore Brock had a feeling there was still something there. Maybe he'd find out in the morning.

They left as soon as they had eaten, Brock promising to come home that night. He had come home because his father was getting older and frankly so was he. He was a twenty three year old man tramping around with an eighteen year old. Even though Ash was basically his brother, and best friend they both knew he needed to start to take responsibility back for the gym, and help with his siblings. But it was weird to be back. When he had talked to Misty that was one of the first things she'd asked him. Misty had grown up, they all had really. Ash had gotten taller, much taller as a matter of fact. They were just about even in height now. Brock had probably changed the least, after all he had been thirteen when they'd left, sixteen when they had the initial split-that for him hadn't lasted long- and by then he had already really looked like a man. He had always looked older than he was as a teenager so it was like by then he had plateaued, even though you could argue he had looked like this basically since he was ten. Ash hadn't changed a tremendous amount, though he had lost most of his boyish features he no longer wore his hat, well at least you could actually see him walk around without it anyway. His hair seemed to be darker than in the pictures they had, and he had become more muscular and a bit toned, something he definitely was not when he was ten, or even thirteen.

It took only a couple of hours to enter Cerulean City from Pewter City. Brock left Ash at a small café to eat and relax a little while he was gone. On the condition that if he was gone for more than two hours Ash would go home or to Nurse Joy's. Brock would check the center and if Ash wasn't there he would go home and call Ash that night or the next day. Somehow Brock had a feeling that Ash would stay in town. Especially if he had not called his parents and they weren't expecting him anyway.

When Brock got to the gym he just opened the door and walked in. This was how Ash used to enter ALL the gyms in Kanto and even though they had decided knocking or calling out right away was the 'more adult' thing to do Brock just came right in and started for the house part of the gym upstairs.

Misty was in her kitchen nook eating some fruit. She wasn't particularly worried about any battles that day but her loss of appetite which leaving her forcing herself to eat at least the apple in her hands was due to Ash. If he didn't come today, she didn't want him to come at all. She was staring out the window when she heard the door open. Thinking it was Jeff she started towards it, when she saw Brock instead she was so surprised she dropped her half-eaten apple.

"Brock!" Misty ran up and hugged him, this wasn't the man she'd been hoping to see today, but it was still great to see him in person, versus the video call they had had last week. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was going to drop by."

"Yeah but the way you were talking about your Dad I figured that it would be a while. You look great."

"So do you! Not a little girl anymore, that's for sure." Misty blushed as Brock rustled her hair. She knew her hair any everything was different but that didn't make her magically like compliments, she never really had anyway. After a moment she shook it off and said,

"Wow I'm rude sorry come sit." Brock smiled and followed her into the little TV room she had and sat on the sofa. They chit-chatted for a while, how were the gyms, how was his dad, how were her sisters, and finally Brock got to the big stuff.

"You haven't heard from Ash have you?" Misty blushed again, she did want to talk to Brock about it but she was a little embarrassed. Shaking it off she replied,

"Actually I got a letter from him a couple of weeks ago saying he was going to stop by this week, yesterday actually, but he hasn't shown up yet, what about you have you seen him since you two split?"

"Uh yeah, he stopped by yesterday just to say hello."

"Oh, that's weird then he should have been here today if he saw you yesterday I wonder why he didn't show up? In his letter he said he really wanted to see me."

"Misty did you want him to come by?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well then I guess I should tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"Ash is in town, we came in together." Misty was taken off guard.

"Then why isn't he here?"

"Misty I asked him for this so I could show you just in case this was in fact a misunderstanding."

"Show me what?" Brock pulled out the letter and handed it to her. She was completely perplexed. It was the special new gym paper and the message was to Ash from her but she definitely hadn't written it. "What _IS_ this?"

"That's what I want to know. Whoever wrote this knew Ash was coming and didn't want him to see you, any ideas?" She was about to shake her head when it hit her.

"Damn it."

"What? What is it?"

"Damn it damn it damn it!"

"Misty?"

"Jefferson!"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yes my jealous un-trusting boyfriend, Damn it!" Misty never swore. Seriously. She reserved swearing for times like these when she had nothing left to say that could communicate what she was feeling. Jeff had told her he didn't want Ash to come, but it wasn't _his _choice. It was _hers_. She couldn't really believe this. It was a good thing Brock had come and said this himself because odds were she wouldn't have believed it otherwise. "Brock I hate to do this to you, but I need to go on an errand right now. Think you could send a message for me?"

"Sure."

"Hold on." She walked into the other room and scribbled on it for a few seconds returning with it folded and handed it to him. "I'm sorry to rush out on you but this is important."

"Its fine Misty don't even worry about it, who's the letter for?"

"Who else?"

"I'll give it to Ash before I head back to Pewter."

"Thanks Brock and it was great to see you. Please come back soon, or maybe I'll have to come bombard you over there." He smiled

"Either way works for me, keep in touch with me and we'll figure it out okay?" Misty reached out and hugged him before she replied with a yes and they walked out together. Brock headed towards the Clinic and Misty towards town center. Brock kind of wished he could see what was about to happen over there.

Brock knocked on the door and smiled as soon as Ash opened the door.

"I figured you wouldn't leave town."

"That was a lot faster than I expected, any way get in here, what did she say?" Brock smiled and held up another note that looked-from the outside-exactly the same as the old one.

"She said to give this to you." He smiled and held it out to him. Ash took it and stared at it for a moment before opening it up to read it.

Ash,

I don't really know what to say. I guess I'll start with that I didn't write that letter. I think, well okay I know who did. I don't know if I ever told you that I had a boyfriend? We've been together for three years now. His name is Jeff and well he is a very jealous person. I told him you were coming and I guess he figured I wasn't going to tell you to leave and stay away from me like he wanted so he tried to do it himself. I'm sorry for the confusion of this whole thing. Anyway Brock told me you were here in the city and I want to see you, really I do, but Jeff and I need to talk. Right now. So I was hoping (As long as this isn't messing up your travel or any other schedule) that you could come by tomorrow after Jeff has had some time to cool down and relax. If you can't I understand and hope you can make arrangements to stop by soon. It's really been too long Ashton Ketchum. Much too long! Tell Pikachu I say Hello and give him a hug for me! I miss him too!

See you soon,

Misty

Ash couldn't help but feel a little mad and he handed it over to Brock to read. Brock smiled when he was finished and his look changed when he saw Ash's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That…About… _Him_."

"Ash why? Why does it even matter?" When Ash's face hardened Brock sighed. "Ash the last time she saw you was four years ago and they hadn't even started dating yet. Misty probably wanted to tell you in person. You know she likes to give big news face to face. Not to mention it wasn't like she could just call us up and fill us in, she didn't even know where we were."Ash sighed. Yeah he knew that. He knew that Misty liked to give significant news in person. And he knew that them not talking in so long was his fault and that even if she had wanted to tell him over the phone she wouldn't have been able to. His face softened.

"Yeah you're right. But man would I give anything to see what she does to him when she sees him." Brock broke out into laughter.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Misty walked toward the tallest building in town, the radio station. Jeff worked there in the technical department. She could not believe he had done this. He_ KNEW_ she wanted to see him, he also knew that she loved Jeff… then again maybe he didn't. Misty slowed down a little and thought about this, a minuet ago she wanted to rip his head off. He had a right to be upset. They should have talked about Ash's coming more, and maybe should have even had him there…

'_No, I have a right to see whomever I want to. And if he really loved me, he'd trust me and respect that.' _

Misty pulled herself together and turned around. By letting her rage subside she had decided she would wait for him to come over tonight. She would just call him and tell him to, and then they could talk, not in front of his boss and co-workers.

When she got home she went to her call box and went through the motions to set up a video call with him. He was busy but came on after about ten minutes.

"Hi honey, what's the problem?" He noted her face and immediately knew she was mad.

"Jeff I need you to over here tonight. We need to talk about something."

"Well I'm not super busy right now why can't we talk now?"

"No this is not some fifteen minute conversation, come here tonight and we'll talk then. Honestly you don't want to have this conversation at work anyway."

"Misty did I do something?" She looked up as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes." She disconnected the call and sat back in the chair. "Well at the very least I know Ash wanted to see me, which just makes it all harder." She grumbled and got up to go to the gym. She needed some good training and swimming to think clearly

When Jeff got there he found Misty in the pool. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad, because well it had probably put her in a better mood, but odds were that that meant she'd been in a horrific mood and talking to him would just bring it all back out again. He waved and got her attention and she promptly climbed out and reached for a towel.

"Hay, sweetheart so, we need to talk right?" She sighed and nodded.

"Come on." She gestured towards the door. He knew that meant they were going to go up to the apartment. When they got there Misty pointed to the couch. "Sit, I'm just going to get changed; it'll only take a second." Jeff sat nervously and looked around the room. He couldn't wait to get Misty out of here and into a real home. He knew that she wouldn't see it like that this was to her was a perfectly fine home, but to him it was dump. He had lived in the life of luxury to say the least. He had only come here to Cerulean when he knew he wanted a life with Misty. Jeff was two years older than her, and he had gone to school instead of journeying around as she had done. He respected her life choices, after all he too loved Pokémon, but he knew this would never give a big house, or any of the modern luxuries he had become accustomed to. Even his apartment was luxurious and it was always meant to be temporary.

Misty reemerged in a yellow t-shirt and jeans. She looked at him for a moment before seating herself in the love seat across from the couch. "Jeff…"

"Yes?"

"Why the Hell did you send Ash that letter?" Jeff froze. He had written Ash that letter a week or so ago. He figured Misty would never find out so long as Ash never showed up…

"I don't know what you're talking about. What letter?" Misty's eyes narrowed and she sighed.

"Jeff please don't make this worse than it already is." He closed his eyes putting his head in his hands. Then after a moment looked back up at her.

"So he came by?"

"No actually he didn't apparently he was under the impression that I no longer wished to see him."

"Then how did you-"

"Brock on the other hand didn't think I hated him and came over to ask what Ash had done to make me hate him. Apparently Ash stopped by Brock's on his way home as well. What the Hell were you thinking!" Jeff closed his eyes. Yeah she'd been that mad.

"I guess I was thinking I wanted you to respect _MY_ wishes and not see him."

"Jeff you are not in charge of me."

"I'm your boyfriend!"

"Exactly, you are my _boyfriend_. Not my father, not even my husband but even if you were that would not give you the right to make my decisions for me!"

"So that's what this is about, you think I am trying to take away your independence."

"Don't you dare change this into any of your philosophical crap. This is about exactly what I'm saying it is, my right to see who ever I want whenever I want, and you respecting me and trusting me because apparently you don't!"

"I do trust you Misty I love you-"

"Oh yeah? Then why would you do that!" She had stood now out of anger and Jeff was bracing himself for the decibel to get much louder in here.

"Because I don't trust him."

"If you think Ash has any power over me-"

"Misty you followed the man for three years; tramping around all over the place."

"He ruined my bike; I wanted him to repay me."

"You followed him for three years for a _Bicycle_?"

"Well we became friends and it was fun after a while."

"And as soon as he came back into Kanto you went running off to meet him."

"We are friends."

"And now all these years later with no contact you _STILL _want to see him."

"Jeff-"

"And you have the audacity to be angry with me?" That struck a nerve.

"Stop it! If you honestly thought I loved you, none of this would even matter! Ash hasn't contacted me because he is always moving, you weren't there you've never gone to another town without at _least_ an SUV! We camped and he still does! Not all of us are as privileged as you."

"You say that as if it is a bad thing."

"To some extent it is. Face it Jeff if something happened you wouldn't last five seconds out there. You don't even _HAVE _a Pokémon!"

"I work in an office; I don't _NEED_ one, and besides what's going to happen anyway?"

"That's not the point."

"Misty this is not about me, or you, it's about _him_."

"You used _my _name Jeff. It's about me."

"Well what did you want me to sign it? 'Misty's Boyfriend Jeff'? That would have been stupid."

"No I wanted you not to write it at all."

"Well it's over with anyway, we should just move on."

"It's not over with. He's coming."

"What do you mean he's coming?"

"I mean I wrote him a real letter and gave it to Brock to pass along. So long as he's not busy he is coming tomorrow." Jeff just froze for a moment. Then he sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay home tomorrow and-"

"No."

"What?"

"No I am meeting him here tomorrow privately. If you had wanted to do that originally that would have been different but now I have a lot of damage control to do."

"Then I'll come over after work."

"No Jeff, I want some time. I need to think about this."

"But Misty,"

"No. Jeff I don't know if I can be with a man who would do, well _this_. I think you should go." Jeff just sat there as if he had forgotten how to speak or move. Finally he blinked and got up.

"I'll call you soon." He said blankly and moved to the door to let himself out. As soon as he had gone Misty collapsed in the chair. She felt like her body had gone numb. She knew she had done the right thing; just sometimes doing the right thing was a lot harder than she wanted it to be.

The next morning Misty felt a little better. A good night's sleep was really all she seemed to have needed. She had gotten up a little earlier than usual. Even if she didn't romantically love Ash she still wanted to look nice, after all it had been four years…

She ended up decided on a nice pair of jeans, and a blue and green tunic. Normally she would have thrown on flats or something but she was going to go work with the Pokémon so she went bare-foot. If Ash had time to stop by that'd be great, if not she had to get some work done.

Misty stopped in front of her mirror. She had thrown her hair up in a pony tail like she usually did, letting her bangs be the only thing remotely in her face. She sighed as she walked back over to her little vanity and brushed it out again this time leaving it down. It really was long, it went half way down her back, but now she looked really nice, maybe a little too nice to be training but what the Hell, it was one day right?

Ash woke up around nine thirty. He had decided to spend the night and had been planning on going over to Misty's gym this morning. He felt a lot better knowing she wanted to see him, but he still didn't know how he felt about her boyfriend. He wasn't really sure why it mattered, he didn't like her like that anymore, but still he had imagined her single, the way she'd been before. Ash shook his head and climbed out of bed getting dressed quickly. Pikachu got up too and watched Ash eventually going around and helping him pack.

"What do you think Buddy? Ready to see Misty?"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu nodded and ran around the room stopping at the door. Ash laughed and he picked up his green back pack.

"Alright Pikachu let's go."

It didn't take long to get to the gym. After all the Pokémon centers were strategically placed near the gyms, and at a strolling pace it took maybe five minutes. That was what Ash was doing, one because he didn't know what he was going to say, and two because watching Pikachu get all excited was amusing. When they got there Ash walked right in. That was what he had always done at gyms and well he wasn't about to change that now, not for this one. Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and started sniffing around. Ash laughed; sometimes he could swear Pikachu thought he was a Growlithe. He stepped in and was about to call out when Pikachu started down the hall.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran after him down the hallway. He couldn't be sure, but if he was remembering right they were headed straight for the battle arena. Ash looked up and saw the signs advertizing where the four Sensational Sisters' show was and knew he'd been right. Pikachu stopped at the main door when he was there. He couldn't go through because the door was shut so he waited for Ash.

"Pika Pika!"

"Okay Pikachu, I'm coming." Ash got to the door and hesitated for a second, and then he realized he could hear her.

"Come on Poliwhirl! Use water gun! And Seadra avoid it by going under! Poliwhirl do let it stop you, Go!" Ash shook his head. She liked to do that when she was training. She had always done that when they were younger and they had time. She always said that they needed to be strong against their own type and learn what to do automatically for battles; she was there to strategize with them, not be their brains. That was probably why she was one of the best water Pokémon trainers. Ash reached for the door again this time opening it. Pikachu was the first to go through.

"Pika Pi!" He screamed out in excitement and darted over to her. Misty stopped what she was doing and smiled brightly.

"Pikachu!" She reached out her arms and caught the little yellow mouse Pokémon bringing him into a hug. "You look so good, I've missed you!" She was so absorbed in Pikachu she almost didn't notice Ash walking over to her. Misty looked and smiled a certain glittering appearing in her eyes. "Hi Ash."

She leapt off the podium still hugging Pikachu and started walking over to him. Ash was shocked. She looked so different. Her hair was longer, and darker, even a little redder. She looked a little taller and her green eyes were shinning, not to mention she wasn't exactly scrawny anymore, she looked toned. Pikachu climbed onto her shoulder and she went over and hugged him.

"Hi Misty." He was dumbfounded, he had wanted her to be exactly the same but now he could see that she had grown up she wasn't some goofy little girl or teenager anymore. She was, well basically a woman. Then again he had been considering himself a man for while now so he didn't know why Misty wouldn't have grown. They stepped back and Misty reached onto her belt for two poké balls and recalled her Pokémon.

"Come on; we'll go up to my apartment."

"You have an apartment in the gym?"

"Yeah its right upstairs, it's a little small but its fine for one or two people."

"You and that guy Jeff living here?"

"Nope, just me. Jeff lives across town closer to the radio station. That's where he works. Besides I'm eighteen I don't need to be living with my boyfriend yet anyway." Ash smiled, Misty had always been independent, maybe she wasn't all that different after all. "Right up here." Misty opened a door and started up the stairs Ash following. When they got there Ash looked around and smiled, it was plain and simple but beautiful, just like Misty.

"Wow Misty it's really nice in here."

"Thanks Ash here take a seat." Ash smiled and sat down next to Misty on the couch. Pikachu was still very excited and now sitting in her lap. She smiled and patted him and he lit up. She reached into her belt and pulled out three Poké balls. "Hey Pikachu, want to see some old friends?"

"Pikaaaa!" He jumped off her lap and onto the floor as she called them out.

"Come out guys and see an old friend." She couldn't help but smile as she watched as Golduck, Starmie, and Seadra came out and saw Pikachu. They all excitedly danced around each other calling out and playfully 'attacking'. The water Pokémon drizzling water on Pikachu, and Pikachu sending little shocks at them. "They're like kids." Misty said laughing softly.

"Yeah" Ash said nodding in agreement. That's when they started talking. Just as with Brock they asked about each other, the trip, the family and then the Pokémon. By the time Misty had started to feel like they might be running out of topics she looked up and saw it was about three o'clock. She and Ash had been talking for five and a half hours.

"Hey we've been here a while are you hungry… wait stupid question, c'mon let's eat." She smiled as she stood pulling out her poké balls. Of course Golduck ignored it and kept playing with Pikachu who looked a little too amused. "Seriously Golduck you haven't done this since we were with Ash!"

"I guess I'm the common variable."

"Or Pikachu." Misty sighed. She wouldn't have really cared leaving them out to play while they went, but she couldn't let the bad behavior go unnoticed or punished. "Golduck c'mon you know I can't let you stay out now."

"Golduck!"

"C'mon into your ball you'll eat with everyone else later, and if you go in now you can play later okay?" Golduck nodded and went into the ball this time.

"Wow he really listens to you now."

"He always just needed patience, and a little persuasion, but he does attack when I tell him to now at least. Anyway let's go."

"What no home cooking?"

"Don't make fun of me because I can't cook. I'm better at it than you."

"I wasn't making fun of you it was a legitimate question."

"What am I your mother?" They both laughed as they walked out of the gym and Misty led them towards town center.

"God I hope not!" was Ash's slightly delayed response.

"What I could be a great mother!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Ash turned and looked in the other direction. He was just playfully flirting like they'd always done but he didn't really know how to respond to that. Luckily Misty picked up on what she had said and changed the topic, or well kind of. "Speaking of mothers how is yours? Have you told her you were coming home?" Ash smiled he was really glad he didn't have to answer that question, and this one was way easier to answer anyway.

"Nope I decided to surprise her and my Dad."

"Have you even seen your Dad since he got back?"

"Not in person, we've video monitor called and stuff but that's it."

"Must be nice though, to know he's back. I bet he's really proud of you."

"For what?"

"You've been on an eight year journey, that's an accomplishment!"

"But I haven't even really done anything that special." No sooner had he said this two little boys came running up.

"You're Ash Ketchum!" The first sated.

"Can you sigh our pokédex?"

"Didn't accomplish much hun?" Ash glared at her and took the pokédex from both signing them with their names. They thanked him and ran off to show their friends.

"I didn't think anyone in Kanto would remember me."

"Ash you're the guy from Kanto everyone is rooting for to be Master."

"Why?"

"You're one of the few that's gone on to the other places like Joto. Everyone knows you're good, and anyone who sees you with your Pokémon knows how great you are with them." Misty rarely complimented, especially Ash. She always said how he had a big enough head to begin with, and that she didn't need to add to it.

"Thanks Mist." She smiled then out of the corner of her eye she saw a man in the bushes with a camera.

"Crap. They see me…oh no us."

"Who?"

"The paparazzi. Ever since I was voted hardest gym leader in Kanto they've been all over the place, and now they see me with you, the expected to be master." She shut her eyes and sighed. "And they see me with you and not Jeff." Now Ash got where she was going. They were going to put that Misty had a new love interest in the tabloids. "Oh geese." Ash looked over to see Misty staring at her feet.

"What?... oh" She was barefoot.

"I totally forgot to put on shoes."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know I wasn't thinking about my shoes!"

"Too busy thinking about me?" Ash smirked and Misty glared.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" She looked at the store up ahead and smiled. "Come on quick little stop."

"Really?"

"Ash I can't walk around without shoes." She walked right in noting the stares from the woman behind the counter. "Hi Linda, um I forgot my shoes again so I'm going to buy a pair, and these hair ties."

"Why don't you just go home and get them? Tabs after you again?"

"Yeah plus I was walking around with him so I want to look a little more casual now."

"Okay I'll ring it up. Who are you anyway?" She now had her attention on Ash who was standing by the door a little dumbfounded.

"Ash Ketchum."

"Oh my gosh you're Ash Ketchum, _THE_ Ash Ketchum? The soon to be Pokémon Master?"

"If I'm lucky maybe." Misty reappeared in sneakers and with her hair already tied up in a pony tail. It wasn't exactly a side pony tail but Ash noticed that it was more to her left than in the center.

"Oh Ash please luck will have nothing to do with it, besides with your luck you should be grateful for that." Ash glared over at her and punched her playfully in the arm.

"Come on weren't we going to get something to eat?"

"I'm set now come on." Pikachu jumped up on Misty's shoulder as they exited saying good bye to Linda as they left.

They were almost at the restaurant when a man came running towards them. Misty glared and narrowed her eyes.

"Jeff what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk right now, I'm sorry but it's urgent."

"Fine. Sorry Ash I'll be right back."

"Okay no problem Mist." Misty went with Jeff over by a bench at the park across from where Misty had planned on eating with Ash.

"Okay what's so urgent?"

"We just got a call at the radio station that I thought you should see. Here I wrote it out." He handed her the piece of paper and she started to read it.

_Is the boyfriend of the Misty of Cerulean in the station?_

_Uh… well… um…._

_He might like to know he won't be seeing her ever again._

The script was from the sound bite room it printed in that text and that way they could easily print things out like this.

"I'm going to tell Ash, but thank you for telling me Jeff."

"Misty what if it is Ash?"

"Jeff Ash is one of my best friends."

"Misty you haven't seen him in four years!"

"Yeah but I've spent the whole day with him, trust me he's the same person."

"I want to come over tonight."

"Jeff that's sweet but honestly you're useless. I'll be fine. I'm in the gym with all my Pokémon and Ash will walk me home."

"I don't want you staying alone."

"Jeff you are the heaviest sleeper ever. Not to mention once again you don't have Pokémon."

"Ask for someone to come over then." Misty hesitated. She knew that if this was serious the best thing to do would be to call Brock and have Ash stay, but she also knew Jeff was not going to go for that, not to mention it would take Brock a couple of hours to get here. "You want Ash to stay don't you?"

"I mean if it's a serious threat then, yes Ash is probably the best person, if he could even stay and I was thinking of calling Brock too."

"So every important man in your life minus the only man who's actually _been_ here."

"Jeff please don't look at it that way."

"I know why you think I'm useless but don't you think I'm a better choice than _them_? I love you Misty I would never let anything happen to you."

"Jeff you would never want anything to happen to me, but you would never be able to stop it. If I can't take care of myself by myself then I seriously need them. Not to mention that I still think we need some time apart."

"Fine." He grumbled obviously unhappy "But you'll call me in the morning?"

"Yes I'll let you know that I'm alright in the morning."

"And you'll call me if they can't stay."

"Fine."

"Enjoy whatever it is you are doing then."

When Ash found out what was happening he knew he was staying even before Misty asked him to. He was not going to leave her alone with that kind of a threat out on her. As for Brock he promised to leave in an hour after she had called. After she had called Brock they had actually eaten their late lunch and Brock promised to make dinner when he got there, which was great considering he was the cook of the three of them. When they got back to the gym Misty would let all the Pokémon out in the pool, they usually slept in another pool and ate in there too because this one was closer to the entrance and her sisters had always feared intruders would steal one of the strictly show Pokémon. She had just left it like that out of habit, but tonight she was going to be in need of some comfort and guards. After they had eaten she would tell them that they needed to be extra careful tonight and watch the gym. They all would take this very seriously. The ones that could be out of the water for long periods of time she would give permission to come up with her or walk around and long as they were good, and carful. This was going to be some night.

They ate at their leisure but as soon as they were done they returned right to Misty's apartment in the gym. Brock wasn't due to leave for at least another half hour and even though Misty was confident that no one could really threaten one of the best gym leaders in Kanto but she was unnerved so she let all the Pokémon out and fed them early like she had planned. Starmie and Golduck came with her.

"Starmie, Golduck don't you two want to stay down here with everyone else?" They both responded in a way that Misty knew meant they wanted to be with her. Misty rested a hand on each of them and petted them lovingly. She wasn't the most sentimental girl but she knew she had some amazing Pokémon.

Ash called back to Brock to check in and double check times before he came back up to the apartment. When he got there he saw Misty had moved the couch to the far side of the room in front of the window, the two chairs she had, one love seat and one recliner, she had moved onto the other two walls in the room. On each she had placed sheets and pillows, with one set on the floor. Currently she was sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chin and Golduck and Starmie next to her. She looked unnerved. Ash didn't blame her, he would too if it was the other way around.

"Hey Mist how you holding out?" He asked as he came in and sat down next to her and Starmie, and Pikachu jumped into her lap. His voice seamed to snap her out of her trance and she looked at him.

"Ash, something just doesn't feel right about this."

"Misty it's a threat it's not supposed to feel right."

"No I mean, oh I don't know I guess… I guess I mean that I feel like it's going to happen. I'm scared."

"You don't need to be scared, I'm here Brock is leaving for here in about fifteen minutes, and we have all our Pokémon." She nodded but he knew it didn't seem to matter. He could see it in her bright green eyes. Ash was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know it can't be Brock, I'll get the door. Pikachu stay with Misty, Golduck, and Starmie." Misty gave a slight node and the three Pokémon stood defensively in front of her. Ash reached for and opened the door.

_**So that was the beginning. I already started the next chapter so I should have it out by Sunday. And as a side note, the way Misty was dating Jeff four and a half years ago and saw Ash four years ago was because there was this episode after she had come off the show where she went to meet up with them for a while so I was counting that. **_ This chapter has been Re-edited so if you note any changes that's why.


	2. Chapter 2 The Panic

_**Well Chapter two… Wow um thanks so much for the views and the reviews! I think you'll like it if you liked where I was going. Although I was thinking about it last night and figured out the direction they need to go in wasn't the one I was going to do so I might need a little more time to make it all work.**_

_**Still don't own anything (Do I really have to say this?)**_

Ash reached for the door and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here Jeff?"

"It's Jeff?" Misty came out from the living room with a glare. "What are you doing here?"

"Misty we need to talk, please." Misty rolled her eyes with frustration.

"Fine." She seemed mad but they disappeared into her bedroom. Ash rolled his eyes and went back into the living room.

"What does she even see in that guy?" He said under his breath so that only the Pokémon could hear him. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Misty and Jeff emerged Misty looking tired but Jeff somewhat please. Even though he didn't know why Ash hated the smug look on his face. Jeff hugged her close looking right as Ash as he did and giving a slight smile. The kind that clearly stated he was marking his territory. Ash could have punched in the nose right then.

"So I'll come over in the morning then." Jeff was still hugging her so he looked at Ash as he asked. The only thing Ash took solace in was that Misty had started to fidget trying to break the hug 'kindly'. Misty looked up at him and sighed now having broken the hug successfully.

"I guess if you really want to."

"Good then I'll see you first thing in the morning." He looked up at Ash again, smiled and caressed Misty's face pulling her in closer to his own. Misty blushed and Jeff glanced once more at Ash before bringing her lips to his own. Ash scowled and looked away. He didn't really understand what was going on. He'd seen other people kiss, kiss way more sensual than that, why did Jeff and Misty bother him so much?

Misty was still blushing when he separated his face. He was still holding her chin, so he just smoothed his hand across her cheek and tucking her hair behind her ear. He brought his face in close to hers again but this time only rested his forehead against hers.

"I am sorry Love." He whispered just loud enough for Ash to hear across the room.

"Just please Jeff, not again." Misty smiled shyly at him and he leaned in and kissed her once more.

"I love you Love," Misty turned bright red and smiled brightly.

"Come on, get out of here." She playfully pushed him to the door. He smiled back just at brightly. Then he turned to Ash and his smile dissipated as he said,

"I'll see you in the morning Ash." Then he departed. Misty was about to say something when Ash walked past her out the door.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go check downstairs and lock up all but that last side door." He didn't stop to let Misty respond. He didn't know why he was suddenly in a war with Jeff, up until now he respected him because he was apparently important to Misty, and he trusted her judgment. But after that display there was obviously something Misty wasn't seeing. He caught up with Jeff and grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him around to make him face him. "Do you have something you want to say to me?"

"I'm sorry have I offended you?"

"Don't tempt me to punch you because if I do you won't be getting up for a while." Ash's eyes had narrowed into a deeper scowl and Jeff merely laughed.

"You honestly think you're scary? Ash you can't touch me, you do and you'll never see her again. And we both know you don't want that."

"Oh yeah? I don't see how that would magically make Misty hate me."

"You really are dense aren't you?" He chuckled. It was that kind of chuckle that made you want to punch someone so badly but you knew you couldn't because the next thing about to be said was bound to be important. "You attack me in a fit of jealousy; you really think she'll feel comfortable talking to you? She won't be able to talk to you because she'll see that I was right about you." Ash would have given anything to jump him, but he was right. He was jealous and if Misty found out, she might have to stay away from him, especially if the feelings weren't mutual. Ash was furious but he smiled slowly.

"Don't worry I'll save that punch for you when she takes off her rose glasses and sees right through you, like I do." Ash kept his smile as he pushed past Jeff to go lock all the doors. He sighed, yes he was jealous, but it was more than that. It was that this guy, who'd she'd been with for almost four years would really treat this like a game, that's what pissed him off. Misty deserved so much better than that. At least if he was ever lucky enough to be with her, he would treat her like a prize, a privilege, not something to mess around with and to raise your kids. They guy didn't even have Pokémon, that's just wrong.

When Ash got back up there Misty was in the bathroom. He sat back down in the living room trying to think of anything but Jeff. Pikachu noticed and came up and sat on his lap again. Ash couldn't help but smile as he patted his small yellow head.

Ash started to worry about her when he'd been back up for about five minutes. He felt slightly uncomfortable but walked over and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Misty?" He paused. "Misty are you okay you've been in there a while." Ash knocked again from getting no response. "Misty!" Ash grabbed at the knob just to find it was locked. He jumped up and banged against it until it finally broke open. Misty was lying on the floor as if she had fallen while standing in front of the sink and mirror and fell over. Ash fell onto his knees sliding right up to her. "Misty? Misty!" He desperately looked around as if that would give him a better idea of what to do. Wishing that Brock was there Ash jumped up, ran out of the room to the phone, and typed in the emergency number which would send an ambulance. As soon as he pressed the numbers he ran back to her side. He reached down and brushed her hair off her face as he felt his eyes start to burn. A couple of tears dropped as he knelt there totally helpless. He stood back up and ran down the stairs to unlock the front doors. He had only gotten down in time to let them in and so escorted them back up attempting to explain the situation.

When the M.E. got upstairs they took up the entire bathroom. Ash had absolutely no idea what they were doing but when they asked if he wanted to go to the hospital he didn't even hesitate.

Once there, they rushed into the E.R. and Ash was left waiting again so he called Brock's gym. He had already left but his elder sister said she would take Onix and catch up with him to let him know. Still feeling completely unnerved Ash started to pace back and forth. He was there for a half hour when the video phone went off. He walked over and was not surprised to find Brock's sister back in front of the screen.

"Hi Ash any news on Misty yet?"

"No, nothing yet, did you catch up to Brock?"

"Yeah, I gave him Onix and rode Geodude back so he should be there in about an hour or hour and a half."

"Thanks Jan."

"Sure Ash, tell Misty when she wakes up that we're all thinking of her." Ash felt the tears threaten again and so just nodded and turned off the video.

He probably waited another fifteen minutes before a doctor came out to talk to him. "Are you Misty's friend?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"She's they gym leader, everyone knows her."

"How is she?"

"Well she is still unconscious, but she's stable which is good. It appears she was poisoned but by what or how we don't know yet. Do you know what she's been exposed to over the last five hours?"

"We went out to lunch at that café place across from the park, but we tried each other's food. Um, then we went right back to the gym; been there ever since. Before that we were also in the gym, in her apartment. I was with her all day since around ten this morning I think." The doctor nodded. "She did receive a threat today though, her boyfriend came and found us and handed it to her, it said something like you'll never see your girlfriend again, that's why I was staying over tonight." The doctor nodded and recorded something then said,

"That may have something to do with it; we're going to have to search the apartment for toxins. Did she use any products?"

"Uh, I left her for like ten minutes to go lock up and came back and found her in the bathroom, that's when I called."

"Okay, well we'll check the bathroom, and we want to run a tox screen on you as well, you may have been poisoned in a lower dosage." Ash nodded and followed the doctor out of the room.

Ash left the office having been told he had nothing in his system. Misty was still unconscious but they told him he could go ahead and see her. He walked into the room sucking in a long breath when he saw her. She was still Misty, but he didn't seem like it. He had never seen her like this. He had never seen her look so weak or sick. He walked up to the bed slowly and cautiously. He remembered people always saying that people looked like they were sleeping when they were like this. She didn't. Ash knew what Misty looked like when she was sleeping. She looked calm, peaceful, happy.

Ash reached out a hand and brushed her check. Sitting carefully next to her on the bed he then grasped one of her hands in his own and held onto it as if he would never let it go.

"Misty…" There were a thousand things Ash wished he could say. But he just sat there a while and watched her wishing more and more that there was something he could do for her, or could have done for her.

Ash had lost all concept of time when Brock walked in. He didn't say anything; he just walked in put on hand on Ash's shoulder and looked at Misty observing many of the same things as Ash. For a while they didn't say anything but Brock finally broke the silence asking Ash what had happened. Ash attempted to fill in the day but it bothered him that they still didn't know how she was poisoned. Brock listened intently to everything nodding occasionally but not saying anything. After Ash had been done for a while Brock finally asked a question.

"Ash, Where is Jeff?" Ash turned to him slowly Brock hadn't seen his face the whole time he had been there. He looked tired and like he had aged in the past day.

"I don't know, he's hasn't come. When they were examining me, I asked if they had called him, and they said yes because he's on her contact in emergency list. Honestly Brock that speaks volumes." Brock nodded it was hard to argue with that. Even though Misty was out it was going to hurt her so much when she woke up if he wasn't here, but it would infuriate Ash beyond words if he only showed up just in time to see her wake up. He said he would go get some coffee and exited the room.

The next morning the doctor came in and explained that the entire apartment had been searched and nothing that matched the toxin was found. Because they still were unsure of the amount of poison and type of poison she was administered they couldn't treat her 'properly' which is why she was still unconscious. They had to wait until they found it before they could do anything to make her better.

Coming to this realization they did another scan and the doctor found that the poison was only on her lips which meant she either ingested the poison or put it on. He walked to Ash and explained this and stated that because she had nothing in her home that had been poisoned and Ash had no sign of poisoning from the restaurant they really had nothing left to go on.

"See the problem is there are only so many things that would touch her lips to begin with."

"Yeah so food, water, toothpaste, her boyfriend-"

"What was that?"

"Her boyfriend?"

"Has he been in?"

"No." The doctor turned and suddenly walked out the room, "Wait!" Ash jumped up and rushed out but the doctor was already on the phone.

"Yes this is Doctor Steve Hadlen, I need to speak to Officer Jenny immediately." He turned and looked to Ash liping to hold on while he waited. "Hello, Officer Jenny? Yes hi this is Doctor Hadlen. I need you to investigate the apartment of Gym Leader Misty's boyfriend. Yes, well I think he poisoned her."

**This is a little shorter than the last but probably the size I will average. School is busy so I'll try to update once a week. No promises. Thanks for responses I just did this as a joke to myself originally, but no longer. Don't worry I'll finish this story out if it's the last thing I do Also Been edited as of 9/23/11**


	3. Chapter 3 The Cure

**Okay so I apologize for all the spelling and grammar errors I'm doing it on word so I don't know why some of them are getting through, I will go back and fix it eventually. Anyway that last chapter was really short so maybe I can make this one a little longer.**

Ash Stared at the Doctor as he "um humed" and felt his heart rate increase. What was going on? The Doctor finally ended the conversation with a "Thank you" to Officer Jenny and then turned to Ash.

"Doctor Hadlen what's going on? Why is Officer Jenny going to search Jeff's apartment?" He paused for a moment eyes widening finally connecting the dots. "You think he poisoned her?" Ash could have killed him. The Doctor slowly turned to Ash to face him and sighed.

"I think it is a possibility. Most boyfriends act like you and never leave, especially with girls like Misty who usually are independent and strong normally, this is one of the few times they can be the shoulder in the relationship. It gives them a feeling of loyalty and commitment, makes them feel needed or wanted. Jeff hasn't been here and was contacted." Ash nodded, if he had wanted to hurt him yesterday he could have killed him today, then again when Misty found out he wouldn't have to. Pikachu looked angry and static came off of his checks.

"Easy Pikachu." Ash grumbled then looked back up at Doctor Hadlen. "Doctor why does it matter who did what? Can't you just cure her and then ask her what she remembers?"

"If we knew what it was we could. Poisons are very similar and are extremely difficult to identify. If we give her the wrong antidote it could kill her. Currently she is stable, unconscious, but stable if her condition worsens and we have not identified the poison then we will consider trying a common antidote, but if we're wrong it could kill her faster." It was the 'kill her _faster_' part that got to Ash.

"What do you mean kill her... _faster_?" Doctor Hadlen looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Mr. Ketchum, there is a very real possibility that if we do not find the source of the poison she will die." Ash couldn't breathe for a second. Everything was suddenly spinning and he doubled over bracing himself against the counter. It was at this moment that Brock decided to walk back over with his coffee.

"Ash?" He placed his coffee on the counter and looked from Ash to the Doctor, Doctor Hadlen was rather calm but Ash looked like he was about to be sick. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'll give you two some time to process the news; I'll let you know if we find anything else." Brock looked frustrated at him, but Ash grabbed him by the shirt catching his attention.

"Brock it was Jeff."

"What do you mean it was Jeff?"

"Jeff poisoned her."

"How do they know?"

"The poison, it was on her lips."

"Okay, Ash I know you're pissed, trust me, I am too, but why are you... like _this_?" Ash slowly moved his head so he could look Brock in the eyes. He was crying now.

"If they don't find the poison, she'll die." Brock's face fell and he too felt sick. He nodded slowly and grabbed his coffee and took a long sip. There was nothing he could say.

The day seamed to go by really slowly, they were both in the room with Misty, and they took turns talking to her sisters who had just received word and were calling practically every hour. Yeah they hadn't been great to her when she was younger, but there was no question that they loved her. Ash glanced back at the clock, it had only been three hours sense he had talked to Doctor Hadlen, but it felt like an eternity, especially with the sisters calling. Officer Jenny had called to say she was searching the apartment and had Jeff in custody while she did so, but there had been no other news. Part of Ash really didn't want them to find anything; more of him wanted them to find something so she would just be okay. It was more important for Misty to be okay than anything else, he just kind of wished she wouldn't have to wake up to find that the man responsible was the man she loved, or was in a relationship with at least.

The thing Ash didn't get the most was why he would do it. He had Misty, him not Ash. There wasn't even really a fight about it. Ash felt his head sink lower down. Unless Jeff had predicted there could be issues...

It left Ash wondering if the original plan would have been to frame him and make Misty hate him. Ash's head shot up. _'That's it!'_He rushed to the other side of the room to his bag. He opened it carefully and went through it. His eyes fell upon something that resembled lip balm but there was something weird about it. He jumped away as if it would hurt him too and ran out of the room and down the hall. He ran past Brock on the phone with home, and then into the Doctor's lounge where Doctor Hadlen was reading a book looking rather tired.

"Doctor Hadlen, I think I found the poison."

"What do you mean?"

"There's this weird lip balm looking think in my bag, I've never seen it before could it be-"

"Did you touch it?" 

"No." The Doctor smiled and rushed out going into the room and putting on latex gloves. He got into the room and went through Ash's bag until be found it.

"Was this what you were talking about?"

"Yeah that's it."

"Okay, I'll bring this down to the lab, Ash I need you to not leave this room until I come back okay?"

"Yeah but-" Ash didn't get a chance to finish because he had run out so fast. Ash didn't need to finish the question to know the answer. He couldn't leave in case he had done this to her. They were going to test for his finger prints.

Ash walked over to Misty's bed again and looked down at her. Nothing had changed overnight; she still looked weak and sick. Ash reached out his hand and grasped hers again. "You're going to be okay you know. Even if that's not the stuff that did this to you in my bag, I will find it and make you better, I promise." Ash's eyes started to burn and reached with his free hand up to wipe the stray tears away.

Brock finally finished talking to Violet and came back into the room and saw Ash sitting on the bed with Misty again. Brock slowly backed out the room turning around just to see Doctor Hadlen walking this way.

"Brock, good news we found the poison." Brock, having had no clue that they had found anything to test, felt his whole body relax. She was going to be okay.

"How long until you have the antidote?"

"Well it's an odd one, so about an hour, but we are confident it will be done before Misty goes into any more critical symptoms."

"What was it in?"

"Well, see, that's the tricky part, it was in a chap stick container, but the layering in there was weird, it was set up to make it look like the person who did it kissed her." Brock's eyes narrowed.

"So that would make the obvious and only choice Jeff."

"That's the only reasonable choice yes, problem is we have nothing definitive to pin it on him; at least until Misty wakes up and there is no guarantee she'll even remember the last day. Brock you need to prepare yourselves for the fact that he may get away with this."Brock was surprised but knew why he was telling him. He needed to let Ash know that if that happened they needed to be ready to let it go, for Misty's sake as well as their own. Brock took a deep breath and walked into the room. Ash was still sitting on the bed next to Misty the nurse had come in and put the medication in her I.V. but no one had told him what it was yet, Doctor Hadlen had told her to let Brock fill him in. Brock sighed and took a deep breath.

**Okay I know I'm getting shorter, but I didn't have a lot of time to write this week and didn't want to leave it totally hanging. Also I found out it was about average length. I am going to work on it this week, but I'm only going to be home like two nights so no guarantee I'll have anything next week… oh and by the way, this is just the beginning. Edited 9/23/11**


	4. Chapter 4 Coming Home

**Okay so let me start with I wasn't going to work on this tonight because I have homework because I'm in high school, but then I got three reviews that weren't just 'this is awesome' (although I rather enjoy those too) and they made me want to write more and address a few things. One, my spelling and grammar, thank you for pointing it out, if you read the second chapter you know I saw it and will fix it before I add a chapter after this. Second the length. I never meant for the first chapter to be one chapter, it was supposed to be two, but that was before I understood how fan fiction worked so my goal is to have it be between one and three thousand words. Lastly, I appreciate the honesty with the whole I'm making Jeff obvious but I think you'll see why in this chapter, plus originally the story wasn't going to be like this but I scraped the old idea and came up to making it like this. Please keep reviewing me though because it's really helpful. Thanks so much Tomoyo Kinomoto. **

Ash looked up when he heard Brock coming over. He looked from him to the Nurse, eyes widening. "It's the cure Ash. The chap stick had the poison in it." Ash smiled he felt nothing but relief for an instant until he noted Brock's face.

"What? What's wrong?"

"He left no prints, it was meant to protect the person putting it on so we know it was him but we have no proof."

Ash's face fell. He knew exactly what that meant. They couldn't pin it on him. "Ash we have to let it go, for Misty's sake." Ash looked back to her face.

"We can't let him go near her ever again."

"Ash its Misty, we couldn't control her if our lives depended on it."

"It doesn't matter we can't let him do this to her again, next time we may not be as lucky."

"We can't decide anything until she wakes up, we'll talk to her then. I'm going to make some calls let me know if she wakes up okay?" Ash nodded and turned his attention back to Misty as Brock exited.

Ash sat there for two hours, Brock was in and out, continuing to call back home to check up on things. Ash remained sitting next to her on the bed holding her hand. He glanced away from her face for a moment and looked around the room it was kind of a gross looking place when he looked through it. He had to commend the place for not being a dumb white wall floor wash-out but the light blue wasn't much better; especially when you added the yellow and blue tiled linoleum. There was one window in the room, but it probably would have been more effective had it not been facing another part of the building.

Ash directed his attention back to Misty when she moved. At first it was nothing more than a muscle spasm so Ash took a deep breath and looked away again back to the building window, until, that is, he felt her hand start to grasp his. "Misty?" Ash jerked back looking at her face hopefully, wishing to see her bright emerald eyes.

She started to turn and move around a little as if waking up from a long nap when you just want to fall back asleep and are just trying to get comfortable again. Fearing this might be the case Ash reached his hand up and caressed her face again saying her name. "Misty?"

"Jeff?" Ash's heart fell slightly but he held onto her hand longer and tried to smile as she opened her eyes finally. "Ash?" Her smile didn't fade when she saw it was him but her expression did change which Ash had to brush off quickly so as not to upset her. He leaned in and hugged her carefully holding her close for awhile.

"Misty I'm so glad you're okay."

"What happened? Are we in the hospital?" Ash looked away not really wanting to answer her questions, he had kind of hoped Brock would be around to do that, but he couldn't just leave and go to find him to make him handle it, so he looked away and sighed.

"Yeah, we are. You've been out for a day, a little more technically." Ash added looking at the clock on the wall.

"Ash what happened to me? And where's Jeff and Brock? Are they here? What about my sisters? Or my parents? Oh please tell me you didn't call them." Ash just looked her kind of dazed and gave her a puzzled look.

"Mist can we stick to one question at a time?" She laughed. Ash couldn't help but feel a weight lift off of him as she did so, really becoming herself again.

"Fine, how about Jeff and Brock where are they." Not wanting to start with the heaviest news Ash decided to wait to fill her in on the poisoning situation until after all the rest while staying as honest as possible.

"Brock's around, last I saw him he was going to call back one of your sisters, and Jeff hasn't been in. I don't know where he is." Misty looked a little depressed as she turned her eyes downcast.

"Did anyone call Jeff?"

"Your Doctor, Doctor Hadlen said he did but I haven't heard from him, and I've been here the whole time. I couldn't bring myself to leave you like that."

"Like what? What happened Ash? The last thing I remember is going to brush my teeth and then there's nothing."

"Well I can't help you with the exact details, I came back and you were in the bathroom, and I called for help that's all I know for sure really." Misty nodded not entirely content but not pushing it either. She reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear and stopped looking him dead in the eyes again, all the joy gone from her face.

"What happened to me?" Ash sighed and looked away. "Ash the Doctors must have told you _something? Anything? _What made me so sick I lost a whole day's time plus?" He turned his head slowly back so he was looking her in the eyes again as well. Her eyes were darting back and forth from focusing on one of his eyes to the other as if trying to figure out which one would make him tell her.

"You were poisoned." She looked startled, but not about the answer, about his reaction to telling her the answer. He knew she knew that wasn't the whole story. "You were poisoned by-" He was cut off when the door opened and Brock walked in. He smiled and immediately walked over to the bed giving Misty a hug.

"How're you feeling?"

"Alright I guess."

"Has Ash told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About Je-" Brock stopped when he noted Ash shaking his head and lipping 'no', Brock wasn't stupid so he knew what Ash was doing, problem was Misty wasn't stupid either.

"What haven't you told me Ash?" He attempted to play dumb looking totally lost but the three of them knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Well… Brock?" Now Misty was just getting annoyed.

"One of you needs to tell me what is going on right now!" Her eyes had narrowed and Ash sighed.

"They have every reason to believe that Jeff is the one who poisoned you."

"Oh, and what are these reasons?" Misty was obviously not thrilled with this answer, she hadn't prepared for something like this to come up in the first place. But this time Brock answered.

"The way you were poisoned was by a chap stick found in Ash's bag. The chap stick had this weird chemical property to it. It was meant to kill whoever was kissed, not the person who applied it. There is only one person we know of who would kiss you, and he didn't show up even though he was called within hours of arrival. Misty it had to be him."

"Is he, is he in jail?" Misty sounded stunned but otherwise kept her body language emotionless.

"No there aren't any finger prints so they can't prove it was him."

"So they can't prove it but you want me to just believe that the man who has been in my life for three years, wants to marry me, and loves me, just tried to kill me, but there is no proof what-so-ever." Ash looked at her and glared.

"Yes, yes I do." Misty was taken aback, she hadn't actually expected a response and nether had Brock really. "I have been sitting here for a day, yeah only about a day, not the largest commitment ever made in hospital sitting history I know, but it doesn't make it meaningless. And I have for the first time in five years sat here with you because I love you. Because you are one of my two best friends and some jack-ass who has yes, claimed to love you, never even _called_ to check in, and you want _me_ to believe he actually loves you?" Misty looked away tears welling in her eyes, normally Ash would have stopped but he was really pissed. "Misty, do you know what he said to me last night as he was leaving? Do you have any clue?"

"No." Her voice was small and shaky but there was a twinge of anger in it as well. She wasn't going to stand for this for very much longer.

"He said that I couldn't do anything to him because I would be proving him right and you would never speak to me again, and this was all while you were going into the bathroom and collapsing and the Bastard stood there and insulted me and your judgment making skills while this happened to you, so sorry if I'm not going to just assume he didn't do it because I can't give you DNA evidence." Ash opened his mouth to say something else when he noted that Misty had started to full-on cry now. Brock hugged her close as she did so, trying to comfort her by patting her on the back.

"Was that really necessary?" He hissed as Ash's look of anger turned to shame and sadness.

No, it probably had not been necessary. He combed his fingers through his hair and just stood there a step away from the bed where he had moved to while in his rant.

"Misty, I'm sorry, but please try to understand. I hated seeing you like that, and knowing that the only person that makes any sense to throw the blame on is him, I can't help but hate him." She moved her face out from Brock's torso and looked up at him.

"Yes you can." She whimpered which made Ash cringe to hear something so out of character from her. "You could assume that I would have known he was like this a long time ago if this was him. I've been with him for three years. He would never hurt anyone! That's why he doesn't have Pokémon." She looked really upset and Brock sighed knowing that they weren't going to solve anything this way. Knowing this he suggested that they leave Misty to relax and think about it for a while and they would go and call everyone and let them know she was alright.

Ash wasn't thrilled with the arrangement, but he acknowledged that Brock's sentiments were right and followed him out letting Misty get some time to herself.

Once they had left she glanced around the room, once she discovered it was particularly dull she lay down and pulled the covers to her chin.

_'Jeff couldn't have done this! Ash doesn't even know him how could he say something like this? But if it wasn't him then...' _She let her thoughts trail off as she considered any other possibilities. She felt her eyes sting as she slowly realized Ash had been right, no one else kissed her, or came close to it. _'I know he's been a little off lately but I never thought he would hurt me, let alone try to kill me.'_

Misty wasn't a crier, never had been, but even she let herself go. She had no idea what time it was but suddenly she felt a hand on her back and she jerked up to see Ash's gloomy face next to her own. Neither said anything he just knelt next to her and hugged her.  
>"I'm sorry Misty."<p>

"Ash Ketchum never be sorry for telling me the truth." Ash pulled her in tighter and for a moment they stayed just like that.

Two days later

When Misty reflected on the past two days she found it all to be mostly a blur. They had kept her for a day to monitor her and then sent her home under Ash's watchful eye. They might as well have put Pikachu in charge. But Misty hadn't minded, really she felt fine at that point and didn't particularly need a baby sitter anyway. That's why she was sending Ash home today. It had taken the whole day to convince him, but he needed to go home and see his parents and he knew that too, which in theory is why he complied.

Jeff hadn't been around thanks to Officer Jenny. When Misty had gotten home she found a note from her saying Jeff was not allowed within sixty feet of her and could be arrested if he did not comply. Ash seemed very content with that but Misty still felt very unsure about the whole thing. She no longer doubted that he had done it, but she couldn't help but want to know why.

Her sisters were going to come home soon too. They had already insisted that they cut the tour short and come right away but she had convinced them to just cut the shows in half, like one day's worth of shows in each city versus four or five.

That left just the gym and herself to deal with. Unfortunately she was still uneasy and had decided to leave the gym temporarily so she was packing up her Pokémon and going to go stay with her parents across the city. She had already talked to the league and they were going to send messages out to Kanto travelers not to come into Cerulean looking for a badge for a while. To make up for it she had agreed to go to the Kanto league grounds and do battles two weeks before the big competition so the contestants could get their badges and be eligible.

This all left her here sitting on her bed in her room staring at her empty suitcase and full dresser trying to decide what exactly qualified to be packed. She already had one done, it was filled with essentials like underwear and junk food, and she had her Pokémon suit case packed too minus the actual Pokémon, but she still had two left, her cloths and her stuff that she wanted with her. She hated packing.

Of course her lack of wanting to pack left plenty of time for thinking, not that she particularly wanted to do that either… She was having a really hard time with this whole situation. After all wasn't this man the same man who was jealous and wanted to protect her just three days before? Then again that too all could have been a lie.

Becoming sick of these thoughts she turned her attention back to the packing, which by some magic, now seemed much less unappealing, it's funny what perspective does. Misty had finally gotten up to grab a couple of t-shirts when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in Ash."

"Hey so how much longer do you think you need?" Ash asked while surveying the room trying to make a judgment for himself as well.

"I don't know an hour or so. Why? Suddenly in a hurry to get home? Because you can go if you want you know." Ash laughed

"No, no not that, just your father called on the phone downstairs, he wants to come pick you up and wants to know about how much longer you think you need."

"Tell him I can walk."

"No." Misty glanced up; she had been putting cloths in the case until now. Ash sounded serious but more in a 'you've got to be kidding me, you did not really just say that after the last couple of days' versus the 'I am man therefore do as I say' she had gotten used to dealing with from Jeff. He half-smiled and added, "You have four bags you really want to carry them the whole way?"

"It's just across the city."

"You want to stumble across the city for about an hour trying to carry four bags by yourself for everyone and the TABS to see?" He had a point.

"Fine. Tell him like two hours just to be safe so he's not waiting." Ash turned to leave as Misty called him back. "And Ash? Tell him thanks."

"Sure thing." He disappeared out the door again and Misty went back to her shirts.

"When did I get all of these anyway? What do I need with four of the same shirt in different colors? I don't even wear most of these!" She rolled her eyes at herself remember how Daisy and Violet used to have her do such things and threw two of them in. 

Misty came out with her last bag bringing it down the stairs, the last thing she had to do was get all the Pokémon in their Poké balls. She had purposely saved this for last so they wouldn't have to be in them for too long but her father was due to be here in an hour and she was questioning if she should do it now or later. Ash interrupted her thoughts.

"Is that everything?"

"Everything I'm bringing with me. I wouldn't even bring this much except that it's my parents, they expect me to be a lady of society and apparently that means wearing two or three outfits a day.

"She had had her hair tied up but now reached back and pulled it out going through it with her fingers to make it look neat. She was rather dressy especially for her. She was wearing a dark purple tunic, white mini skirt that hit just at her mid thighs and dark green heals. She noted Ash's expression and sighed. "Ladies of society don't wear jeans." He tried to contain himself but just burst out laughing. She scowled but just rolled her eyes.

She walked over to the pool and looked at all the Pokémon. "Alright guys, Dad's gonna be here soon so we have to start getting ready to go, ROLL CALL!" Swiftly they all got into a particular order, by type, and stood at what appeared to be their versions of attention. Misty walked through the line-up as if going over a mental check list. "Hey where's Golduck?" Ash looked around blankly, he hadn't even realized he wasn't there. "And where's Starmie?" Misty looked over to Ash who looked confused.

"They should be here, I mean, I think. Uh…" Ash had totally forgotten to put them in their Poké Balls when they had gone to the hospital and hadn't seen them since.

"Ash?"

"I didn't put them in their balls but they should be here… I mean where would they have gone?" Normally Misty would have just been mad; but it was true they were well trained and wouldn't have just left.

"Dewgong take Seel and go look around see if you can find them." They nodded and jumped out of the water, with amazing agility and grace leaving the room.

"How are they doing that?"

"I taught them how to walk in case another Pokémon does something to the water like Pikachu." She sighed and turned her attention back to the Pokémon. "Poliwhirl you go too. But try upstairs and in the front." It went as well and she shook her head. "Alright everyone else we have to get to ready to go okay?" The only Pokémon seaming to be upset was Gyarados. "What's wrong Gyarados? You don't want to come?" The Pokémon acted as though he had not heard her and moved away slowly. "Oh c'mon Gyarados I can't go without you." He seemed to perk up slightly at that but now was too stubborn to give in so easily. "Okay, how about you can wait right until we have to go to go into your ball okay?" Seeming happier Misty moved on and put the rest in their balls and put them all in her special Poké ball case.

"Okay that just leaves Gyarados, Poliwhirl, Dewgong, Seel, Golduck, and Starmie right?"

"I think so, you know you have a lot more Pokémon than I remember."

"Yeah and to think this isn't even all of them."

"What?"

"Ash my sisters have a whole bunch of them for the shows."

"Oh yeah right I forgot. When are they coming back anyway?"

"Soon, probably a month or even just a couple of weeks." Misty was about to say something else when she heard Poliwhirl coming. "No sign of them?" He shook his head. "Okay well thanks Poliwhirl here c'mon." She recalled him and looked back to the back door, what was taking Dewgong and Seel so long? She went to the back door with Ash and Pikachu following close behind. Went she got there she stopped in her tracks. Seel was lying on the ground hurt badly with a note around its fin.

_'If you want your Pokémon back meet me at dawn on the green. Come alone or else.'_

**Dunt dunt duh! Okay well one reasonably long chapter in two busy nights. Yeah I was motivated. Anyway this is a rare occurrence because I almost didn't do like four homework assignments and almost fell asleep in class for this. Update will be longer because I am going back and editing. Thanks again to all the reviews, you can take all the credit for this being written in two nights…unless you think it's terrible because that's on me. Anyway Happy reading shouldn't be more than two weeks for that update. Edited 9/23/11**


	5. Chapter 5 The Meeting

_**So I'm sorry this update took so long. Please keep reviewing opinions mean a lot to me. **_

Misty read the note aloud and looked at Ash with a nervous and angry expression. Then she went to Seel and picked her up and started for the door. Ash followed her now becoming concerned. 

"Misty where are you going?" She sighed and turned continuing to walk backwards and rolling her eyes. 

"First I am bringing Seel to Nurse Joy, and then I'm going to the park." Ash's eyes widened and his fists clenched. 

"Seriously? After the last couple of days you're just going to walk right over there when you have to know that it's a trap!" She finally stopped and turned to face him quickly losing her patience. 

"Ash they have my Pokémon. Just because my," She paused for a moment her eyes blinking as she realized Jeff was her ex and how she hadn't actually acknowledged that yet. "_Ex _was an ass and poisoned me doesn't mean I need to live my life in fear and I won't!" She took a deep breath and calmed herself before she continued. "Ash, I appreciate that you're worried about me, however I was named top water Pokémon gym leader for a reason, and it wasn't to sit back and let my Pokémon get captured while I go hid at my parents' house." He wanted to argue, he didn't want to see her get hurt again, but she had a point. Misty never let anyone walk over her and she shouldn't stop now. In fact he didn't want her to stop now because the truth was he loved her for everything she was and wasn't as she was before and if a poisoning changed that, then she wouldn't be the woman he had grown to love. 

She had turned again and ran towards the Center, Ash following close behind. When she got there she handed Joy the Pokémon quickly explain the situation and turning to walk out again walking right into Ash. "Listen, if you're really going to go then I'm coming with you." Misty stopped staring him in the eyes. 

"Ash I thought you were going to go home." He smiled slightly, "What?" She looked at him more confused. Ash just shook his head. 

"Come on Mist, we have some Pokémon to save!" 

Before they left the center Misty called her Dad, he was very confused but she simply explained that some issues had come up at the gym and she was unable to leave so Ash was staying with her until everything was resolved. He wasn't totally satisfied but knew arguing with his youngest daughter was impractical so he left it alone. 

It didn't take them long to get back to the gym. They unpacked her large bag and repacked a smaller one, then she strategically picked which Pokémon she would bring on her rescue mission all the while attempting to relax. When she had figured it all out she brought the others to Nurse Joy to keep an eye on them. Ash had stayed by her side the whole afternoon. It all felt right to him, being here with her… 

They got back and had a quick bite to eat planning to go to bed early. As they cleaned up the kitchen Ash kept looking at her finally sighing and asking, "Misty," 

"Yeah Ash?" 

"What's the plan for the morning?" She stopped and he noticed her shoulders slump a little. 

"I-I don't know just yet I hadn't quite figured that part out yet." 

"Don't you think we should decide something before its actually dawn?" 

"Well do you have any ideas?" 

"Well they said come alone right?" 

"Yeah which is stupid." 

"So you have to make them think you came alone right?" 

"Where are you going to hide, there aren't even any trees." 

"It's a park! How are there no trees?" 

"It's a city park. Trees are optional and Cerulean opted out." 

"Okay well is there a gazebo or something?" She turned to face him with a half smile on her face. 

"No, but there is a building across the street." 

"How is a building across the street going to help me?" 

"Well you could stake out on the roof and watch and make sure nothing completely bad happens." 

"Completely?" 

"Ash honestly they stole my Pokémon, my ex tried to kill me and they want me to come alone at dawn. Something bad will happen the question is whether or not I can handle it on my own and what they want." 

"Okay now I definitely can't let you go alone." 

"Which is why you'll sit on the roof across the street and Pikachu will be listening, right buddy?" 

"Pika Pi!" 

"Misty…" 

"Ash, it'll be fine we'll make a code word and if I say it then Pikachu will give you the signal." Ash sighed. 

"Mist I just don't feel good about this." She sat the dish she was drying down on the counter and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

"Ash they have my Pokémon and if I don't do this they'll have me too." He looked at her very confused before questioning 

"Misty not going would mean they wouldn't have you." 

"Ash I can't go on living my life in fear. I just can't." 

"Let's see bugs" She cut him off 

"Not funny, and that fear doesn't stop me from living my life it just makes me cautious in the woods, as one should be!" He couldn't help but laugh a little and even she smiled. 

"Okay what's the word?" She thought for a moment and smiled. "What?" 

"I have the perfect phrase." 

"That's not a word." 

"Which is better because then you can't mistake it." 

"Okay what is it?" 

"Gotta catch 'em all." They both laughed Ash nodding and even Pikachu seamed to approve. 

They set the alarm for an hour before dawn to get Ash set up. They got up promptly and got dressed. Misty attempting to think of the element of surprise put on comfortable jeans, a tight, but also comfortable light blue t-shirt and a really large and baggy light yellow sweatshirt to cover up her red back pack she was wearing. Then of course she wore sneakers. She had packed a couple set of cloths and thing just in case things had gotten ugly; it kind of reminded her of the old days with Ash. 

Ash was on the same wave-length. He was wearing a basic black t-shirt, black and green gloves without fingers, and jeans and sneakers. He packed other things with him as well all in his green back-pack. _'Wow, and to think two weeks ago I thought I was going home.' _He got Pikachu up and met Misty in the living room. He still couldn't believe how different she looked.

He still expected to see orange hair, light shorts, a yellow tank and red trainers and sneakers, but this was scarily close. She was just putting her hair in a pony tail when he walked out. 

"You ready?" She nodded and walked out the door leading to the park. 

They walked quietly through the back streets doing their best not to be seen in case whoever was coming had come early as well. When they got to the building Misty broke the silence turning to Ash. 

"Okay all you need to do is get up the three stories and wait at the top, and remember stay there unless Pikachu hears me say the phrase." 

"I know, but Mist, please be careful." She turned back around and hugged him quietly responding, 

"Don't worry Ash, I will." She smiled a little as she turned back around and left the alley and Ash to climb up. Ash reached to his belt and pulled out his Poké ball. 

"Go Pidgeot" Ash released the ball and his large bird Pokémon appeared. "Hey Pidgeot fly my and Pikachu up to the roof quietly okay buddy?" Pidgeot nodded and Ash climbed on hold Pikachu close. 

Misty walked right to the park using all of her control not to look back at Ash in case someone was already there. She noticed a breeze and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She looked toward the East just to see the first lights appearing on the horizon making the sky a light purple all the way to the dark indigo of the night. She turned as she heard someone coming. A black car pulled up and a black figure got out, disguised by a cloak. 

"Misty, so glad you could join me." Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched as she responded, and she noticed how the voice was deep and somehow familiar. 

"Give me back my Pokémon!" He chuckled softly and took a step forward into the light of a street light. As he did so she now could see he was tall, although not outrageously so, and that the cloak was covering his face and cloths making it impossible to see anything distinguishing about him. 

"Hasty, hasty tsk tsk. Miss Misty. You really should remember your manners. You haven't even allowed for a formal introduction." 

"Fine. Who are you?" 

"You Don't recognize me? What a pity." He laughed again as he continued, "Although I suppose we haven't met in person before have we?" Misty was getting really annoyed now but before she could say anything she saw a woman get out of the car and step into the light with him. She looked much the same, black cloak covering everything, however, a single strand of curly yellow-blonde hair could be seen. "My name," The man continued, "is Pierce." 

"And I am Domino." Misty's eyes widened. "Yeah _that_ Domino." 

"So this is a Team Rocket mission." 

"Who said anything about Team Rocket?" Now that Misty had made the correct identification Domino removed the hood from her face revealing her blue eyes and her curly hair against her fare skin. Misty rolled her eyes while being impressed that she actually looked the same. She hadn't seen the woman since Team Rocket's defeat when they tried to clone Mew into Mewtwo.

She, Ash and Brock had helped to defeat them and show Mewtwo good, although Domino shouldn't remember that considering Mewtwo had taken all of their memories away only restoring those with pure hearts to remember what had happened. That's why Misty was extremely surprised by her next sentence. "I haven't been with Team Rocket since the embarrassment caused by you, your friends and Mew and Mewtwo." Misty's eyes widened. 

"How do you-" 

"How do I remember? I have my ways, let's leave it at that. And let's just say I work independently now." 

"What do you want with me anyway? The only interest Team Rocket ever had in us was for Ash's Pikachu and you're not going to get to Pikachu by stealing my Pokémon." Domino rolled her eyes. 

"Kids, they think they know everything." Pierce smiled and motioned to someone in the car to come forth. "Besides who said I was interested in the same things as Team Rocket?" 

"Then what do you want?" She continued the conversation while keeping a close eye on the car to see what was going to happen. This time it was Peirce who spoke. 

"A three on three battle, you win you get your Pokémon back, we win we keep them." 

"What makes you think I have three Pokémon on me?" Misty asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"The three Poke balls on your belt for one." Misty's checks blushed and she because more enraged. 

"Why do this anyway? If all you wanted was a battle all you had to do was knock on the door." They looked at each other and laughed. 

"Because if we win one we get to keep your Pokémon, and two you have to give us the ones you use to battle." 

"Why would I agree to that?" 

"Because we have your Pokémon. You want them back, these are the rules. Are you in or out

I'm growing impatient." Misty uncrossed her arms and sighed. 

"Let's do this." Domino smiled. 

"Still the feisty little twerp." 

"Domino, maybe we're wrong about this, maybe the boss was wrong about her." He said it quietly but Misty could still hear him. Domino looked outraged and slapped him. 

"Shut it Peirce. The Boss is never wrong." Misty just smiled a little then she thought about what they had said. 

"Wrong about what?" Domino glared at Peirce.

"It doesn't matter. Let's do this. Bring out her Pokémon!" Misty watched as a last figure stepped out from the car. This one she recognized the moment she saw him.

"Jeff?" Misty was stunned. He didn't even look at her instead he just grabbed a cage with held her three Pokémon inside. She couldn't help but feel a little crushed but pushed it away trying to focus on the battle field. Peirce reached for his belt first.

"Go Electabuzz" Misty was surprised because she hadn't been expecting that Pokémon. She hadn't even seen an Electabuzz since she was in Joto.

"Okay well then go Togekiss!" She could feel Peirce roll his eyes.

"Well don't go and make this too easy for me _gym leader_." The amount of sarcasm was ridiculous.

"Type doesn't mean _everything_ you know!" Misty just smiled. She loved it when people underestimated her. "Togekiss use Aura Sphere!" Electabuzz was hit by a blue sphere that Togekiss shot at it. He seemed damaged but this battle wasn't going to be easy.

"Ha! Electabuzz use Thunder wave and show her what you got!" Misty reacted quickly.

"Togekiss dodge with 12!"

"12? What the Hell does that even mean?" Togekiss Flew up into the air, Electabuzz aimed for it but it kept doing loops and flying higher and lower.

"Togekiss now hit it with extreme speed." Togekiss propelled its self forward and into Electabuzz. "Now Togekiss finish it off with another Aura Sphere!" Togekiss did as it was told and sent the blue sphere at Electabuzz who fainting upon contact. "See and that was with a type disadvantage." He glared but just recalled his Pokémon. Domino sent out a Clefable whose battle was much of the same. When Jeff stepped forward with a Poké ball in hand Misty actually became worried. She knew she still had two Pokémon, but she also knew they had a reason for him being last. He kissed the Poké ball before launching it to reveal an Alakazam. Misty froze this was going to be difficult. Suddenly Togekiss fell over asleep; she hadn't even seen Alakazam move… She threw the Poké ball and then threw out the next two. Both her Gyarados and Staryu appeared in front of her. Once they were both out there Misty felt her whole body go weak. She looked up and saw both of her Pokémon knocked out and on the ground so she reached for their Poké balls and retuned them astonished because she once again never saw Alakazam move. She reached for her head when she suddenly started to feel dizzy and looked over to the three of them who were laughing. Feeling like she really might faint she made one last attempt.

"You just gotta catch 'em all don't you?" They looked at each other a little confused and Misty fell to her knees. '_Please Ash hurry'_

Ash had been watching from the roof the whole time, not moving his eyes from the scene for even an instant wishing he could hear them as well as Pikachu could, or see them for that matter. Three on one was unfair but Misty had been right this wasn't going to be some walk through the park, there was definitely something going on. After all she had recalled her Pokémon before Alakazam had even attacked. He was starting to get nervous he had worked up a strategy but he promised her he would wait for her signal. When he saw her fall to her knees he looked from Pikachu to her and vice versa.

"Pika!" Taking it as the signal Ash reached to his belt and pulled out a Poké ball.

"I choose you! Now take me and Pikachu down there quickly!"

Misty was kneeling on the ground hands on her head. She had such a migraine she couldn't even think. When she vaguely heard yelling she had no clue what was going on and din't even try to figure it out.

Ash landed on the green with a smirk on his face. "Wow, no invite how rude." The un-cloaked man he now recognized as Jeff spoke first.

"Maybe it's because you are not welcome!"

"Then _maybe _you should have chosen a more private venue. The first cloaked person step forward her voice tense.

"Where the Hell did _you_ come from?"

"You see when a man and a woman really love each oth-"

"Shut it Ketchum! I meant how you freakin' appeared out of nowhere! His smiled broadened. \

"I'm just _that_ good, now I think you need to let my friend and her Pokémon go before I have to hurt you." Peirce smiled but Domino glared and slapped him in the arm. She knew how great of a Pokémon trainer Ash had been before as a kid, she could only imagine what time had allowed him to become.

"Jeff can you take care of him?" Domino asked seaming to be paying a lot of attention to Alakazam. Ash noticed and predicted what Domino was insinuating. He also had a feeling that she was asking because Alakazam was involved in a hypnosis attack on Misty. Jeff nodded and was about to turn to Alakazam when Ash stepped forward.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you." Domino looked like she was going to kill him and Ash's face lost its smile and became serious. "Take care of Alakazam!"

_**Dun dun dunt. Yeah I know another cliff hanger but I wanted to get at least this out there. So please feel free to review and keep reading **_


	6. Chapter 6  The New Order

_**Hi everyone, I'm sorry the chapter took a while. College stuff to do. Anyway this Chapter is dedicated to my beloved cat Simba was killed by a dog. I will always love my little Buddy. 3~1998-10/22/2011**_

"Lick."

"What's wrong Ketchum? Can't complete a full sentence? What are you even trying to say anyway?" Domino sneered. She had hated this brat since the Mew Two incident. Suddenly Pierce was tapping her on the shoulder though. She turned to Jeff who seemed to be growing enraged. Alakazam looked like he was feeling the paralysis taking over. Now Peirce looked angry.

"What the Hell is wrong with it?" Ash answered.

"It's paralyzed."

"From what exactly?" Peirce snapped now looked at Ash full of hate.

"Well from my not-full-sentence." Ash smiled again but it didn't last as he made his way closer to Misty inch by inch so they couldn't do anything else.

"With what Pokémon?" Jeff asked understanding Ash faster than the other two.

"Maybe I'll answer when you tell me who you are and what you want."

"Aw you don't remember me Ashy?" Ash flinched the only person who called him that was Gary and even Gary hadn't done that in a very long time. Still the woman did sound familiar like he actually should have known who she was." She removed her hood displaying her face to him.

"Domino."

"Hey there Ashy, long time no see."

"How do you remember me?" Ash was confused more than anything else. Domino should have no recollection of him what-so-ever. Mew Two had taken care of that.

"Funny your little girl friend over there asked the same thing."

"Great minds think alike."

"She's not _his _girlfriend." Jeff snarled as he looked at the now useless psychic Pokémon. Ash let himself smile for just a second. Normally that was his line, but after years without her he knew he never wanted to endure that again. His smile faded and he became serious again when Peirce spoke.

"Enough of this. We won the little battle, her Pokémon are ours."

"Well if Domino is then you're Rockets and if Rockets don't play by the rules then I shouldn't either!" They glared at him and Ash lifted his hand. "Lick the three of them." All of them watched carefully to try to avoid the attack but one by one they went down paralyzed, Jeff being the last Ash walked over to him. "You are a no-good bastard scum bag. If I had the opportunity I'd lock you up forever but I'll just leave you to deal with your Boss for now." Ash tuned and ran over to Misty who was uncountious from taking such a strong attack. "Pikachu get her Pokémon out."

"Pika pi!"

"Haunter help him."

"Haunter!" The purple ghost Pokémon appeared and helped Pikachu by allowing the Pokémon to move through the bars in the cage they were in. Meanwhile Ash had picked up Misty and held her close as he walked over.

"Good, now c'mon everyone let's get out of here before they wake up."

Misty woke up a little disoriented. Her head was pounding and she couldn't remember how she got here. They last thing she remembered was Jeff kissing a Poké ball. She opened her eyes and realized that she was laying on her couch and that Ash was sitting on the floor next to her.

"Ash?" Her voice sounded really weak which surprised her. What the Hell had happened anyway. He turned and looked at her smiling.

"Hey Mist, how're you feeling?"

"Confused." She replied honestly and ask laughed softly.

"Yeah not surprising Alakazam really did a number on you with that psychic attack." She couldn't remember that and Ash seamed to understand. "It'll come back to you don't worry."

"What happened?" Ash turned around now facing her and kneeling next to her, this all felt very familiar and then Misty remembered the hospital. She couldn't help but smile a little. She kind of liked that Ash was back and she more than appreciated that he was here with her. Plus there was something in his eyes that made her feel, happy, a weird kind of happy, but happy none the less. And the way he was looking at her; she couldn't explain it but all she wanted to do was crawl into his arms…

"Well," he started pushing her thoughts away as he explained the events that took place hours ago. "And then once they were on the ground I freed the Pokémon and got you back here."

"Pika" Pikachu looked at him angrily.

"Okay, so Pikachu and Haunter freed the Pokémon and I taunted Jeff and _then_ we left." He then turned to Pikachu. "Happy now?" Pikachu seemed content and went back to eating the ketchup that Ash had given a while back. Misty rolled her eyes a little and gave a small smile.

"Having Haunter with you was practically cheating."

"See it's that practically word that makes it all okay." Misty sighed too tired to argue. "Anyway you should really go back to sleep while you can we have to leave once Brock gets here."

"What do you mean we have to leave? Where are we going exactly?"

"I'll explain in a couple of hours if I tell you now you won't get any sleep and you're going to need it. It's fine Mist, just relax." But when he saw her angry face he knew that that was exactly what she was not going to do, relax. He turned back facing the TV but Misty noted how he didn't go watch it in another room or put her in her own room. She tried to sit up suddenly putting the pieces together on her own but this backfired as she felt very light-headed from suddenly shooting up and Ash turned to her full of concern. "Misty c'mon you can't just get up you need to rest. That Alakazam did a number on you." She moaned and he brought the blanket back over her and leaned in looking her dead in the eye and getting very close to her. "Mist I'm serious you really need to sleep right now, don't worry everything is going in be fine." She wanted to smile up at him because he sounded so confident that for a moment she could honestly believe that it was true, that everything was in fact fine and that wherever they were going was completely not Rocket related but her logic wouldn't let her.

"How do you know that?" To this Ash merely smiled and retorted,

"Have I ever been wrong about that?" She rolled her eyes and rolled away from him settling down to try to sleep. If she was really going on a journey in a couple of hours Ash was right, she was going to need it.

Ash once again settled down watching the battle show on TV not that he was really paying attention to it, he was way more concerned with the door. He really wished Brock would just hurry up already and get here so they could go. Not that Brock was going this on purpose, he'd had to give Onix and Geodude to his family to use so that they could leave and that only left him with Ninetales to ride on. Not that she was a bad choice, but she wasn't nearly as fast as Onix would have been, not to mention the three of them would really need a Pokémon to carry all three of them to get out of here ASAP. When he was younger Ash would have never been so worried but there was something in Jeff's face that told him that Team Rocket had something major up their sleeve again and they were willing to target Misty to get it. Obviously this wasn't just about Pikachu anymore they wanted something more from him, they wanted to make him suffer and they were right to go right for her, had they done anything to her he would have never forgiven himself.

That's why he had called the league and they had shut it down for the season. That was also why all gym leaders were being rushed out of their towns and put into protection and that was why his, Misty's and Brock's families were all currently on the move to find somewhere safe, somewhere Rocket couldn't find them until they could figure out a way to stop them. Practically the whole region was shut down, and all the others were put into a warning mode where things were weird and young trainers needed an adult with them to continue their journeys. This was definitely serious this time.

"Ash?" When Misty woke up again he felt bad. He knew she was concerned and that there really wasn't much he could do for her.

"Yeah Mist?" He turned to face her again and she moved in a little closer to him.

"What's going on?"

"C'mon Mist get some sleep it's fine; don't worry about it."

"Ash I'm not going to get any sleep now anyway." He sighed knowing he had lost.

"Mist did you see who was there?"

"Yeah, well two of them, Jeff and that girl Domino from the _incident_."

"Exactly. Misty this is serious now." He watched as it all clicked.

"How extended does the leaving process go?"

"All of Kanto is shut down."

"My parents? My sisters? What about them?"

"All of yours mine and Brocks families are being paid special attention to and were put under protection, they're going to be fine."

"No contact."

"No location information."

"They Travel kids?"

"All collected, accounted for, and returned home." Misty nodded and slowly sat up.

"Where are we supposed to go."

"Well, we're under our protection."

"Okay but where are we going?"

"Can't say, you'll see when we get there."

"Ash it's just us here, where are we going?"

"Misty Jeff could have bugged your apartment." She sighed angrily and finally sat upright allowing herself time to readjust to moving. "What are you getting up for?"

"Well I need to pack."

"Okay all you need to do is grab cloths, I didn't feel right doing that." She blushed realizing Ash had the opportunity to look at her underwear and was suddenly very self conscious of the fact. Ash blushed as well knowing that they were both thinking about the same thing.

"What kind of cloths should I be packing?"

"Do you remember when we went on our journey and you complained about all the cloths you wished you'd had?"

"Yes? All that?" Ash eyed her and she sighed suddenly feeling really tired. But she got herself up, grabbed her small red backpack and stuffed all the cloths she'd wished that she'd had way back eight years ago, when she thought she was going on a three day fishing trip and ended up not coming back home for good for three years with only the occasional drop in.

She left her bag in her room and stumbled back out snuggling back into the couch. "How long until Brock gets here?"

"I don't know for sure." She nodded as she started to drift off to sleep. "Night Mist."

"Night Ash." She mumbled as she fell asleep leaving Ash to just watch the door in case Rocket decided to make an unexpected visit.

Misty woke up realizing that there was a strong wind in her face, and that she was freezing everywhere besides her back. As she gained consciousness she blinked open her eyes and saw that she was in the sky and that it was night. Last time she noted the time it was the afternoon when she was packing. She turned her head and a voice spoke.

"Hey Mist sorry, didn't want to wake you." Ash smiled at her and she realized he was holding her to himself to keep her steady on top of Charizard.

"Where are we?"

"Not exactly sure."

"What do you mean you're not exactly sure? Haven't your navigation skills gotten any better?" His smile broadened,

"Well I meant I don't know the exact place, my guess is that we're twenty miles from the coast and then we'll land."

"Oh, where's Brock?"

"He decided to ride Ninetales and met us in the morning or later tonight and then we'll all take Lapras in the morning."

"How did you get Lapras?"

"Oh, well there're probably a few things you should see." He went on to show to her and explain that Professor Oak had updated all the Pokémon programs to allow travelers and gym leaders to carry all their Pokémon at once, and showed Misty how to use her own. Then he went on to explain that he had used this to summon his Lapras and Charizard.

"So it's this bad?" It took Ash a minute to process her question and she noted his uneasiness with it. His face grew solemn as he answered her, and he openly showed his concern.

"Yeah Mist, I think it is." She turned so that she was facing him and smiled.

"Hey, just remember we've never gotten into something with Rocket that we couldn't handle between the three of us." He tried to smile but the both knew it was fake.

"I don't want anything to happen to the people that I care about."

"Ash, we're all tough. We can manage it, and if not, then you have to keep fighting for us. Understand?" She was still smiling although he felt the seriousness of her words. "I'm not saying any of it is easy but you need to do this for us, and I know that's what you'd want us to do right?"

"Yeah." She hugged him noticing how her hair was all in his face now and grabbed the elastic off her wrist and tied it back up in her side pony tail, and Ash flashed a smile at this.

"Besides it's just another adventure like the old times."

"How are you not scared?" Her smile actually faded at this question.

"I am, but it's hard to be really scared when I know I have you, and Brock."

"But after this morning-"

"Now we know what we could be up against. It was a test and I'd say we passed."

"Misty who knows what they might have done to you."

"It doesn't matter; you didn't give them that opportunity."

"Jeff already tried to kill you."

"And you saved me." Ash rolled his eyes not understanding how she could be so calm.

"We don't even know what they're after yet."

"Do we need to yet?"

"What does that mean?"

"Well we know that they are going to find us, so we stay hidden until we are ready and then we wait for them to find us, then we'll know exactly what it is what they want, and why, and how if we're lucky and we'll stop them like every other time before."

"I don't want them to find us Misty."

"Where is your sense of adventure Ketchum?"

"I thought you and Brock were supposed to be the responsible ones! You know the people trying to keep us out of trouble? Not trying to put us directly in danger?"

"Psh that was the thirteen year old Misty who just wanted you alive to fix her bike." She smiled teasingly and Ash retorted.

"Oh so is that all this is about?"

"Upps, you caught me." She said with the utmost amount of sarcasm.

"Well in _that _case I'll just leave you here. Go ahead and land Charizard." She hit him playfully and noticed that they were actually landing.

"Ash what are you doing we're just messing around."

"Yeah _sure_."

"Honestly Ash what are you doing?"

"Having Charizard land?"

"No _really_? I thought we were getting higher."

"Misty we're here calm down. Jeze what happened to that want of adventure?" She sighed and slapped his shoulder once more. Right before they hit the ground he grabbed her close for stability. The landing was pretty good considering but it was bumpy.

"Great aim buddy look the cave's right there." He let go of her sliding off and then held out his hand for her to grab on. She did and he helped her down. They he pulled out his Poké ball and recalled him so he could rest and in the same motion unzipped his backpack revealing Pikachu who had gone in there to avoid the wind. "C'mon let's set up camp.

_**I know this chapter isn't the most exciting but hey, we all need fillers right? I'll try to be swift with the next one, until then please review if you have a moment thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Night 1

**Hey all. So I finally have a new chapter. It took a while I know, sorry. I live in Connecticut and we just got attacked by storm Alfred which blew our power. The only reason I am even online is because my AMAZING step father is an electrician and my mom knew a contractor. The contractor gave us a generator and the AMAZING step father set everything up :~D But enough about me on with the story!**

Ash looked at the little cave they had landed at. It was really tiny and it was very shallow there would barley be enough room for the three of them if they light a fire, and they would definitely need a fire tonight. Misty seemed to notice too, but didn't say anything. Instead, she simply took one of the sleeping bags out and started setting up camp. Ash sighed as he realized that meant he'd have to go get the fire wood. He didn't really mind, but he was kind of lazy…

By the time he had collected enough wood and came back Misty was relaxing on her sleeping back looking at something. "Hey what're you looking at?"

"Nothing." She said smoothly, as she slipped the book-like item under her torso. Ash, now interested, set the wood down where Misty had obviously intended it to be as there was nothing directly around it and plopped down next to her.

"If it's _nothing_ then why are you _hiding_ it?"

"Because it's _nothin_g as in none of _your _business." He made a shocked face and put his hand to his heart all dramatic like.

"I am hurt Misty. Nay! Crushed! That you, one of my best friends, would wish to keep something from me, how? How could you do this to me?" As if the phrase and acting he'd done to go along with the spiel wasn't enough he placed his hand on his forehead and fell over as if dead.

"Are you done yet?" He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Uh!" He fell over again. She giggled and he suddenly reached out to her and to Misty's horror started tickling her right above the hip.

"ASH!" She squealed, "STOP IT"

"Pika pi" Pikachu shook his head in disapproval as he watched the spectacle.

"Let me see the book."

"No."

"I won't stop until you show me!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE."

"WHY?"

"Its embarrassing okay?"

"Then _why _did you bring it?" He asked while still tickle-attacking her.

"Ash seriously stop."

"Tell me."

"I wanted to remember."

"What?" She pulled it out and pointed to the cover. Ash stopped tickling her and read it. It said Misty's Journal but Journal was crossed and Misty had written 'Survival guide to Living with Ash Ketchum.' He had to read it a couple of times just to process it. "You needed a survival guide to travel with me?"

"Need? No. I Started this the first night I was with you, and then after we became friends I more did it as a joke, but there are some valid things to remember in here."

"Oh yeah? Like what? It's not like I'm difficult to live with Misty." She laughed and flipped through.

"How about number 2, 'Always Have food, the boy eats like a crazy, starving, person'."

"I was a growing boy and we were constantly walking and training."

"You don't need to defend it Ash I was using it to make a point."

"Yeah well you're not the easiest person to live with either." She sighed.

"Honestly Ash I brought to remember a couple of things but mostly I brought it as a laugh, but that doesn't mean I want you to read it, especially if you're getting this sensitive over your appetite." She stuffed it back into her bag. Ash just looked at her for a second.

"What did you want to remember in there?" She blushed a little, and then she sighed and took it back out. She flipped though actually getting to the middle of the book looking for a good example.

"Well," She flipped back and forth now as if trying to decide which one to reveal to him. "Number 22, 'Be careful with how often you compliment him, he has a big enough ego as it is'." He actually laughed at that one.

"It took you _that _long to decide write that one down?"

"That was the third night."

"You wrote 22 rules in three nights?"

"Well it was more or less redundant considering number 3 is, 'Don't let him grow his ego- it is already large enough'." Ash sweat dropped and sighed,

"Okay well how many are redundant?"

"Surprisingly not _that _many."

"Come on Misty please let me read them."

"Why do you want to see it so badly?"

"I want to know what you thought of me back then." She sighed and looked up at the sky, it was already dark and now it was windy and cold…

"Okay, you make the fire and I'll let you read it while I make some food."

"Great, only one problem."

"What?"

"Brock has all the food." She turned and looked at him giving him the weirdest expression of annoyance, surprise and a little anger.

"How did Brock end up with all the food?"

"Well we were trying to give Charizard the lightest load possible and the food was heavy so we took one of Brock's bags and he grabbed all the food for the most even load size."

"You have just broken rule number 6!" They both started to laugh and finally Misty just sighed. "Okay make the fire and I'll let you read it."

"YES!" He jumped up like he was actually ten again and started to set the fire to last the night.

Now Misty found herself sitting in front of the roaring fire watching very carefully out of the corner of her eyes she watched Ash reading her journal and wondered why on Earth she actually let him do this.

He was just about half way through when Misty spoke. "Alright Ash you've seen it, can I please have it back?" He finished reading something smiled and looked up.

"I'm sorry Mist what was that?"

"Can I please have that back now."

"You already let me read most of it, why bother stopping me now?" He smiled as he watched the blush rush into her checks again. "Unless there is something in the end that you wouldn't want me to see." His smile broadened and he started looking for where it ended.

"Ash Ketchum don't you dare." He continued to flip the pages completely ignoring her. "Ash give it back." She got up and started towards him but he only stood and started walking away from her. "Why are you such a child!" She jumped onto his back and saw that he was in fact on the last page and reading in. Realizing this she got off his back and slumped back to her sleeping bag and laid down face-first. Ash looked back at her in shock.

"Number 302, Ash is an Idiot- Just a general reminder not to get my hopes up. Number 303, Ash is immature- just another reminder. Number 304, I hate Ash Ketchum. Number 305, Number 304 is a lie. Number 306, If you are to travel with Ash Ketchum do not fall in love with him- You will feel like a broken-hearted idiot when you must separate, and possibly give him a handkerchief out of desperation." Ash looked over at her and saw that she had completely submersed herself under her sleeping bag now. "Misty?"

"What?" She asked miserably, not even moving.

"Number 306?" She ignored him so Ash set down the book on his sleeping bag and walked over to hers kneeling beside her. "And I'm the child?" He asked teasingly. Misty sighed and reemerged looking at him but not in the eye. "Number 306?"

"I was thirteen I don't know it was a long time ago."

"If that was the case you wouldn't have tried so hard to stop me from reading it." She sighed again and said.

"When I was younger I had a crush on you okay? Are you happy now? Can I please have it back now?" Ash stood back up and walked over to his bag and pulled a pen out, then went over to Misty's journal and opened it up and started writing in it. Misty watched curiously until he had finished at which point he walked back to her and set it down before returning to his bag. She opened it cautiously and flipped through to where Ash had written. She looked back at him who was attempting to look uninterested, but, was really watching her very intently.

'Survival guide to Misty'

Number 1: Beware her bike- She will follow you for three years until you pay her back, or repair it.

Number 2: Beware her mallet- She will hit you with it whenever she decides you are deserving.

Number 3: Never make fun of water Pokémon-See rule number 2.

Number 4: Beware her eyes- You will get lost in them.

Number 5: Never accept a lure that looks just like her- you will never be able to use it no matter how good you know it is.

Number 6: Never let her go- As soon as you do you will realize that you love her and by the time you manage to admit this to yourself you will come back and find that someone else has already gotten to her. You may also find that that handkerchief she left you never leaves your side and that you will wait for her in hopes that she is stupid enough to fall for a moron like you.

Misty found that she needed to read that about four times. Ash loved her? Or no- Ash loves her. She looked at him who had by now stopped pretending not to look at her and gave a half grin. "You're not a moron." She mumbled. Ash couldn't hear her so he moved closer to her so they were sitting right next to each other.

"What?"

"I said you're not a moron." They laughed a little but everything felt too tense, too many things that neither of them had said.

"I'm sorry Mist, I'm sorry for not calling or writing and then coming back like this. It was unfair of me to think you would just be sitting on your hands frozen in time waiting for me to grow up." She shook he head.

"You shouldn't be. Expecting me to wait for you is comical, but never be sorry for coming back, please."

"I should have never let you go."

"Ash, we didn't have a choice I had to go. I needed to take care of the gym."

"I still could have kept in touch, I could have written, or called, or stopped by."

"You were chasing your dream; you did what was best for you."

"Being a Pokémon Master," He paused looking for the right words, "It's still what I want to do, my life goal, but it hasn't been my sole dream for a while now."

"What do you mean?" Misty was actually shocked.

"I've had two dreams for a while now and the other beats being a Master."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Misty looked away she wanted to know- needed to know even but was scared to ask.

"What is it?" He looked right into her eyes and she swallowed suddenly feeling, awkward being this close to him.

"Being with you." She didn't know why but she felt herself start to cry. She never cried and Ash had been back for not even a month and she was crying all the time- or at least more often than usual. He moved swiftly, embracing her and she rested her head into his chest. For a moment everything was okay after that because there was something about being there in Ash's arms that was so comforting, and natural to her that she stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Ash,"

"Misty?"She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I," She didn't know how to tell him but he left her go a little creating enough space between them for him to look at her in the eyes. Her beautiful green eyes…

Before he could think to stop himself he kissed her. He had just leaned in caressed he face with his hand and kissed her on the lips. Misty was surprised but didn't pull away. The kiss was tender, and sweet it left them both blushing and a little confused as to how to handle the new situation.

"Ash, I want to be with you,"

"But not right now." He finished a little sad but seaming to understand.

"I can't let you be the rebound to Jeff. I would never forgive myself to make you be that person." He nodded slowly.

"It's okay Mist, because I made you wait for a long time I think it's only fair that it's my turn now." He kissed her on the forehead and then let her go moving back to his sleeping bag. "Night Mist."

"Night Ash" She said a little dazed and very confused. She settled back into her sleeping bag praying that this had not been a dream…

She woke up a couple of hours later it was very cold and she saw that the fire had gone out. She was shaking pretty badly and looked over and saw that Ash was too…

Hesitantly she walked over and knelt next to him shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Ash?" He woke up and looked around then realized how cold he was. When he looked at Misty and saw how almost purple her face was he jumped up and started the fire again without another word. They were both shaking really badly as they sat next to the fire.

"Okay I know what we said last night but if we share a sleeping bag-" Misty nodded not needed to hear the rest cuddled right into him, resting her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her to help keep them warm. And without another word they both fell asleep warm, and falling rapidly into a new situation.

**Ohhh things are getting a little saucy! But how will things turn out in the morning… you know when Brock comes and all and after what Misty had already said... Oh boy I set up a lot of issues for myself to work out… crap. Oh well. With my power situation I'm not sure how long it will take but I'll try to keep updating asap. In the meantime please please please (note the three times :D ) review it means a lot to me Thanks and happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Morning After

**Okay this one is going to be a little shorter but it was a good place to stop and after all I just updated this morning with chapter 7 so you all should be very proud of me for publishing not one, but TWO chapters in ONE day :D. Well you can all thank Storm Albert for taking away my school. On with the story! **

Misty woke up to something moving under her- to Ash moving under her. As soon as she realized this she sat up and rubbed her eyes. _'Oh no what have I done!' _She thought miserably to herself. She looked around and tried to remember exactly what had happened…

The fire had gone out and they were freezing, that was innocent enough right? She hoped Ash would still take their conversation from the night before seriously but could he really now? She got up without a word and started to pack up her sleeping bag, after all once Brock got here they were leaving…

Brock. Misty stopped and sighed to herself.

Brock. What were they going to tell him? Nothing she decided because nothing was happening because she was not ready for this and because Ash said he would wait for her…

Her thoughts stopped when Ash touched her shoulder. "Misty, you know last night it doesn't have to mean anything, I know it wouldn't have happened had I actually kept the fire going." He had said it softly, as if it was a secret just for the two of them to keep, then he smiled at her and she relaxed. This was why she was glad he had actually grown up a little.

"Thanks." She wished she was stronger now though that she could actually get Jeff out of her mind but that's why she couldn't be with Ash, she had done this to Jeff and now there was no way she would allow herself to do this to him. Besides they were eighteen. They had plenty of time and now was probably not the best what with Rocket after him again and using, or attempting to use her as bait. She finished rolling up her sleeping bag and then turned back to him. "It's still a little chilly. Why don't you go get some more wood so that we'll stay warm until Brock gets here and when he does we can eat before we go."

"Oh yeah we haven't eaten in a while!" She face palmed and he laughed. "I'm just playing do you honestly think I could forget that I haven't eaten? You're right Mist, you did need that book." He smiled at her and she laughed a little as he walked back out of the cove with Pikachu following close behind. She continued to pack up his stuff while he was gone until she heard something.

"Ash?" She questioned while reaching for her Poké ball around her belt. When she got not answer she threw it out Poliwhirl appeared and walked towards the entrance. She listened until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey MISTY it's just me! Ahh!" She laughed knowing Brock was being sprayed by Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl its okay let him in." They both came back Poliwhirl happy and Brock rather wet. She smiled and went over hugging him and now becoming a little wet herself but it would dry if Ash ever came back with the fire wood. "How was your trip."

"Cold, long, but my family is on their way safely so I guess that's all that matters at the moment. How was yours and Ash's ride?"

"I was out for most of it. That Alakazam must have really done a number on me."

"How are you feeling now?" Brock asked full of concern.

"I'm fine now, really. It was a little cold last night but as took care of that."

"What? Did he actually build a fire that could last more than a few hours?"

"No but he kept it up after the first time he let it go out." She knew this wasn't true but if Brock heard an inkling of what happened last night he would make it be his life's mission to get them together. Then again if anyone could give love advice it would be Brock. Knowing that Ash had only just left and that she didn't have to tell Brock anything that had happened to ask for advice she took a chance. "Brock can I ask you about something?"

"Sure Misty what's up?" Brock had grown up a lot too, and that made conversations like these a lot easier with him to turn to. Sure she had her sisters but somehow she always felt like Brock understood her better. She had hesitated and Brock smiled a little "Ash?"

"Not just Ash." She sighed and looked at him, he hadn't gone a googly-eyed yet so she could proceed. "When I was dating Jeff, I was okay until random little things happened that would remind me of Ash. I always pushed them away because Ash and I hadn't spoken and I was trying to be done with liking him. Now everything feels like it's in reverse. I finally have a chance to be single again but Ash is back, and instead of thinking about Ash I'm thinking about Ash and Jeff. I don't get it, it's like I can't allow myself to be happy." Brock nodded and thought for a moment.

"Maybe its how things ended with Jeff. A sudden change of personality in a way you never would have expected, and Ash just kind of fell out of the sky to you. So in your head you're still trying to figure out what happened in your last relationship and trying to decide if you do love Ash and its getting all jumbled."

"It's all so confusing. I was happy with the old normal Jeff, but he was going to ask me to marry him and I freaked out. I am happy with Ash and I think I might love him again but now I can't let Jeff go."

"Maybe the answer is something you don't want to hear."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's neither of them?" Misty was honestly surprised when he said that. Brock had been trying to get her to say that she loved Ash for a long time and no he was saying she didn't? "All I'm saying is that a lot has been happening right now. Maybe what you're looking for isn't who you love but who can be your shoulder right now and help you through this. You don't need to date Ash for him to do that for you and I'm here for you too." She nodded maybe that did make sense…

"Thank you" she said lightly giving him a hug.

"Anytime." She felt really lucky. She didn't just have one best friend. She had two, and they were both here protecting her. Her love life would just have to wait a while until her regular life calmed down.

Ash had found some wood and was bringing it back when he heard Misty and Brock talking. He didn't know why but he stopped just away from the entrance. Pikachu noticed and turned about to say something when Ash held his finger to his lips. Pikachu silently obeyed and jumped on Ash's should to wait for whatever it was that they were actually waiting for. 'What am I doing?' He questioned himself about to step forward and show himself when he stopped again.

"Ash?" Brock was talking and now Ash couldn't help but stop. If they were talking about him then he should leave so they could. He had convinced himself that he would walk away when he heard Misty speak.

"Not just Ash." Curiosity getting the better of him he waiting and listened to their whole conversation. Not wanting to walk right back in after, when they were done he turned away and went back into the woods to wait for a few minutes and reflected on what had been said. _'She said she loves me, or she thinks she does but she's still thinking of Jeff.' _He sighed this is basically what she told him last night. She was honest with him and yet somehow he had found a way to hope she was just playing hard to get. _'I promised her I would wait. She was right we're young we have our whole lives to be together after this mess is over.' _But he was still concerned. What if there was no later. He pushed that thought away as quickly as it had come. Yes, there was a possibility that Rocket could kill them, but there had always been that possibility and they had been beating it for eight years. _'This is different this time though, I just don't know why yet.'_ Ash closed his eyes and relaxed himself. He needed to calm down before he walked back, Misty obviously had enough on her mind and didn't need to worry about him too. If she would-

He threw the fire wood in his hands down and reached for his head. He needed to chill. It was Misty he was thinking about. No matter what she would always care about him and she would be worried if he came back like this. He took a deep breath and sat down against a tree when he heard someone walking towards him.

"Ash?"

"Right here Brock." _'Great times up.'_

"Misty and I were getting worried you've been gone a while, so I told her I'd come looking for you." He looked around and noting the fire wood and Pikachu's expression he sat down next to him. "You heard us didn't you?" Ash sighed and nodded.

"I was going to leave and come back once I heard my name but it was like I couldn't let myself. I heard everything. About how Misty feels about Jeff. We had sort of talked last night, but her telling you it makes it sound different."

"More legit?"

"No, more lasting. Like I wanted to make myself believe that after this was over bam! We'd be together. After what you two said it just sounds like I'd be lucky to have her in m y life a year later or something."

"She needs time Ash. She can't hurt you like she hurt Jeff, it counts for something."

"How can you say this? You basically just told Misty that she needed to wait and that she might not love either of us and you're sitting her acting like it's just going to take more time. What do you actually think?" Brock sighed.

"Ash I'm telling you both the truth in the terms that you need to hear them. Misty needs to hear that she can't be with you right now because if I told her that I think you two are made for each other, because I do think that, but she's still thinking about Jeff it will never work. I can tell you the truth because you're not the one with the choice right now." Ash seemed a little happier about this but not by much.

"What if she doesn't choose me Brock? Or worse what if something happens to her?" Ash was completely chest fallen as he asked these, because they both knew that in the end either could completely undo him.

"We're not going to let anything happen to her, and let me ask you this, would you rather see her happy or with you?"

"I'd rather see her happy to be with me."

"If only one or the other were options."

"Happy. I love her that's all I want for her."

"Then if worst comes to worst focus on that, but Ash you two really were made for each other. Do you think?"

"I pray that we are every night." Brock smiled.

"She just needs time Ash, give her that. After all didn't it take you five years?"

"Something like that." Ash grumbled as they stood to recollect their fire wood and go back to Misty. The rest of the day was boring, they ate finished packing on go on Lapras to 'Ash's destitution of wonder and mystery'. At least that was what he was calling it. It would take a couple of days but none of them minded. Between Rocket, family, and relationships each had more than enough to think about to occupy the time.

**I warned you it was a little short, but I think a little over 2,000 words is still pretty good and it leaves me with an excellent take off point for next time. And since I apparently have no school again tomorrow you might see another chapter out then, but I'm not promising anything. Please keep reviewing! Thank you! Happy Reading :~D**


	9. Chapter 9 The First Choice

**Hi again. Wow I don't think I have posted this much so fast ever. But don't get used to it, my high school has power back and as of Monday school is back in session so it's back to writing a couple of paragraphs a night, not to mention NaNoWriMo is going to get in my way too, but I will update, after this chapter I think you may all really want me too anyway ;) But enough of me go ahead and read!**

They had ended up spending three days ridding on Lapras. Three days. Three days stuck together when what they really probably needed was a good amount of time to get away from each other and think. Needless to say Brock was concerned because either they were going to end up making out in some way that would disgust him seeing as he saw Ash as his best friend and Misty as one of his sisters, or they were going to kill each other. Either way when Brock saw land he was so excited he almost started dancing. He refrained himself knowing they had only just begun their journey.

On the ride over Ash had explained his Mystery location and none of them were exactly excited about it. They were going to the tallest mountain in Kanto to train and strategize and then they would go from there. Sure it was safe and some would argue unexpected, definitely not somewhere Rocket would want to go, but that was because NO ONE wanted to come here. Not to mention the hike to and up the mountain would probably take about a week.

Ash and Misty hadn't really spoken the whole way although that didn't surprise anyone. After all that had happened to them in the last few weeks when you really sat down and thought about it. Misty had almost died, Jeff had tried to kill her, Rocket had tried to nab her, and now they were running from Rocket, not to mention that Ash had told her he loved her and now Misty was dealing with a whole new set of emotional trauma. Brock couldn't even take it in and handle it all at once and most of it was second hand to him.

Of course the silence couldn't last forever. Even though they had all grown up apparently not much had actually changed, as Brock discovered one day into hiking.

"What do you mean you didn't think about this? Ash you planned it! How could you not think about a problem like this?" Misty glared at the boy who was attempting to look oblivious in hopes she would get frustrated and give up, but it had rarely worked five years ago so he wasn't sure why he was even trying it.

"Misty give it a rest okay? I didn't exactly have time to plan this!"

"Stop it both of you. This is just because we've been stuck in close coders for too long. Once we get to the top and can spread out and make camp we'll all feel better."

"Yeah that's great Brock except we're never going to get there because Mr. Chosen on over there never thought about grabbing a map!" She regretted it as soon as she said it. That was low, especially for the situation. "I-I'm sorry Ash I didn't mean it." She said quickly which Ash actually hadn't been expecting but he couldn't blame her, not really. She had been through a lot and for a girl who had adjusted to a regular day to day scheduled life this was insane and she was back to being lost on top of all the information they had exchanged.

"Whatever its fine don't worry about it." He was cold, he knew it too but things were a problem and he couldn't let himself be how he wanted to her now, it wasn't fair to her. Brock was right she needed to make this decision on her own. Misty took the words like a knife and turned away. This was going to be difficult.

It was another two days in basically silence before they got back on the trail and an additional week before they got to the top. Obviously it took longer than had been expected and it had been a lot quieter than anyone would have imagined. Misty hadn't said a word to anyone since the last fight with Ash; she had been too lost in her thoughts. Ash and Brock had talked a little but the conversations had felt forced and so were brief and awkward.

They set up camp and battle areas the first day, with once again no conversation. The silence was becoming unbearable when Brock pulled Ash aside.

"Ash you need to talk to her, this is getting ridiculous."

"Brock what do you suggest I say? 'I'm sorry Mist I just don't know how to talk to you now that I told you that I'm in love with you and you told me you can't love me right now'. Yeah Brock that'll go over really well."

"But making her feel like you've changed your mind is better? Extremes Ash, try living without extremes for once. In fact tell her exactly that because then at least she'll know that you do love her and are trying to respect her decision versus pushing her further away."He stole a glance at her and frowned. She was beautiful, even now that she looked so sad and out of place. It had gotten cold now that they were so high up and currently Misty was wearing a long navy turtle neck and long dark jeans. When it got colder at night she loosened her ponytail enough to but on her white hat and gloves to match but wasn't wearing them yet tonight. Instead she was sitting near the end of their cave shelter watching the sky as if waiting for something. He couldn't help but wonder if she was waiting for answers, or for the battle they were all expecting eventually 'When did being with Misty start becoming difficult?' He asked himself before he sighed. "I'll make an excuse to leave you guys alone for a while, try to be done in two hours."

"Where are you going for two hours?"

"Ash we're on top of a mountain, we need to start marking the trees to the river and other places so that once it snows we won't get lost." Ash nodded sounded like a good enough idea. He went back to starting the fire now that it was getting late, and Brock announced that he would be back in a couple of hours. Misty nodded but still didn't say a word. Ash hesitated and Pikachu nudged him for reassurance. When Ash shook his head at his Pokémon partner he took the initiative himself and ran up to her.

"Pika pi?" Misty glanced at him and patted him giving a small smile. It was then that Ash noticed she was looking at a piece of paper. Feeling disappointed in himself for having allowed his Pokémon to be braver than himself, he walked over and sat next to her.

"Mind if I sit?" She shook her head and continued to pet Pikachu while he made happy 'cha' noises, but didn't actually look at him. "Mist can we talk?" She finally looked at him but still said nothing. This silence was really starting to become unbearable. "Misty please talk to me." She looked at him,

"What do you want me to say." He sighed

"How are you?"

"What?"

"You're diction Mist, I know it, this, can't be easy on you, it's not easy on me either so I know you must be feeling it double." She nodded.

"Ash, I" She trailed off like she was changing her mind and he took her hand.

"Misty you can tell me anything, please why did you stop talking to us."

"I don't want to hurt you and I talked to Brock, and I felt like I betrayed you… and Jeff"

"You did not betray me. Misty you needed someone Brock is a great person to talk to."

"I know, but I don't need Brock's help and I can't ask you to help me."

"Misty I would do anything for you."

"This would be cruel."

"It's about Jeff?" She nodded solemnly.

"I want to help you." He said lower squeezing her hand. "Mist all I want is for you to be happy." And for the first time he really meant it because watching her all this time this distant was worse than watching her with Jeff that night.

"Are you sure?" She whispered as if saying it too loud would break the spell on this moment. He smiled

"Absolutely, so what is still on your mind about Jeff?" She handed him the paper.

'_Daisy Violent and Lilly,_

_I hope everything is going as planned on your tour but I was hoping you could all change your plans just a little for your little sister. I'm sure you are all by now aware that things have been becoming more and more serious, and I want to finally take this chance to make my move. Our anniversary is coming up and I want to propose to Misty but I want everything to be as perfect as possible and you all know how hard your sister can make things when planning something romantic. So I have enclosed so pictures of how I plan to make the nights arrangements and I was hoping you girls would give your superb judgment on them for Misty's liking. I have the most important which is a picture of the ring I plan to propose with, but this is possibly the hardest decision considering she rarely wears jewelry so I decided to try something classic please let me know if I am totally off. I love Misty I just want this to be as perfect as she is. Also one last thing, I was hoping you could secretly come home for that night. Regardless of how the night goes, I am sure she will want you all there after. Thank you so much_

_Jeff'_

"Wow he was really trying to make you happy."

"I Know."

"How did you get this anyway?"

"Daisy was concerned that I wasn't on the same page as him, and she was right I wasn't. She wouldn't let me know what he had planned but they had no idea about the ring so she sent me a picture of it to approve along with this. It was pretty, but I've never worn jewelry, I had no idea what I would want so I said yes to it and began to try to decide if I really wanted to marry him."

"Had you decided yet?"

"No. But I'd still had a month I hadn't needed to yet."

"If you loved him shouldn't it have been easy?"

"That's what I thought. But as soon as this came all I could think about was if I loved him or not and how I didn't know."

"What's still bothering you about it?"

"That he tried to kill me after wanting to marry me. After I got this everything started to change. I hadn't thought about it until after, but he started acting more controlling like he owned me. He hadn't even asked me yes, I didn't even know what I would say it doesn't make sense and now all of this wit Rocket…" She trailed off looking Ash in the eye.

"You think they did something to him don't you?"

"I think it's possible."

"Let me ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"If that was the case, would you want to marry him?" He had been holding her hand but let it go as she thought not wanting to hold her to him metaphorically or physically. She needed to know this on her own.

"I don't know." He gave a small smile.

"When you can decide that, we can decide what to do okay Mist?" She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her. "Regardless of what happens with us I need to you know, you'll always be my best friend Misty." He let her go and stood letting her sit there to think about what it was she really wanted for her life.

Misty was still distant for the rest of the night but not in a way that made in uncomfortable in a way that made them feel like she was really processing something and just needed to think. Even when they had all said good night Misty had not tried to talk to either man about anything important and Ash just figured she needed more time. His words kept ringing through his head _'I made you wait for a long time I think it's only fair that it's my turn now'_ reminding him that he needed to be strong enough to handle this for her.

They feel asleep to a strong fire surely large enough to make it through the night. It was cozy and night in the cave. Ash was sleeping on top of his sleeping bag having dozed off before he had actually meant to. He was woken up by a gentle shaking. He opened his eyes and saw Misty kneeling next to him. "Mist is everything okay? What time is it?" He looked around and saw it was dark and there seemed to be no impending danger so he relaxed and waiting for her to answer.

"I wouldn't." She whispered.

"You wouldn't what?" She would have rolled her eyes at him, but she had just woken up so she just answered him.

"I wouldn't marry him now, because I'm in love with someone else." Ash couldn't help but smile as he sat up to look her in the eye. She looked particularly beautiful in the fire light, with her hair down around her face and her bangs swooped to the side. Not to mention what the fire did to her eyes, it danced in her pupils and in the red yellow glow her brilliant green eyes stood out as if looking into his soul. Then again at this point as was pretty sure she could look in a mirror and see his soul. After all she had become the only thing that really mattered to him anymore. "I love you Ash, and I want to choose to be with you, if you still wan-" She never finished her sentence. Ash had kissed her before she could get the words out. He slowly wrapped his arms around her as they kissed having the sensation of never wanting to let her go again. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"What ever gave you the idea that I _could_ even consider changing my mind about you?" She frowned and looked away

"Because I couldn't decide." He reached out, caressing her face and turning her head to look at him again.

"You could have married him and then thirty years later come to me and said you made a mistake and I would have been waiting happily for you. To me there is only you Misty. There has only ever been you I was just too dense to see it at first." Her eyes watered slightly as she started to smile. The first real Misty smile he had seen since they had gotten here. He leaned in and kissed her again pulling her down to lay next to him on his sleeping bag. This time she pulled away

"What now?"

"Now? Now I never let you go ever again."

"But Brock-" Ash smiled.

"Brock will be ecstatic in the morning when he sees, why spoil it by making him wait?" She laughed quietly being conscious that Brock and Pikachu were sleeping. He shifted to open the sleeping bag so the two could crawl in and he held her close, while she rest her head on his chest, apparently her new favorite sleeping position. He stroked her long hair lovingly as he watched her slowly start to drift to sleep and smiled leaning down to kiss her on the head giving himself a sensation of de ja vu as he said. "I love you."

"I love you Ash." He squeezed her a little tighter for a moment not realizing how important it was to hear her say 'I love you Ash' half asleep before now. Suddenly satisfied he started allowing himself so drift to sleep too. They'd have a lot of questions in the morning and would need all their energy to survive Pikachu and Brock.

**I know FINALLY right? But alas if things kept going this well then it would be a pretty boring story. Opps, said too much, but yes this is not the end but its sooooo cute right? Please Review I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter especially (Reviews SO make my day) Happy Reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 A New Beginning

**Hi… I owe a rather large apology as to why this took so long. Basically life went crazy and I couldn't figure out what to do now that they were together to get the story back on track… But I got it now and really like how this chapter worked out, it's a little short but I figured a little short after all this time was probably okay. Again sorry and I'll try to keep up.**

It took a while for Ash and Misty to settle with everything. After all, they hadn't exactly planned this, nor did it come at an ideal time.

Brock on the other hand was ecstatic. In fact overly so. Not a day went by that he didn't spy on them (And get caught) just to make sure that this was happening and mostly he claimed it was to make sure Ash didn't do anything stupid, because it was inevitable that he would at some point.

The peaceful bliss of them getting along only lasted for two weeks before their honeymoon period was over. Training had already begun because they had to be ready for whatever threat there was to Ash and somehow Misty and not even a new (and long awaited) relationship could put their ultimate safety on hold.

"Ash Ketchum I swear one of these days you are going to kill your Pokémon if you treat them like that!" Misty yelled from across the upper battlefield. They had each won but Ash had the disadvantage with this round putting Charizard against Gyarados. Really had Misty wanted to she could have whipped them out already, but she restrained Gyarados in hopes that Ash would come to his senses and surrender before Charizard got hurt even more. Not to mention the battle wasn't even completely fair due to Charizard still being tired from the scouting Ash had done a few days earlier.

"I know how to handle my Pokémon Mist!" He bellowed back agitated. He knew he was losing, but he also knew Misty was going easy on him and he hated that. Besides Charizard was fine, he could handle the intense training. "Just Battle!"

"You know what no. Gyarados return." The red beam pulled the annoyed Pokémon back into his ball and Misty turned walking back toward the cave. Ash Returned Charizard and ran down after her.

"Misty what did you do that for?" He demanded angrily. Brock looked up from his dinner prep not even hiding that he was listening. Not that they cared Brock always played referee in their fights.

"You were going to make him knocked out completely." She didn't even look at him attempting to make herself look busy.

"That's the point."

"Ash we can't work them this hard here! We have to be ready for team rocket to show up whenever and knocking out our strongest Pokémon is not exactly the best way to be ready to defend ourselves." She spat back still refusing to turn around.

"Misty he would have been fine, in fact I might have beaten him you have no clue what could have happened."

"You are pathetic. Since when do you care more about winning than your Pokémon! That's not you Ash!" She screamed running out.

"Ug!" He collapsed onto his sleeping bag stuffing his head into his pillow. He should have know dating Misty would be harder than being friends.

"Ash go apologize."

"Brock! You're supposed to be my best friend that makes you automatically on my side!"

"Misty is like one of my sisters therefore I tell you when you're wrong just like now."

"What? How is she right?"

"This isn't like you. You never would normally push your Pokémon all the way unless you had to, and you don't have to with Misty and she's right, you shouldn't push so hard under these circumstances."

"I hate it when she's right."

"You know there's a solution to that?"

"Really?" Ash asked knowing there was a pun coming.

"Yep."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What is it, what's the solution?" Ash asked as he started for the opening.

"Stop being wrong."

"Ha ha you're so funny." He said without emotion as he and Pikachu started after her. He saw her go towards the woods so he decided that was as good of place as any to start. "Mist!" He called. He waited for a few seconds, when he got no response he sighed Pikachu leaped off his shoulder to start to sniff her out but Ash stopped him. "No it's okay Buddy I think I know where she went. Ash followed the trail that lead to the river and couldn't help but smile when he saw her there sitting right on the bank. "Mist I-"

"Go away Ash."

"Misty come on I'm trying to apologize."

"I don't care." Ash rolled his eyes she was more stubborn than he was.

"Misty please, I'm sorry that I'm letting everything get to my head, but you're right, I'm not like that and it's probably good that we decided this sooner rather than latter right?" She turned away from him not saying anything. "Misty" he said really quietly moving to be in front of her again. She glared at him, but the softness in his voice kept her from turning away. "Please talk to me?"

"What do you want me to say?" She asked. She tried to sound angry but her eyes showed that she really wasn't anymore so Ash smiled.

"How about that you forgive me because you love me?" He said slowly wrapping one arm around her and caressing her face with the other hand. She blushed as she lost her glare.

"Stop it I want to be mad at you." She said but he smiled and kissed her knowing he'd won. "Come on Brock was making dinner and I'm starving."

"You're always hungry."

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah name one time when you're not hungry?"

"When I'm sleeping."

"Nope wrong."

"How on Earth would you know that?"

"Your stomach makes noises in your sleep."

"Wha-" Ash suddenly stopped and looked around.

"What? What do you hear?"

"I heard something moving over there." He said and started towards it. 'Sure walk towards the possible danger.' Misty thought as she ran after him.

"Mist go back."

"No."

"Stop being stubborn."

"I will when you will." She said with a smile. Ash glared at her but rolled his eyes and crept along quietly. Pikachu perked up his ears.

"What is it Pikachu?" Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran into a group of bushes. Misty got on her knees and peered under them. She saw a large group of brown furry legs and Pikachu. "Well?"

"Large group of Pokémon." She whispered not wanted to scare them off. Pikachu started to talk to them and Misty stood back up and joined Ash waiting. "Any idea what he's saying?"

"Not really. If I had to guess I'd say he's trying to convince them that we're nice and to come out and meet us." She nodded and turned back to the bushes. After a few long and noisy minutes Pikachu came out with two Eevees following him.

"Aww!" Misty knelt immediately and held out a hand to them with a huge smile on her face. Ash reached for a Poké ball on his belt. Misty saw this out of the corner of her eye and turned back to him. "Ash Ketchum what do you think you are doing?"

"Trying to catch an Eevee?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean you are not going to catch an Eevee right now, can't you see how scared they are?" She was right. They wouldn't take more than a few steps away from the bush and kept looking as Pikachu who was encouraging them. "Ash don't you think it's weird that they're even here? There are more in the bushes and it's not like this would be their natural environment. They need help not to just be captured."

"Yeah you're probably right." He agreed getting lower to the ground like Misty was. Satisfied Misty turned back to the Eevees and smiled again.

"Hi guys. Why do you come over here so we can meet? We BOTH promise we won't capture you okay?" She said sweetly.

"Unless that's what you want."

"Ash!"

"Hey they might want a home with us." She rolled her eyes and watched. One seemed on guard but they other seemed like it wanted to check her out.

"It's okay." She said again. It decided it was okay and walked slowly towards her. When it got to her hand it sniffed it and Misty petted it gently. "Hi I'm Misty. And this idiot over here is Ash."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot."

"Yes you are, but it's okay because I claim you as MY idiot." She kept smiling and the Eevee seemed more comfortable coming even closer and looking back to the other one. It took its cue and walked to Ash and checked him out after a few more moments they called back into the bush and several Eevees came out looking at them.

"uh, Mist how many Eevee are here?" She looked around but they were moving and it was hard to tell.

"I think at least ten maybe a couple more."

"What are they all doing here, how did they get here?"

"I don't know but we have to take them back to camp?"

"What Misty we're talking about at least ten more Pokémon we're not exactly swimming in supplies here."

"Ash they need us."

"You mean they're cute?"

"And they need us." She pouted at him and he glared trying to be hard. If she could win him over with a pout now he knew he was screwed. "Please?" He sighed defeated

"Okay fine we'll take them all back c'mon Pikachu tell 'em." Pikachu talked happily and the Eevee seemed happy too following them back. Misty looked ecstatic holding tow in her arms, the one from the first bunch and she had apparently obtained another since.

Brock was just as thrilled as Misty when they got back and jumped into action examining each one and getting them some Poké food. Misty's two wouldn't leave her side and that night slept with her leaving Ash by himself for the night. But he had to laugh at it, after all Vaporeon was one of the few water Pokémon Misty didn't have any way.

**Alright so that was that and I swear the Eevee have a purpose other than being my favorite Pokémon. **

**Really. **

**Okay so I hope you liked it and once again I will update soon but my favorite motivation it reviews so please if you have time that would be awesome. **

**Happy Reading all :~D**


	11. Chapter 11 The Letter

**May I just say I am so proud of myself, I updated this really quickly. This is also a really important chapter even though it's a little different feel than normal. Anyway I promise that there is some serious happenings going on soon . But enough of me. ON with the story!**

Ash looked across the cave to Misty who was still sleeping. The Eevee had never left her side all night and he doubted they would anytime soon. They seemed to have a connection which was weird considering how she was such a water Pokémon person and they were neutral Pokémon. Unless of course Misty would just water stones on them someday, he could definitely see that happening. After all she was a Water Pokémon Master in the making.

Pikachu and Brock were still asleep too. Which was a little uncharacteristic because he almost always slept as late as usual. _'Maybe I just needed a bigger motivation to get up. Misty plus Pokémon equal the perfect reason to want to get up in the morning.' _The truth was Ash knew he was growing up. He couldn't just play around anymore. He had goals and dreams to accomplish and reach, and maybe he had someone else he needed to help take care of. Although he knew that was ridiculous anytime he thought about it. Misty clearly take care of herself and maybe she needed a little support from him but she was never the kind of girl that left the dirty work to anyone else.

Ash got distracted when Pikachu woke up making his normal Cha noise. "Hey Pikachu." Ash greeted. Pikachu jumped right into Ash's lap. Ash smiled down at his first Pokémon. Truly he had changed his life forever. Had he woken up on time and gotten one of the other Pokémon he knew he never would have gotten this far. Sure he was a great trainer, but Pikachu was a great Pokémon and they really did belong to each other. In fact had he not gotten Pikachu Misty would have just been one of the many gym leaders that he passed in and out of the doors of like any other kid, if he even battled her. Same with Brock. Pikachu seemed to sense that Ash was deep in thought and so got his attention by grapping the last bottle of ketchup. Ash rolled his eyes. Why or how Misty thought to grab some was beyond him, but Pikachu sure appreciated it.

Ash rolled his eyes and opened the bottle handing it back. "Just remember Pikachu it's the last one so don't eat it all now." Pikachu slowed down but not by much making Ash laugh and Misty stir. "Morning Mist." Ash said Misty opened her eyes looking dazed.

"Wait you're awake?"

"Yeah."

"What time is it?"

"I think about eight why?"

"You woke up before me and before noon and you're surprised that I'm shocked?" He laughed and Misty just stared at him like he had gone crazy. Her two Eevee seemed a little annoyed to lose their nice warm and cozy sleeping buddy but got up with her without too much complaint. "Well as long as you are up why don't you go ahead and go scouting while I get ready, by the time you get up Brock will probably have made some food."

"Yeah sounds good." Ash said standing up and walking over to her. She was getting something out of her bag, when she stood up Ash came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her reaching his head around to see her face. She was smiling but blushing like crazy.

"Ash!" She playfully slapped his arm but he just smiled kissed her cheek.

"Love you." She completely stopped and turned in his arms resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." She said softly, as if a secret just for the two of them even though Brock was the only other person in the room and still out cold. He lowered his head to rest on hers and kissed her head before breaking away with a small smile.

"I'll see you in an hour."

"Don't be late."

"Mist come on there will be food." He walked out with Pikachu to her shaking her head and laughing. _'Yeah I would wake up early every morning for that.'_

Ash returned a little earlier than Misty and Brock had been expecting. Not to mention he was running. "Ash what's wrong?" Misty called as he came in the opening.

"I found this on a Pidgeot." Ash said holding up a note.

"Well where is it now?" Brock asked in breeder mode.

"Out with Pikachu and Charizard, it's tired but okay. But guys this note." Misty came up next to him as he opened it and Brock took the food off the fire. And Ash started reading it aloud.

_Ash, Misty, and Brock,_

_I hope guys are together and okay. I don't have much time. Rocket found me I know because I overheard the scouts. They're looking for you, but I don't know if you were right about what's going on Ash. This all seems to be about more than you. I know crazy right? All kidding aside be careful. I'm trying to get away and I'll send word in a couple of days again of I can, but if I don't then good luck. I know you guys can do this anyway…_

_Ash, I know were never really friends but I do trust your trainer skills. You got this. But really just be careful Ash. By the way the last I heard Gramps and your Mom are together and safe. Tell Brock his dad went into hiding with all the kids and I haven't heard from Misty's family but Gramps said they were safe too. _

_ Gary_

"Gary." Misty whispered. It's not like she particularly thought he was a great guy or anything but he had grown up a lot working with professor Oak and had become a respectable adult. Not to mention Gary had actually talked to her once and a while over the years which was more than Ash did.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Gary is just as good of trainer as I am." Ash said but nothing in his voice sounded very genuine.

"I'm going to go check on his Pidgeot." Brock said heading outside.

"Where was he?" Misty questioned.

"I don't know, we all agreed not to tell each other so we couldn't give away location by accident or something."

"They how did the note get to us?"

"Must have scouted for us, I mean we're not un-findable."

"Should we be?" She asked softly. She was scared but Ash didn't blame her, he was too.

"I think we're as safe as we can be. Eventually we're going to have to face them anyway." An Eevee rubbed against her legs. It was definitely one of the two, Ash could tell. She picked it up and held it close to her for comfort. Ash moved closer and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close but not squeezing Eevee. "We'll be safe Mist, I promise." He whispered in her ear and kissed her softly.

For months nothing happened. They hadn't heard any word from Gary and had to assume the worst, that somehow Rocket had taken him, knowing this they knew they had to be strong because Gary was not an easy target. Ash had a feeling the psychic Pokémon were the key this time and they had one ghost, a good start but they might need more. When they decided to play up that strategy Ash traveled to Bell Tower (to Misty's complete annoyance) and came back with five additional ghost Pokémon. Since then it all battling and training. And somehow Ash and Misty had managed not to fight… a lot. It was also finally cold enough to have been showing and the woods had transformed into a winter wonderland. Brock's markers were the only way to get around.

Misty and two Eevee were as inseparable as Ash and Pikachu, and Ash had his Pokémon training harder than ever, but being up here made that seem easy. The big problem was that they were running dangerously low on supplies and called a meeting.

"We need food, there's no question about it, the question is how are we going to get it?"

"I was thinking that I would fly into a town and buy some basic supplies." Misty shook her head.

"No Ash that's too dangerous."

"Misty we need supplies."

"Yes but we're being tracked."

"Yes but we need to eat."

"Ash we can't risk it."

"Misty I can take care of myself."

"Guys chill!" Brock said. "We need to figure this out and arguing isn't going to help."

"Someone has to go get food. We don't have a choice. So I am going. Brock, you and Misty need to take care of things while I'm gone. It will only be a couple of days and I'll be careful."

"How will you go?" Brock questioned. Ash looked and Misty who was avoiding eye contact at the moment.

"I'll take Pidgeot and leave you guys with Charizard in case something is to go wrong."

"Ash if something happens how will you find us?"

"If we get separated then we attack in two weeks after today."

"Okay I'll some supplies wrapped up for you." Brock stood leaving the two of them alone (well as alone as they could be in the cave). Misty stood and walked to the entry, she didn't go outside, just looked.

"So I take it you're still not happy about this."

"How could I be happy about you leaving?" He noted that both Eevee were in her arms. They really never were away from each other.

"Misty it will only be for a couple of days."

"Let me come with you."

"Brock is going to need some help with all the Pokémon and you should still be training." Both Eevee jumped down at her feet and went for Pikachu who was a few feet away, and Misty put her face in his chest. Ash instinctively wrapped his arms around her stroking her hair. "Misty I know you don't want me to go, but why is this time so weird for you?" He looked down at her and gently moved her head so she was looking up at him. Her eyes were starting to water which totally threw him off. He couldn't stand crying and now he knew he had done _something _but had no clue what or how to fix it even.

"Just go!" She said angrily breaking away from him. But Ash wouldn't let her go so easily.

"Misty seriously what's wrong? You can't ALWAYS just get pissed off and have that be okay! We have to talk about this!"

"I don't" She stopped and turned. "I just don't want you to have to deal with me cry." She said this in a whisper as tears streamed down her face. Ash felt helpless.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly trying to sound as compassionate as possible. She fell against his chest and mumbled something that was completely inaudible. "Misty I can understand a word you're saying. She looked up at him.

"I'm scared f you go you won't come back. I don't want to be without you anymore."

**Wait, did I seriously just do that? **

**Yep, this is the end of this chapter. **

**I am fully aware that this is evilish :~) **

**However the good news is it's a good sized chapter and I'm excited to tell you guys what happens next so I will probably want to update soon again (Man I'm on a roll!) **

**Until next time please keep reviewing they make me so happy and as always**

**Happy reading :~D**


	12. Chapter 12 The Sacrifice

**Yeah! That didn't take long at all, and this is really exciting so on with it! :~)**

Ash was stunned for a second because really there was nothing he could do. He had to go. But he also saw how she might be scared after Gary, and that was after everything that had already happened to her. "I'll be back soon; you don't have to worry." He said hoping he sounded convincing. Brock walked over with the package.

"Here Ash, this should be good for a couple of days."

"Thanks, with any luck I won't need it all." He leaned down and kissed Misty before reaching for his Poké balls. He removed all but two and handed the rest over to Brock. Then the two walked out into the snow, leaving Misty teary eyed watching from the shelter of the cave as Ash called out Pidgeot. "I'm taking Pidgeot, Pikachu, and Gengar with me but I'm leaving the rest with you in case. Brock just between the two of us, I want you to make sure there are packs ready to go with all the Pokémon just in case. I have a feeling me flying out into a town will get me sighted, the question will be if I can get back here without getting followed."

"You think it's going to work?"

"I really don't know, I'm heading to the closest town, I saw it back when I was scouting. Brock if I'm not back in a week take Misty and the Pokémon and get out of here."

"You know she isn't going to want to leave Ash."

"If anyone can convince her it would be you, I'm sorry I know it's a lot of work, but I have a feeling the time to take care of Rocket once and for all is now."

"Ash what about what Domino said? She said she wasn't a part of Rocket anymore."

"Since when do we take what Domino or any other Rocket says?"

"I'm just saying this might be bigger than that."

"Regardless I'm sure we can handle it."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?"

"Brock you know how to keep everything going, you and Misty have been the ones here taking care of things every day, I have been the one going out and scouting around, if anyone is tangible its me. Besides I think this will be good for Misty and me, we're still such a new thing. We need to remember what it's like to be without each other because odds are with my life it will have to happen."

"You she's still not quite been herself since the hospital. And Domino's crew sure didn't help anything."

"I know, but I also know that she's strong. Mist is one of the few people I think could take care of herself in any situation. Sometimes I think she's even braver than I am, because I do things on impulse, but she's always followed against her rational thoughts to take care of me. She'll be fine once I'm gone."

"It different for us to know and for her to know it."

"Yeah , but I think she can handle it." Brock nodded and Ash took a step outside. It had started snowing, but it hadn't gotten bad yet.

"Snow's going get thinker quickly you better move, and take cover if it gets too bad."

"Yeah I'll be careful but I think once I'm off the mountain it won't be snowing anymore."

"Rain isn't much better for flying."

"I'll watch it."

"Good luck."

"You too, and remember."

"I will." Ash climbed onto Pidgeot with Pikachu seated in front of him.

"Be careful Ash!" Misty called as he flew off. She was still angry that he was leaving but she couldn't stop him. Part of her knew that he did have to go.

Ash looked back as they flew off. The snow made it hard to see quickly but he watched Misty as she stood waving from below in her pink winter coat, white gloves, black boots, and green scarf. Her long hair was blowing around her let loose under her white nit hat. "I'll be careful Misty." He whispered.

Just as Ash had predicted the snow became rain quickly, but Brock was right too. It was very hard to see anything. He landed to rest and weighed the pros and cons. If he continued in the storm odd were Rocket wouldn't be able to see him to track and follow back, the problem was he might miss the target town and land way off coarse which could be dangerous too. "What do you think Buddy?" He asked Pikachu who had decided to take cover under ash's jacket. "Should we keep flying or wait the storm out?" Pikachu popped his head out and excitedly proclaimed his Pika Chu! "Yeah I think we should keep going too. " Said with a smile. He would have them rest more than they would normally need but the cover was too comforting to waste. Besides the sooner they got to town the sooner they could get back.

"Brock!" Misty called out into the storm, it was really starting to get bad; it had picked up right after Ash had left, and now Brock had gone out to get water and had been gone so long she was starting to worry. "What do you two think should we go after him?" She asked to her Eevee who never left her side since they saved them. They both retreated a little into the cave and she sighed. She hated this. She hated being on the run, she hated how both Brock and Ash felt like they had to protect her now, and she hated that she would just have to sit here and hope for the best for a while longer because going out in the storm was stupid unless it was necessary. "You're right." She sighed following them back in and settling down on her sleeping bag. The second she sat they were both huddled in her lap. Misty smiled as she looked down at them. They were really cute, she had always wanted a Eevee so that she could have a Vaporeon and now she had two, and had no way to evolve them, not that she was sure she wanted to evolve them anyway. They were kind of great just the way there were and she really did love them.

She glanced around the cold room and sighed. They had been here for a while now, but it still didn't feel right. It was as if they were disturbing nature the way they had taken this place over. Plus it was such a shallow cave that she had to wonder why they had chosen this one, after all a deeper cave would have allowed for more heat and if they were here that long would have keep them cool in the summer, this one barley kept the wind out. She really wasn't complaining, she knew that Ash had had very little time to plan this out, and she was kept in the dark being sick and attacked. Ash had had to do a lot just to keep things going. _'One of these days I'm going to have to thank him for all of this.'_ She thought to herself with a sigh. _'I hope he's okay out in this storm where ever he is.' _

Ash was back in the air only for a half an hour at most at a time. This storm was really taking a lot out of Pidgeot and they couldn't keep flying for very long making the process slow and he knew it would take twice as long to get there now, and he had already projected it was a day's journey at least. Ash having noticed this decided to walk when they landed. The wasted time made him uncomfortable and paranoid that Rocket would somehow see him staying in one place for so long. The moving also made the time go by faster so it didn't seem so bad to be stuck out here. Even Pikachu seemed unhappy with the environment and he normally was as ready to go as Ash. It was too bad this all had to go down right when they decided they needed a break. At least if this had happened a little later they could have been rested and ready to go for all this.

On Ash's third walking trip he found a cave and stumbled in for some rest of his own and to hopefully dry off a bit. At this rate even if Rocket didn't follow him he was going to be down for the count for a while. There was no way he was getting out of this without at least a cold. Hopefully Brock would have the ingredients for his home brew so he wouldn't be down for so long. There was too much at stake to stay hidden for much longer. They had been working hard with the few ghost Pokémon they had and there wasn't much more they could accomplish by training, even on the mountain. Ash peered back outside at the rain and sighed. They couldn't keep doing this all night, and he couldn't risk there not being any more cover. Slightly defeated her reached into his back and unloaded the wet supplies. The only things that weren't wet were his second pair of cloths, which in retrospect was probably one of the better things to have. He changed and laid down on the floor not wanting to get wet in his sleeping bag.

Brock finally came back just as Misty was bundling up to go find him. "Thank goodness I was really starting to worry about you, you know. What happened?"

"It's rough out there, I lost my marker and had to follow my steps back to the last one I could find."

"Well at least you're alright. Were you able to get any water?"

"Yeah but it all froze, dinner will have to wait until it all melts."

"That's fine it's not the end of the world. At least we get a hot meal; Ash probably doesn't even have a fire with how bad it is out there. Do you think he'll be smart enough to take cover out in this?"

"Yeah, he said that if it got too bad he would land, I don't think even he is crazy enough to go walking out in a storm this bad."

"Unless he was motivated." Misty said quietly. Hopefully Ash knew that she wanted him back safe rather than soon. Of course if she could have both that would be the best option, but safe definitely came before quickly.

"I'm sure even Ash won't chance sickness to be here a day or two sooner."

"Brock, what was he telling you before he left?"

"Oh, um just some reminders and stuff…" Brock turned back intensely focusing on the melting ice.

"Brock" Misty prodded now sure it was about her. Then it hit and she sighed. "When did he want us to leave?"

"A week. And he wants us to keep as many of the Pokémon in their Poké balls and packed up in case we have to a quick exit."

"When were you going to do that?"

"Hadn't really thought about it honestly, but maybe we should do it after we eat?"

"No I'll start now." She said as she stood and grabbed both hers and Brock's bags to load with Poké balls and essentials that they could keep packed in advance. The Eevee had all been un-captured and she looked at all of them, all ten of them, and sighed. They had to do something; they couldn't just leave them all here. "Brock what about the Eevee?" She asked looking up from the assortment of Poké balls.

"I guess we have to capture them." He said. She looked at them all. They had just started to trust her, well the others had just started to trust her. She looked at the Eevee who had first approached her.

"Do you think it will be okay to capture you?" The Eevee cocked its head to the size and looked at her like it didn't understand. She gingerly pulled out a Poké ball and expanded it. "This is a Poké ball. If I were to capture you this is what you go in to be kept safe, but some Pokémon, like Pikachu, like to stay out of their Poké balls and only go in them when they have to. Would you want to be captured to stay with me and join my Pokémon team?" The other Eevee had joined them and the two jumped excitedly into her arms with happy Eevee noises. "Great. Then you two are staying with me!" She looked at the other Eevee across the room that all seemed a little confused at the ordeal. "Why don't you go explain it and then we can keep all of you safe in Poké balls in case something happens." They ran off back into the group. There seemed to be a bit of a disagreement so she let them go and when back to packing other stuff. She put in the food, all of Ash's Pokémon except Charizard, and Brock's Pokémon. Then she sorted hers into her official trainer's case. Brock had one too of course but his were already all in there, she was waiting on two, but she had a feeling they weren't going to want to stay in the Poké balls.

"Misty the food's ready."

"I think the bags are as packed as they can be, I have all the rest of the food in them, and the cloths. All of yours and Ash's Pokémon are in there and I'll have to make sure the Eevee are captured but I think they should still stay out."

"What if there is an emergency?"

"We'll just have to grab ten Pokémon that will take not even thirty seconds."

"Misty that thirty seconds could make all the difference."

"Brock they're too scared to stay in them right now, I'll start putting them in at night until they're comfortable okay?"

"Fine." He said happily defeated. He loved Pokémon, and never really thought that they needed to stay in Poké balls all the time; that's why as soon as one of his siblings that wanted to run the gym was of age he was going to become a full time breeder.

"After dinner we'll see if we can't get them in."

"Okay sounds like tons of fun." she said disheartenly looking at the Eevee who appeared to be arguing.

When Ash woke up it was still raining but nearly as bad as the night before. He packed up swiftly and headed out, determined to make it into town by the afternoon and with any luck make it back to the cave. The rain was not nearly has hard to get threw but on the other hand that meant he was back to having no cover, and really he needed it to get bad again to get back comfortably.

It took Ash a few hours to get to the town, and he stayed for an hour getting supplies and letting Pidgeot rest. But the light could only last so long and so he took off again.

Half way to the cave the rain started to let up and Ash was faced with a decision. Fly through and hope that whatever rain there was would provide a safe cover and risk it getting worse and not having a place to land, or to shoot to the cave and wait until morning to be safe. He knew Misty wanted him back, but getting stranded wasn't going to help anything.

"What do you think Pidgeot? Go to the cave? Or head back to camp?" Pidgeot let out a tired response. Ash had asked a lot of him lately. "Fair enough let's rest for the night and head back to camp in the morning. Do you remember the place?" This time Pidgeot responded a little more happily. And Ash knew this was the best choice. '_Sorry Mist looks like it's going to be one more night.'_

Misty and Brock woke up to a loud yell. Brock recognized it first.

"Ash!" Misty's eyes widened; he sounded hurt. Without a second though she jumped up grabbed the packs. Then threw on shoes as fast as possible grabbing Brock's to bring to him. This did not sound good. "Misty!" Brock's yell startled and terrified her as she ran out into the storm. But she was ready with one Poké ball in hand. She ran to Brock as fast as she could and saw him.

At first she thought he had Pidgeot in front of him bleeding into the snow but as she got closer she could see that it was Ash.

"ASH!" She didn't think she could run any faster than she already was, but somehow she managed to cross what must have been a quarter of a mile in about ten seconds, or at least that's what it felt like to her.

When she got there she dropped to his side. "Ash say something, please." She begged helplessly.

"I think he's unconscious, but nothing is broken, Pidgeot landed before he fell off. Rocket has to be close, we need to get him back to the cave and hid there."

"Brock where are Pikachu and Pidgeot?"

"Pikachu in unconscious Pidgeot carried him right past you to the cave."

"We have to get out of here; they're going to see the blood trail…" She paused for a second swallowing her words and pushing aside her emotions. She could worry about Ash later, when they were all safe. Her mind was spinning she needed to focus on one thing at a time. "We need to leave, we have all the essentials packed let's just get on Charizard and leave."

"Misty there is no way that he is fit for flying; here help me get him back first." She obeyed without question and looked at him sadly, what had they hit him with? They needed to get him out of here, if they took them now he could die without medical attention, or at least Brock's home remedies that they would have to make do with.

"Brock, we have to move him, can he make a ride on something else? Like on your Ninetales, something?"

"That would be his best bet, but it would be slow going Mist, we can do that."

"Brock we have to do something we can't stay here. Do you see that blood trail?" She demanded, starting to get angry. Couldn't Brock see that staying here wasn't an option?

"Misty it will be slow going, here on the move. It won't make a difference, if they know where we are then they're going to be able to get us. We might as well stay here where it's at least warm. It would take a major distraction to get Ash out of here safely." She closed her eyes. She had to think of something. In frustration she closed her hand into fists where one hand still tightly gripped a Poké ball. That's when it hit here.

"Load him up." She said without even paying attention to his protests. "Brock I mean it. Do it NOW." Brock was too shocked by her force to argue. His fished bandaging Ash quickly and reached for his Poké balls to get the right one. Misty was tearing threw her own red bag pulling out everything she had and switching it with Ash's wet stuff.

"Misty what are you doing?" Before she answered she called out Charizard.

"We are going to be the distraction for your get away." Both Brock and Charizard had the same negative reaction. Her voice became a little more aggressive addressing both of them. "Look at him! Look at Ash. Brock he needs help and no way Rocket is going to let him have it. If they catch him he'll die. If they catch me you can take care of him and continue training." Charizard looked a little skeptical but more willing than before after seeing his hurt master. Brock on the other hand had other ideas.

"Let me go, you stay with Ash."

"Brock now is not the time to be a chauvinist or protect me."

"Misty when Ash comes to-"

"Brock you don't understand! I don't know how to take care of sick people! You do. You need to stay with Ash and someone needs to go stop Rocket from finding you. I'm it. Go please." She turned to Charizard grabbing her bag and throwing it on swiftly. "Charizard, try to get away, but don't stay to help me, they have to capture me to use as a decoy later. If you do get away, come back here until they're gone, and then go look for Brock okay?" He grunted in understanding. She turned by to Brock giving him a hug. "Be safe tell Ash I love him." She didn't even wait for a response before jumping on Charizard again. Charizard took off as soon as she was on.

It only took a matter of seconds to see a Rocket ship coming towards them. Charizard made the quick turn as if they were getting away but was slow enough to allow them to catch up. If Ash had been able to fly there was no way they would have been able to catch them.

In typical Rocket fashion they flew above them and a trap door opened releasing a net. Misty stole a glance back towards the cave; there were no other ships in sight. Ash and Brock could get away. "Charizard as soon as they have me light the net on fire and fly away!" As if bending to her will an electronic hand came down grabbing her. She jumped into it, making sure to fake a struggle once inside and also allowing Charizard that extra second to make his escape. "Go Charizard! GO!" The Pokémon obeyed and continued to fly away from the cave and the ship in no particular direction.

Misty watched him go as she got pulled up into the ship. Once in she felt them poke something into her back and watched as everything went black.

**WAH! Action! Sorry but I've had enough fluff chapters for a while, and the separation will prevent the fluff for a little. **

**So Will Ash be okay?**

**If he is will he be pissed that Brock let Misty go?**

**Is Pikachu okay?**

**Where did Brock and Ash go?**

**Where are they taking Misty?**

**And what will Rocket do to her now?**

**Will Jeff return?**

**Answers in the next chapter that will come out much sooner with motivation from reviews. But in all seriousness, warning I am a lead in my high school play and have a lot of stuff I have to do in adition to my regular crazy life. But has that ever stopped me before? Nope. So hopefully update soon. **

**Happy Reading everyone :~D !**


	13. Chapter 13 The Second Choice

…**Hi… I am so sorry… apparently all that craziness CAN stop me. But the good news is that the show is over, we did really well, and I'm on spring break.  
>The bad news is that I need a job, but currently don't have one! So until then I will update big time. I think I owe you guys that. I really am sorry I didn't mean to blow off this story… but life gets really crazy so…<br>Anyway enough with my guilt! It's story time!**

Brock looked up to the sky with horror. They were flying away. They had taken Misty's bait, and they had taken Misty. He finished wrapping Ash's bandages, he was going to kill him when he came too and realized what had happened. But Misty was stronger than they gave her credit for she could take care of herself. She would be fine.

Brock repeated that over and over but never became convinced. He had no idea what she could be up against there, this Rocket seamed different and that was what was nerve-racking. Before he would just assume that they would try to get information out of her by force and when that didn't work leave her for bait to get him and Ash. But now he had to wonder if that was what would really happen, or if Rocket had become more sinister over the years. The Pokémon all knew something was wrong too. None of them were fooling around and the Eevee wouldn't sit still and Brock was convinced that two of them weren't accounted for but it could have just been that they moved too much to count properly. Pikachu was by far the worst not leaving Ash's side for even a moment, not that that was a shock.

Brock did his best to follow the routines they had been using, making the Pokémon their dinners on time and putting them in their Poké balls to sleep. By the time he had put them all in and safe in cases just in case of a quick exit it was late into the night. Charizard and Pikachu were the only two Pokémon left. Charizard had refused to eat just staring at the sky in the general direction the ship had taken Misty. Brock decided to let him stay out rather than get on the wrong side of his temper and set up his bed for the night.

He had finally laid everything out when Ash started to stir. Brock wouldn't have noticed except that Pikachu had. He walked over to check on him and waited to see if he would wake up. Ash opened his eyes slowly blinking and glancing around, wincing when he moved to far. "Take it easy Ash; Rocket did a number on you this time." He nodded slowly reaching out his hand to pet his nervous Pikachu.

"Brock what happened, the last thing I remember is seeing this ship coming at us."

"You landed. Pikachu got some bumps and bruises but nothing too serious and Pidgeot is fine. We had everything ready to move if Rocket had found you, but we couldn't transport you like this, you were too hurt." Brock paused for moment to collect his thoughts. Ash hadn't asked yet but it would be better for him to just come right out and say it. "Misty took Charizard up and let them take her so that we could help you. I tried to convince her to stay but she was sure I would take better care of you. You were so hurt. She was so scared she wouldn't know what to do and we knew I would be better at handling it. I still tried to talk her out of it Ash I knew how upset you'd be but I know she can take care of herself."

"What'd they do to her?" He sounded scared more than angry. Brock sighed.

"They took her up, she got Charizard to fly away in time and just let them take her. She was very brave." He nodded.

"So we should leave in the morning to go find her."

"No Ash. The whole point was that we couldn't fly you out of here. You can't leave yet, and Misty specifically told me to make sure you finished training. She wants you to be ready; she's convinced that they are going to be ready for you, and I think she's right. I know you want to go save her but this might be a good chance for her to save herself."

"Brock have you been paying attention to how she's been! She needs us! She needs me!"

"And how do you think that's working for her Ash? Misty was one of the most independent women I have ever met and Jeff ruined that- He ruined her. You know she's not herself. So ask yourself what do you want? Do you want Misty? Or do you want timid scared almost Misty?"

"I want her safe."

"They wouldn't dare hurt her. Look at you, you could have died today and what do you want to do? Save her. They know that's how you are. They know that if they hurt her you have no reason to go face them; which was Misty's whole point for why you need to be ready for them because they will be ready for you."

"I don't care! What if they do hurt her! What then Brock?"

"Then Misty can take care of herself. That moment was the first time since before the hospital I saw her be herself. I am telling you Ash she will be okay."

"How can you say that when Rocket has her?"

"She can't depend on you to be by her side forever Ash."

"Yes she can! I love her, I would never leave her!"

"You're on your way to being a Master Ash, you won't exactly have all the free time in the world and I can't really see Mist giving up the gym to be with you all the time either." Ash never responded and Brock didn't add anything. He checked Ash's bandages and muffled a 'good-night' before turning in himself."

The next morning was really quiet. Brock made Ash breakfast and took care of the Pokémon silently. It was clear they were in disagreement on how to handle things. Ash still hadn't said anything since the night before and Brock wasn't going to pry. If Ash wanted to play the over protective boyfriend role then he could, but Brock was not going to participate in the spectacle.

The whole day went on in silence. Ash only spoke when he needed something since he still couldn't move on his own, and Brock didn't say anything other than questioning Ash's heath. It was going to be a long process.

**Two Weeks Later**

Even after two weeks Ash and Brock were refusing to speak. Ash was finally able to move on his own, but it was limited. He took on some of his old responsibilities to help since Brock had been doing so much, but he couldn't do everything that he had been doing yet. That was the only reason he hadn't stolen Charizard off in the middle of the night- well that and he needed Brock too, even if he wouldn't admit it. Pikachu was back to perfect heath and was glued to Ash more than usual (if that was even possible).

Brock did a lot of training for Ash too, which didn't make him particularly happy, but it was better for the Pokémon to be exercising and training than for Ash to be the one that was doing it.

They probably would have stayed like this for a while if Rocket hadn't flown over that afternoon. They were fine, rushed into cave and packed up just in case. But then there was a lot of waiting. So much waiting that they did start talking. The conversation wasn't particularly interesting, but it was a step in the right direction. They had broken the unbearable silence.

The Rocket ship also warned that they were looking for them, that their mountain paradise wasn't as safe as it used to be, but it was still winter and moving would be difficult if not impossible."What do you think Ash, should I at least scout for another cave and have us move like that?"

"In this weather? Brock you would probably end up going in circles. Until spring we either are suck here, or need a fly away escape."

"We can't risk a sighting, and I'm still not convinced you're ready to fly again."

"Then we stay here, train when we can and hide at any sight of them."

"We need a plan B Ash, for if they see us."

"If they see us then they'll take us to Misty. We're just going to have to be ready."

"What about the Pokémon? We have to protect them. Rocket will just take them all."

"I didn't think about it that way…"

"So?"

"I don't know Brock, they can call themselves out of the Poké balls if they really need to or want to, so we'll have to tell them to do that, set as many Pokémon free as they can and fight. If it's a war Rocket wanted then that's exactly what they will get." Brock nodded. It was good to see Ash like this again. "And Brock, I'm sorry you're right, it's just- it's not just Misty I'm worried about. I don't know what happened to Gary, or if my Mother and Father are safe. There are so many people I care about in danger again because of me."

"It comes with the territory Ash. But I'm sure they are all fine. They would never do anything to make you more passionately angry. You always fight better with a cause. Even Rocket can see that." They laughed and Brock checked the ship was gone. They unpacked and went back to training. One thing was for sure. It was going to be a long winter.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind Misty?" The voice was angry, annoyed even, and evil. He held the water just out of her reach the way she was chained. She didn't move. She would rather die. She moved her head away and he laughed. "You'll die. You know that right? Not even Misty Williams can survive without water." He moved away slamming the door behind him. Not that she could see in this darkness. It was like an abyss this place. She let her body hang from the wall she was stuck to her head dropped forward, two tear fell. 'How am I going to get out of here?' she thought miserably to herself.

Two weeks earlier

Misty opened her eyes and was honestly astonished. She was in a bed room, a creepy bedroom but not the dung on she had imagined Rocket would have had ready for her. The room was dark, red and black accents all over, definitely not like her own room back home. She wasn't even chained to a wall or the bed like she would have assumed. Even her bag was on the dresser across the way. She walked around exploring the place checking to make sure each door was locked, which both were, before sitting back down. This was insane. She sat there for a while before she heard muffled footsteps approaching. She stood ready to be in a defensive when the door was unlocked.

She was surprised to see a plain Rocket grunt at the door. She was particularly ordinary. Brown hair and eyes, tan skin, average height, thin enough to have been here a while at least. But there was nothing about her that was intimidating, nothing that stood out. Misty was surprised caught off guard. She would have expected Domino or that guy Peirce, even Jeff but not some new girl. "Okay now listen. I know who you are I know you probably are going to fight me on whatever I ask you to do, but you're going to do it one way of the other, the question is whether it will be the easy way or the hard way."

"How can you be so sure I will do it?" She girl rolled her eyes and pulled out a Poké ball.

"Do you remember my little friend Alakazam?" Misty's eyes widened. "Look I don't want to make this poor Pokémon make you do stupid stuff. Don't you think that's stupid."

"Depends on what you think I'm going to do."

"Get dressed."

"I am dressed."

"In a dress in the closet."

"Why on Earth am I supposed to be in a dress?"

"I don't know I believe you're supposed to go to dinner."

"I can go to dinner in this."

"The boss wants you dressed up."

"What's wrong with dressing in a pair of jeans, boots and a blue long sleeve shirt for your captures?"

"Look Misty I don't make the rules, I'm a low level grunt. What do you want? I don't have any stupid answers for you okay? Just please get dressed instead of making a Pokémon do something for you."

"You called yourself a grunt?" The girl's eyes widened and then sharpened in anger. "You were forced to be here weren't you? When things went crazy you took their offer to keep your Pokémon didn't you?"

"I wanted to protect them. Don't you judge me because your best friend is Ash Ketchum!"

"I wouldn't judge that. It's brave. And you're right if I wasn't a gym leader or friends with Ash I might have done the same thing."

"Really?"

"As a gym leader it's my responsibility to fight this and after being with Ash I would never be able to stomach working for them. But I love my Pokémon. If my life just was missing those two things I would be right with you. Who are you?"

"I'll tell you if you get dressed." Misty gave a half hearted smile and nodded. "My name is Rebecca, I'm from Unova." Misty smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Rebecca." Misty went to the closet and looked at the two dresses. They were both dresses she would never ever wear. One was a black mess. Slits and holes everywhere completely inappropriate. The other was pink, large, puffy, and low cut. Plus it was just ugly. "What Pokémon do you have?"

"I have three; I have a Lilligant, Sandile, and a Crustle." Misty nodded only somewhat familiar with them.

"Were you a trainer?"

"I wanted to be, but my Mom needed help running our shop so I could only go out for a weekend on occasion that's how I found my Lilligant. I found her when I was six, I traded for Sandile and we saved Crustle. He was abandoned at the local Pokémon center."

"That's awful."

"Yeah it was but I gave him a nice home and I think he's happier now."

"I think so too, Pokémon are always lucky to find trainers like you." Misty said deciding on the black dress which was at least less hideous and when maneuvered correctly not too, too slutty.

"Thank you. That means so much coming from a trainer like you, especially now."

"Rebecca let me ask you this."

"Yes?"

"Would you turn on Rocket? If we fought would you join us?"

"You can't win trust me, from what plans I do know of. There's no way to beat them."

"But would you try?"

"No. When Rocket takes over I want to go back to Unova, I want to go back to my life. Run the shop with my Mother again. If I join the revolution the shop will be taken and when we lose where will I be? Where will my Pokémon be?"

"We can beat them Rebecca." Her face had fallen.

"No Misty, not even you can." Misty was shocked but nodded sadly. "Come with me now." She said sadly. Misty followed, if she played her cards right she might be able to hear something helpful or win Rebecca over. Every person counted.

She was taken to a formal dining room, but she could now tell she was still on a ship. It was brightly lit, and there were five places set at the table. "This is where I leave you. Good Luck Gym Leader Misty." Rebecca gave a small bow and ran out like she shouldn't have done that. Misty smiled a little; there was still hope for her. She walked to the table. It was set so beautifully, it was a shame that Rocket had such nice things. She jumped when the door behind her opened again. This time it was someone she did recognize.

"Hello Misty."

"Stay away from me Jeff!" She backed away from the table wishing she could get out of here.

"Misty I know you're mad but you need to calm down before the Boss gets here."

"The Boss? Since when do you work with them anyway? And since when do you get involved with Pokémon? Mr. "some people need to work with just people and leave the Pokémon to people like me"?"

"It hasn't been long. Things Change Misty and we either need to change with it or be left behind."

"What Rocket is going to be the new world order and so you needed to become a part of it? I'm disgraced I ever loved you."

"You don't love me anymore?"

"No. How could I Jeff! You tried to kill me!"

"No I didn't. You'll see Misty. Everything I'm doing is for you." She glared and he just raised his hands. "You don't want to see what Rocket could do for everyone fine, but at least see that I am trying to help you. That's why we tried so hard to find you, but you had to go with Ash. Goodness know how hard it is to track him down when he doesn't want to be found."

"You weren't after Ash?"

"No Ash will be dealt with later. Now that we know where he is it's nice to keep an eye on him, but Misty we were coming for you. You made it easy. Too easy. We know you let us catch you. Were you trying to save him? Noble, and hurtful to me, but noble. "

"You have no right to feel anything about me."

"I still love you Misty. I always have, but I see things differently now. You will to once he explains everything to you. You're stubborn but you're smart. You'll see the light."

"There isn't any 'light' to see. You're monsters. All of you. Forcing people to do this to keep their families and Pokémon safe. All of you are despicable. I'd rather die and submit to that!"

"Careful what you say Miss Williams." A dark deep voice said from behind her. Jeff bowed but Misty just turned and glared. "You never know what your options may in fact become." He stepped forward, but Misty stood her ground. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Williams, I hear you are one of the best trainers in Kanto, possibly one of the best water Pokémon trainers in all the regions. That is an impressive accomplishment for a woman so young." Misty still said nothing and he didn't seem surprised. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Antonio. I run Rocket now."

"What happened to Giovanni?"

"I proved to be more powerful."

"Sir I hate to interrupt, but I hadn't completed-"

"I know you weren't finished Jeff, but it looked like you weren't going to for a while. She seems to have more ill feelings for you than you had assumed." Jeff nodded and backed away a little. "Miss Williams you are going to be joining us, for a while to say the least. It is your choice as to how you will be spending your time. You can spend it up here with us, with good food, and I'm sure we can find more comfortable clothes for you to wear. Or you can fight us and spend your time in the dungeon hungry. Those are your only two choices." Misty was enraged this was outrageous. She opened her mouth but he cut her off. "Now before you make your decision I would like you to know what each means. The first staying up here with us who require you to give up with helping Ash Ketchum, however you would not have to join Rocket, you would not be required or expected to battle in anything but your loyalty will be here with your fiancé. Or you could go to the dungeon. One meal a day limited water and behind bars with only the bag you brought with you. Not to mention the threat of punishment if you are rude, which may include chains and less food."

"Like I said I would rather die than submit to you and that monster," She said indicating to Jeff, "is NOT my fiancé. I will never marry him!" Antonio nodded.

"Then you have made you decision." He snapped his fingers summoning two guards. "Get Miss Williams changed back into her own clothes, and then escort her to the dungeon with her bag. And Miss Williams, if you happen to change your mind, you have twelve hours for the original offer, after that you may join Rocket if you would like at any point, including after we defeat the Rebellion. It would be a shame to let such talent die or spend the rest of her life behind bars. But after the twelve hours you would have to join us to prove your new loyalty. Just something to keep in mind. Send in the other for dinner after you are done."

The two men grabbed her arms and walked her back, she didn't fight them. She was happy with her choice. She would never convert to Team Rocket, not even to save her life.

**So how was that? **

**I Know it's a little rough but I just wanted to write it and post it to post something. I should update again in about three days or so because I know what's happening next, and I will post by Friday even if it's a shorter chapter. **

**Please review I still love feedback and as always Happy Reading! :~D**


	14. Chapter 14 The Deal

**Hazah! It's still Friday! I did it! I'm so proud of me… but I'm sure you could care less so here you go :) **

They left Misty alone in the room while she changed and when she exited she followed them on her own will. She held her bag closely, not because there was anything useful in there, but because it was her bag and she was keeping it as she was promised.

They led her to a cell and shoved her in. Turning away and leaving as soon as the door was locked. When they were gone she looked around. This was more of what she had imagined. A dark, dingy, small, earth and stone cell complete with a small cot with attachments above for chains. It was despicable but oddly more comfortable than being in the bedroom had been.

She sat down on the cot and opened her bag; all of Ash's gross wet stuff was in there. And then it moved. Misty's heart stopped. She carefully took everything out; if there was a bug Pokémon in there she would scream.

She pulled out the last of Ash's things and almost had a heart attack. Her two Eevee looked up at her happily jumping into her arms upon sight. "How on Earth did you guys get in here?" She demanded putting them at arm's length as she questioned them. They looked at her guiltily and she sighed. "Well I'm just sorry you're in this mess."

"Who are you talking to?" A voice to her right demanded. She jerked and crawled to the bars to try to see who it was.

"Uh… Who are you?"

"A prisoner. Who are you talking to?"

"A Pokémon who stowed away in my bag. What's your name?"

"Gary."

"Gary! Gary Oak?"

"Yeah…"

"Gary it's Misty."

"Misty how on Earth did you get stuck here?"

"Long Story, are you okay?"

"Aside from being a prisoner for Rocket? I'm just peachy."

"What happened, we got your message, we were so worried."

"They found me is what happened. I shut everything down but I'm not sure they couldn't get some of the information. What about you, where are Ash and Brock? Are they alright."

"I don't know. They found us and Ash was hurt really badly so I took Charizard and tried to be bait so Brock could hide Ash. It worked but when I saw him he looked so bad. I'm so worried."

"It's Ash I'm sure he'll be fine."

"You didn't see him Gary. It was awful. And apparently they weren't after him. Jeff said they were after me. I gave them exactly what they wanted and they still know where Ash and Brock are."

"Don't beat yourself up, it's not your fault."

"Certainly not."

"Professor Oak?"

"Hello Misty, sorry I would have chimed in sooner but I didn't want to interrupt."

"How did they get you?"

"The same as you I played bait so some of the other could get away. Besides an old man like me would have slowed them down. Did you say you had a Pokémon with you?"

"Two, my two Eevee."

"When did you get two Eevee?"

"On the mountain we were on. We found a whole bunch of them and took them to take care of them but I was particularly attached to these two and apparently they feel the same. But I hate that they're here, how can I take care of them here?"

"We'll help you. We'll all give a small portion of our food and water to them. They'll be fine so long as we're not in here too much longer."

"Or if the grunts see them."

"Well Antonio said I could have everything in my bag, they were in my bag so I'd say it was approved."

"Who is Antonio?"

"The Head Rocket. What they didn't try to get either of you to join?"

"No."

"They tried to make you be a Rocket?"

"Yeah as if I would really do that."

"Why would they want you to be a Rocket? No offence I just don't understand why they would want you to join."

"My ex Fiancé. He's a top Rocket apparently. I feel so stupid to not have known that."

"People like that are good at hiding things. It's part of their job."

"Still I should have known, I dated him for years. How could I not notice how heartless he is with so much time together? I feel like I failed."

"He may not be heartless Misty, some Rockets think this is actually a good thing and so many more are joining to protect their families."

"What reason would he have had? Jeff worked in business. As far as I knew he didn't even have a Pokémon. He didn't want to deal with them, he always said that people like me dealt with Pokémon and people like him stuck to the people end of things. It was all a lie though. I think that hurts still, even though I don't love him anymore."

"It sounds like part of you does."

"Professor I couldn't not after all of this and besides I truly do love someone, just not him. I know what it's like to be in love now. That wasn't real love."

"Do you love Ash?"

"Yes Gary, I do. With all my heart."

"Did he tell you he loves you? Because he's been in denial for years." She laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"Yes he told me."

"It's about time." Misty couldn't see with the dime lighting but while she and Gary were having a grand time Professor Oak just shook his head. Sometimes young people just looked at the best of things and not the reality of life. They would find out soon enough.

"Ash is a great boy Misty."

"He still thinks the world of you Professor."

"Well then I am flattered. He has come a long way from the boy I gave his first Pokémon to."

"Yes, he has and I'm glad he was late. He wouldn't have been the same without Pikachu. Nothing would have been the same." She turned back to her two Eevee who were snuggled in her lap. She would protect them. She would protect them and get them out of here, one way or another. She looked around, now that her eyes had started to adjust to the dim lighting she could see that there was nothing to this place. No windows or anything. "How long have the two of you been here for?"

"I've lost track."

"I started keeping a tally but after eighty days I couldn't stand to anymore."

"Gary has it really been eighty days?"

"More than that by now."

"I guess it has, I'd forgotten how long a month was."

"Thirty days of Hell in here."

"Gary. Don't scare her. Honestly Misty it is only really bad at first, when you get used to it, it is just life. We won't be here for long though, not with you here."

"It doesn't matter that I'm here, Ash is hurt and he's not ready. He won't come until he's ready. I made sure Brock was clear on that. I'm sorry if I had thought about you two I wouldn't have told Brock to keep Ash training."

"Misty we'd rather have Ash be prepared than here sooner. Sooner won't get us out. Skilled will."

The days dragged on. They kept the Eevee hidden whenever a grunt was heard and they were careful about food portions so that they could give some to the Pokémon. Rebecca was often the grunt in charge of food, on those days she gave large portions. Enough for them and the Pokémon, with some hidden away, but on days when it was one of the others there was little food, and the hidden rations that were still good were given to the Pokémon first and they would each eat all of the 'fresh food'. Each day a grunt would quiz Misty on her wanting to be there, and each day she made it clear she would never join. Some laughed Rebecca always looked like she might cry but the other regular, Smith something, started to grow annoyed. She'd only been there ten days. He and Rebecca usually switched off. She would come in the mornings and her at night. This day he was angry to begin with, practically throwing the food at them and then he got to her. "I don't suppose you want to be a Rocket today do you?"

"No."

"Do you have any idea what you are doing? You are so stupid. Do you think you are going to be some Martyr? Do you think anyone will care that you died here after Rocket has won? Plus they will give you top rank after a mere job. And you keep telling them no and every day they still order us to give you another opportunity. It is ridiculous. If it was up to me, you'd be dead."

"Good to see how far you've turned to their side. I'll keep that in mind when I visit you in prison when this is all over with."

"Good joke." He snapped throwing her food to her as well. He was about to leave before he stopped and turned. You're sure that's how you feel?"

"As always yes." He opened the door and grabbed her hands, she tried to push him away but he grabbed harder. He attached her to the chains on the wall and smiled grabbing her face to make her look him in the eye.

"You should never he disrespectful to an officer of Team Rocket." He exited and grabbed the professor throwing him in her cell. "Make sure she eats. We can't have her dying on us now can we?" He locked them both in and walked away happily whistling to himself.

"Misty are you all right?"

"It's going to hurt to have my arms stuck like this isn't it?"

"Yes until your body gets used to it, I'm afraid it will be." She closed her eyes and let herself cry for a moment. This was horrifying if nothing else.

The next morning Rebecca came to give them the food and water and looked so discouraged at what she saw. "Misty what did you do?"

"She sassed that Smith guy." Gary answered from the next cell. She hung her head.

"I would let you out, but only Antonio or higher ranked officers can. I'm so sorry Misty." She nodded and Rebecca left both of their food for them and exited quietly.

"Do you think Rebecca would help us, with some persuasion? She really seems to look up to you Misty."

"I don't know. I want to say she would, but she's doing this for her mother and Pokémon. That's strong motivation. "

"Yes but so is doing the right thing."

"To some people family comes first Gramps."

"Well then what about Pokémon?"

"To some people Pokémon are family." Misty said lovingly looking at her two loyal Eevee who stayed by her side at all times.

The next three days were the same. Misty and Professor Oak remained in one cell and Misty was still chained, but on the fourteenth day unfamiliar footsteps clanged down the hall. The door was slammed open and Jeff grabbed Professor oak shoving him into his own cell. Then he returned kneeling next to her. Rebecca was there too, she gave the food out but held Misty's portion and waited. Jeff caressed Misty's face, much to her disgust, and made her look at him. "They just told me they'd chained you. Are you all right?" She glared at him and Jeff nodded sadness in his eyes. He sighed and undid the chains on her wrists catching her as she fell against him upon release.

"Let go of me!" He obeyed crawling a few inches from her and watching her closely. He motioned to Rebecca who came in and handed Misty her food. Misty gave her a weak smile and watched as Jeff motioned her out.

"Pleas Misty, I need to know that you're okay."

"Since when do you care if I'm okay?"

"I have always cared."

"Did you care when you tried to kill me! Some boyfriend you are killing your girlfriend one day and then making sure she's all right in her prison cell the next."

"Misty you don't understand."

"I don't care. I don't need to understand. The fact that you think you could justify that is worse." He looked away clearly hurt. She didn't care. She could never care about him again.

"Antonio is coming down her today to talk to you; he is going to give you a last chance to join us without having to do any work. Misty please take his offer. Stop living like this. You'll get real food and a bed, cloths that aren't like the ones you had to wear last time, you can still hate me and Rocket all you want but you'll be safe."

"Never."

"Misty please don't be stubborn for once."

"Not on your life."

"Misty you don't mean this, if you knew what had happened you wouldn't be saying this."

"Jeff we're out of time." Rebecca interjected from outside the cell. He looked to her and nodded then looked back at Misty, his eyes pleading with her.

"Just think about this please." And he exited just like that. She shook herself off and checked her wrists, they were bruised and scabbed but she was okay.

"Professor are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"It looked much more brutal then it felt honestly."

"He seems like he has a genuinely caring side. I'm not surprised you didn't know what he was up to Misty."

"Apparently he was a star actor in another life, because that man tried to kill me and blame Ash for it. And for that I can never forgive him."

"Maybe you should think about the offer though, go up there, take the Eevee with you, get real food and rest to help Ash when he gets here."

"Professor how could you suggest that? You know that as a gym leader it is my responsibility to fight for Pokémon rights and to protect them. Joining Rocket is the ultimate injustice. And what would I say to people after? The press would be all over me. I can't do anymore good up there than here, and I could never live with them. I'd be back down here in an hour."

"I think you care too much what other people will think."

"I would never forgive myself either." He sighed and Misty feed the Eevee hugging them close for the first time in four days. "I will just have to wait it out with you guys for however long that is."

The hours ticked away more slowly than usual. When they finally heard someone coming they all felt stiff. Misty hid the Eevee extra well and waited. This would be quick and simple. Maybe then she would be able to train them a little today. When Antonio got there he stopped right in front of her and waited. She glared up at him. If he wanted begging than he was in for a surprise.

"I have to admit I'm impressed. I assumed you would have been begging for forgiveness one day into those chains. You have much strength. I like that." She just continued to glare and he smiled. "And spicy I could do spicy." She rolled her eyes as he opened the door. As he stepped in she stood to look him in the eye, and to attempt to not allow him any upper hand.

"What do you want?"

"To give you one more chance. If you come with me now you will have all of the original privileges I promised. Last chance at freedom."She glared harder.

"Never." Now he looked angry.

"Do you have any idea what this would mean for you? Thousands of people would kill for this opportunity."

"And I am sure under your rule they will. Which is part of why I would never join you." He snapped his fingers and Smith appeared re-attaching her to the chains. He smiled now, looking more sinister.

"Then you leave me with no choice. Rebecca, Smith you will no longer be allowed to give Miss Williams any food or water until she agrees to join us upstairs and at such a time you will give her food and then get me before releasing her. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Yes sir…"Antonio left, but Smith lingered with Misty's water in his hands.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind Misty?" The voice was angry, annoyed even, and evil. He held the water just out of her reach the way she was chained. She didn't move. She would rather die. She moved her head away and he laughed. "You'll die. You know that right? Not even Misty Williams can survive without water." He moved away slamming the door behind him. Not that she could see in this darkness. It was like an abyss this place. She let her body hang from the wall she was stuck to, her head dropped forward, two tears fell. 'How am I going to get out of here?' she thought miserably to herself.

**DUNT DUNT DUNNNNNNNNNN**

**See what I did there?**

**It's a loop for suspense! Plus I was still able to keep my promise with the whole 'by Friday thing' I said, and that works because it's still Friday!**

**In all seriousness I am going to come back and do this again because I now remember how much I love it. **

**All I ask of you is that you be kind to my grammar issues (Caused mostly by my Dyslexia by the way) And that you keep coming back because you guys are what make me want to keep writing. **

**Rate and Review if you wish to make me happy :D and as always Happy Reading! :~D **


	15. Chapter 15 The Battle

The next morning Misty looked around remembering that she was in chains again. It was always hard to wake up in chains. Misty shook her head to wake herself up more and move around as much as she could to get a little more comfortable. Her Eevee woke up too nuzzling against her legs. She looked around. She could kind of see as long as it had been dark for a few hours. She could never see Gary because he was right next to her, but she could see the professor's outline asleep on his 'bed'.

She relaxed again and felt her stomach protest its hunger. She would have to be used to that for as long as her body would allow. She had a lot of muscle, she might be able to hang on for a week or so, she would have to hope Ash would come before it was too late. Her Eevee started chattering again and Misty sighed, suddenly Ash couldn't get there soon enough.

Ash started packing his bag again trying to make it weigh as little as possible without leaving behind any essentials. Brock came up from behind and shook his head. "Ash honestly we can leave all of Misty's stuff here, we can always come back for stuff."

"I know but I just don't feel right leaving it behind."

"It is probably the least of her concerns right now Ash. You're finally better and your Pokémon are strong. It's time to get her out of there and stop Rocket from whatever it is they are doing. We don't even know where they are, it could take weeks to find them. It's time to leave Ash. I'm sure she'll forgive you." He nodded.

"Brock I just have this awful feeling we don't have weeks."

"Then empty your bag and let's get going." He put a hand on Ash's shoulder in comfort. "She'll be fine Ash. We'll get her out safely. I just know it."

"I wish I had your confidence." He emptied the bag like Brock told him to and repacked only what he absolutely needed, then called out Charizard. It was time to go; it was time to save Misty.

Two Days Later

Misty lowered her head as Smith came closer. "Do you want your food today Misty?" She wouldn't look at him. She knew he was holding out the food and water. Her whole body was shaking. She was thirsty and hungry and he had the ultimate temptation at the moment and was loving every second of this. "Suit yourself then, don't say I didn't offer it to you." He had a certain spring in his step that made her want to break out just to beat him up, even if she came right back with no food or water. But Smith was gone within seconds not caring enough to torment her for any length of time.

"How are you holding out Misty?" Gary questioned with concern. He cared enough about her to not want her to die; after all they were friends, not close, but friends none the less.

"I thought my body would handle this better." She answered honestly closing her eyes again.

"I'm sure they won't let this carry out. They won't want you dead."

"Honestly Professor, no offense I don't really think they care all that much." The professor gave Gary some of his food and Gary pushed it into Misty's cell for the Eevee. That was the hardest thing for her, watching them eat. She wouldn't dream of taking their food, but her body was craving anything. She squeezed her eyes shut and they ate quickly sensing her pain. Misty's stomach burned and she cried out in pain. "Why does it burn?" She whimpered unable to contain herself.

"It's the stomach acid digesting your body's stored fat, if you don't have enough for it to break down the acid can sometimes burn your stomach lining." She grimaced and he sighed. He hated hearing her in so much pain. Her Eevee came back to her nuzzling themselves against her again. The one who had come to her first put both paws on her legs standing on its back legs looking at her. She opened her eyes and looked at the worried Pokémon. The other joined the first on the opposite leg and they both just looked at her. Misty looked at them both lovingly.

"It's okay. It'll be alright, we'll figure something out so nothing really bad happens you'll see." She said this lightly and with a smile, but she could tell they didn't believe her. He eyes had adjusted and she could see Oak looking at her with sadness. He knew she was lying too. Had the three of them not been there, they would have never believed this, but suddenly the Eevee started to glow. Misty blinked and the professor watched in awe. Gary couldn't see much besides the glow but peered through his cell into hers the best he could. The glow dissipated and Misty blinked again. In front of her she had not two Eevee, but a Vaporeon and a Glaceon. "Professor Oak did you-"

"Oh I saw it alright." He said in a shocked tone. Misty blinked a few times wishing she could reach out to them and then realized how perfect this was.

"Professor, when the time is right I can have Glaceon freeze the cuffs off and until then I can at least get water from Vaporeon. "

"Yes, I think that will work quite well, except for food."

"When it's that bad, then the time will be right, with or without Ash."

"Well then what are you waiting on?" Gary prodded. "Drink some water already." Misty smiled and looked at Vaporeon, the first of the ones that had come to her and smiled wide, they were so perfect for this, she didn't even care how it happened.

"Vaporeon, do you think you could get a small water gun aimed for my mouth?"

"Vaporeon!" The Vaporeon aimed the water right into her mouth and Misty smiled as her body finally got what it really needed. Food she could deal with, but the water had been the real clock ticker, but now, now she could last.

Three Days Later

Ash and Brock flew through the air on Charizard with great speed. "Ash Slow down! We don't even know where they are!"

"We don't need to; they'll find us all on their own. That's the plan."

"How can you be sure?"

"Isn't that what they've been doing?" As if on cue a ship appeared from behind them. Charizard turned around and started toward the ship which set the pilot off guard but otherwise just seemed like a stupid move. Ash commanded that Charizard attack the trap door of the ship and when he did half of it fell off, which Charizard dodged easily and then flew into. Brock and Ash were ready for this. There were grunts all around them Ash pulled out multiple Poké balls on his belt and so did Brock. And so the battle had begun.

That first battle had been particularly hard for Ash and Brock who had had to watch numerous battles at once. But as soon as they got past the first group of grunts they escaped into the hall. Ash and Brock ran with some Pokémon in front and behind them. That was when they discovered the stairs. They rushed up them looking for any place that they could find the pilot. They instead stumbled into the dining room and Antonio was waiting for them. "Ash, Brock so glad you could join us."

"Where is Misty?" Ash demanded angrily.

"And who are you?" Brock added. Antonio smiled.

"I am Antonio, I run Team Rocket now."

"What happened to Giovanni?"

"He was weak. I am stronger just look I even have you here, but I see nothing special he wasted his time with you all. Except there is something special about Misty, which is why we have been after her for so long." Ash looked at him as if he had grown another head before his eyes, and maybe he even sort of had…

"What do you mean- you've been after Misty not me this whole time?"

"You are very self centered to think we would still be wasting our time with you." Ash was growing more angry by the second.

Misty looked around the cell in annoyance she was so tired of this place. With almost no warning someone came running in. The Pokémon almost didn't have time to hide themselves. Rebecca appeared out of the darkness as her eyes adjusted again. "The ship was attacked two men with their Pokémon got in. I think they might be your friends. I'm sorry Misty I wish I could help you but I have to help Antonio from my family."

"It's okay Rebecca, and try to stay out of the fighting it will get messy."

"I have to; I only had a moment I thought you should know."

"Thank you." She nodded and disappeared as fast as she had come. Misty looked to Vaporeon and Glaceon who had reemerged. "You heard her right? It's time to get out of here!"

"Misty are you sure, perhaps it would be smarter to wait."

"No, knowing Ash there will be one battle at some point and Smith will no doubt want to check up on us. Besides they might need us."

"What for, you're the only one with Pokémon here."

"They have a lot of Pokémon with them, I'm sure it would be better to have more people to help battle Gary, and come on, don't you want out?"

"Let's do this." He said with enthusiasm. It was time to break out. Misty looked at Glaceon.

"Glaceon use ice beam on the cuffs, careful don't hit my arms."

"Glaceon!" It responded and carefully started on the cuffs. Misty looked to Vaporeon as she said,

"Start using Aurora Beam on the bars to break us out."

"Vaporeon!" It responded enthusiastically jumping at its task. When Misty's cuffs were fully frozen she looked at Glaceon again.

"Okay Glaceon, good job now I need you to carefully use bite on the cuffs okay?

"Glaceon!" The Pokémon did as it was told finally breaking Misty out of the cuffs.

"Thank you!" She said hugging her arms to her body as the pain from the blood rushing took over. Then she said to help Vaporeon and use blizzard on the bars and when they were done to both use quick attack together. The Pokémon did as they were told and when Misty was out she sent them each to Professor Oak first and then Gary. She had idea how long it had taken to get them all out but it didn't matter, now they had to fight.

Ash glared at Antonio wanting nothing to attack him himself, but first he needed to know where Misty was and more importantly if she was all right.

"So what did you want with her anyway?" Br5ock demanded bringing Ash back to the problems at hand.

"She's powerful. More than you or even she knows. Team Rocket could use that power plain and simple."

"So what have you been setting her up the whole time? Was Jeff always some decoy?"

"He was until he tried to poison you and got her instead, I had to pull him off the task, but at that point it didn't matter anyway. Years wasted but we learned some valuable information about her."

"You are disgusting!" Ash yelled in full anger. "How could you do that to her! She is a person, not some experiment that you can play with like that! She thought Jeff loved her."

"Who said he didn't?" Ash blinked a few times and glared.

"He almost poisoned her and never came to even make sure she was okay."

"Yes, well I told him he couldn't for his carelessness. Regardless we will take you both prisoner now, maybe you can talk some reason into her before she starves herself."

"Who said we would just let you capture us and what do you mean before she starves herself?"

"I just meant that I am more powerful than you and why don't you ask her for yourself when you see her. If she's still alive."

When Misty could move she hugged Gary and the Professor. "Misty are you sure you are strong enough for this?" Gary questioned.

"I'll be fine let's just get out of here." She said starting towards the door. They went quietly up the stairs and looked around. They had no idea where to go. "Vaporeon, Glaceon, try to smell for Ash." They both responded and sniffed the air talking quietly to each other as if trying to make a decision before turning to the right and starting down the hall. They followed the Pokémon down the hall and up another flight of stairs before they were near the dining room which Misty remembered.

"You are disgusting!" They heard Ash yell. "How could you do that to her! She is a person, not some experiment that you can play with like that! She thought Jeff loved her."

"Who said he didn't?" Misty stopped for a moment. They were talking about her and Jeff.

"He almost poisoned her and never came to even make sure she was okay."

"Yes, well I told him he couldn't for his carelessness. Regardless we will take you both prisoner now, maybe you can talk some reason into her before she starves herself."

"Who said we would just let you capture us and what do you mean before she starves herself?"

"I just meant that I am more powerful than you and why don't you ask her for yourself when you see her. If she's still alive." Misty glared. She looked at the Professor and Gary who nodded that they were ready.

"We'll see who the strongest is." Ash said Brock put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Be careful Ash can't you see? He's making you angry on purpose."

"It doesn't matter. Not when Misty is at stake." Brock nodded even though he disagreed. Suddenly there was a loud bang and they all looked to the dining room doors where a pale and thin Misty stood with Gary and Professor Oak and a Vaporeon and Glaceon. "Misty!"

"Ash!" She responded. He smiled. It was so good to see that she was okay. Antonio's eyes narrowed.

"How did you get those two Pokémon?"

"You said I could have whatever was in my bag." She smart mouthed back. She'd been waiting so long to say that to him. To show him how foolish he had been. He laughed.

"Smart. Very smart Misty. But you had better say goodbye to Ash because I've changed my mind." Her eyes widened and he looked to the grunts behind him. "Kill Ash and whoever stands in your way of that, oh but recapture Misty. We're not done with her." As he said this Misty ran across the room. Ash saw and gave her a loving look. He had missed her so much. When she got there he held her as close as he could until he heard the last of Antonio's orders. They separated and looked at each other. He gave her her Pokémon and she smiled.

"Let's kick some ass Ketchum." He nodded and pulled out his own case of Poké balls as did Brock the Professor and Gary joined them dividing all the Pokémon out so that they had some too.

The battle was epic there were people and Pokémon everywhere each of them facing four to six Rocket grunts at a time. The battle carried out for what felt like days but was more accurately hours Antonio watched from above as they prevailed against his men over and over until finally he sighed and walked back down. "ENOUGH!" He bellowed catching everyone's attention. They all stopped and looked at him and he smiled feeling his own power. "I want a one on one battle with Ash." Everyone looked at him and he looked around. Misty looked exhausted and weak and the others were starting to wear out too. He looked back to Antonio and nodded.

"You're on. How many Pokémon?"

"One each so choose wisely."

"Not even a choice, right Pikachu?"

"Pika pi!" The little Pokémon declared jumping on Ash's shoulder.

"So predictable." Antonio said almost bored. "Domino!" He called. She appeared quickly by his side.

"Yes sir?"

"Give me my Alakazam."

"Yes sir." She said with a sinister smile. Ash cringed. If this Alakazam was as tough as Jeff's then this could potentially be a problem. He put on his determined face anyway and sent Pikachu out to meet the Alakazam. They stood there facing each other looking like perfectly normal Pokémon and then the battle began.

"Pikachu use thunder shock!"

"Pika!"

"Alakazam use Confusion."

"Quick attack Pikachu! Dodge it!"

"Follow it Alakazam. The use disable."

"Pikachu use thunder!" This time the attack hit and Alakazam clearly felt it. But recovered easily enough and stood back up. "Now quick attack and thunderbolt together Pikachu!" Pikachu charged quickly towards the Alakazam. Antonio watched closely but gave no order until Alakazam was hit both times.

"Alakazam, use PsychiceHeHHHhhh."

"ALAKAZAM" It obeyed and Pikachu began to get very confused. Alakazam also started controlling Pikachu to hit himself which enraged Ash who never wanted to see his best Pokémon friend get hurt.

"Pikachu!" He shouted trying to break the trance but he couldn't, not without another Pokémon or order from Antonio. Antonio beamed.

"So how's that choice working out for you now?" His gazed changed onto Misty. You can still change your mind you know. Come with me and be with me instead of this out-of-date loser. Look he can't even win for you." She glared at him as she walked calmly to Ash's side taking his hand in hers.

"I love him and loath you and that is all there is to it. I would rather die than leave him for anything." Ash squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Clearly they would be fine once he figured out how to get out of this mess.

"I'm sorry you feel this way. So I'll have to change it. Alakazam mind control Misty and bring her to my chambers to be dealt with later oh and everyone capture the idiots and put them back in the dungeon." There was a swarm of people and Pokémon for every direction coming at them. They battled for another hour but it proved to be useless and in the middle of it all Ash had lost sight of Misty. They dragged him down and shoved him in his cage laughing and mocking him. He just bowed his head in defeat. He had to get out and save Misty, he just had no idea how.

…_**hi**_**… I'm very sorry about the wait. I would blame this on my job but really it was writer's block. I kind of wrote myself into a corner and now I finally figured out how to get out of it. So I'm sorry but hopefully this can hold you all over for a week or so, but if not I have a chapter of a new story you can all check out (: sorry again and I'll update soon!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Explanation

_**Hi all. So this time the update was pretty fast right? I really tried to get back to my normal quality. And I think I did pretty well this time. However now the site has made it like 3x's easier to review so go ahead and let me know! But I guess you would have to read it to do so, so go ahead and take a peak ;) **_

Misty felt her body moving in an uncontrolled state she couldn't do anything of her own will. The last time she'd felt like that was when she was about ten or eleven when she had been under the mind control of Sabrina and her Pokémon. Misty tried to fight it but she knew form that experience that sometimes the harder you fought the harder it became to get free.

Her body walked her into a room not too unlike the one she was put into before. She used her peripheral vision to get the basic lay out but the room was dull, it had a desk covered in papers, a basic dresser and bedroom set, and surprisingly the room was brighter than hers had been. Alakazam made her sit on the bed to wait and she wished he would let her keep moving. She knew she couldn't trick a psychic Pokémon but moving would be better than sitting.

She wasn't sure how long she was kept there for, an hour maybe but definitely not longer. She kept her eyes on the door until she saw the knob turn and her heart started to race. When she saw Rebecca she couldn't contain her smile. She didn't look nearly as happy and there was a bruise on her cheek. "Are you okay?" Misty questioned concerned about what the battle might have done.

"My Lilligant got hurt so I stayed out of the battles and an upper level grunt saw me and told the boss." She took a few more steps into the room "They told me if I ever did something like that again my mom's shop would be burned to the ground." Misty wanted to get up to comfort the girl but the Alakazam wouldn't let her. She glared at it but it didn't seem to care. Rebecca whipped the tears out of her eyes and stood up straight. "Ash and everyone has been placed in the dudgeon. I was in charge of taking their Pokémon away. The boss told me to give you these." She held out Misty's pack and set it on the bed next to her. When she got close to Misty she whispered, "Don't take his deal." But backed away immediately after.

"What are they planning on doing to me?" She asked hoping to get a little more information. Rebecca shook her head.

"I know nothing I can tell you." Misty moved her glance to Alakazam.

"You know I'm in this stupid room, you can attack me before I could get away can you let me move a little please?" The Pokémon seemed surprised but did as she asked letting her go. She smiled and moved towards it which really made it on guard. "I just wanted to thank you." She said calmly patting its head which was barley endured by the confused Pokémon. She sighed and looked at Rebecca again who seemed to be just as confused as Alakazam.

"He never lets anyone touch him." Rebecca said with awe, not taking her eyes off Misty.

"I don't think this Pokémon has ever seen kindness, which is the real problem." She said with mild anger towards Antonio. She walked to Rebecca and gave her a hug. "No matter what happens, do as your told okay? Stay safe and take care of your Pokémon. That's what is important and that is the only way that staying with team rocket is Justified." Rebecca nodded.

"Just Misty, just don't do anything Antonio tells you. I'll make sure if they send you back you'll have enough to eat and drink no matter what." She nodded and gave her a hug.

"I'll be fine you take care of yourself and your Pokémon okay?" She nodded and exited quickly. Misty was alone in the room again and gave Alakazam a questioning look. "What about you? Does anyone take care of you? Or just train you so hard you have no choice anymore?" She wondered aloud kneeling next to him. "It's a shame you ended up here with these people. You're such a good Pokémon. You deserve better."

"You're right, he probably does." She turned her head so quickly she almost lost her balance. Jeff was standing there looking at her with a lot of sadness in his eyes.

"What are you doing here Jeff?" She said so angrily she practically spit. He sighed and sat on the desk chair.

"We need to talk Misty." She glared at him not moving an inch. If he thought for a millisecond that she might actually want to see or talk to him again… he'd been wrong. Monumentally wrong. "Please just sit on the bed so we can talk for a few minutes." She still glared at him and he shook his head. "You are making this so much harder than it has to be Misty." She finally stood approaching him.

"What? Do you want to tell me one more time how great Rocket is? Or how about how much you do actually love me? Or did you want to take the chance to justify what you almost did to me?"

"I DIDN'T!" He screamed so loud she was just left stunned. He looked so hurt it actually stopped her. "I really didn't. I didn't know it was going to happen and when found out I explicit orders I wasn't allowed to visit you." He was actually shedding tears now too. "I really do love you Misty." He sighed, "Antonio isn't just my Boss. He's my brother."

"I thought the only family you had was Kitty and your father."

"I couldn't bear to tell you that Antonio was my brother. I started dating you before I knew he was involved in Team Rocket."

"So what is this? Some crazy family obligation that you had no choice in?"

"No you don't understand. Anthony is like Brock." Misty interrupted

"I thought his name was Antonio?"

"No his real name is Anthony, he changed it when he took over Rocket to be more Italian, Giovanni and Antonio I don't know but, he took care of us after our mother died. I didn't agree with him at first and I still don't agree with a lot of things he does, but at the end of the day he's my brother. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. Things just got out of hand."

"How was it supposed to happen then?" She asked angrily, but she was asking which gave Jeff enough hope to continue.

"You were never supposed to get involved, but Anthony has been involved so long he had a personal vendetta against Ash… and you. I swear I didn't know. He was mad when I started to date you but would never say why other than that he assumed you were superficial. That Chap Stick was the same brand I've used for years. He planted it on me without my knowing. I called him when I was annoyed that Ash was coming to see you, it was his idea to send the note, and he called the station. Not to mention he's the only reason I'm involved in Rocket."

"So a family obligation."

"No Misty. He threatened you. He said how much he doesn't care for you and how he would get rid of you, the poison was a warning to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there, and I'm sorry my jealousy kept me from protecting you." For the first time in a while Misty stopped and really looked at him. Her heart was so confused because she wanted to comfort him, but when she thought about Ash it made her head spin. She had never felt so torn. "I just wish could open your eyes and see what Rocket has to offer you. You wouldn't have to fight; no one would expect you to. I rarely do, and I would see to it that you never would unless you wanted to. We could help real Anthony in, keep him from really hurting people."

"You want me to give up my morals?"

"No I want you to stop trying to get yourself killed. Didn't you give that up when you came home?"

"I didn't want to come home! Or give up my adventures! If it wasn't for the Sensational Sisters shows I wouldn't have."

"But you did."

"Yeah. It wasn't saying I wanted to allow Rocket to walk all over me though, or asking for a cushy life on some penthouse sweet or to be taken care of. I don't need to be taken care of."

"No but you deserve to be, don't you think?"

"I don't know…"

"You do, Misty. You are so incredibly great, and wonderful, and perfect. I wanted the best things in life for you, not because you needed them, or desired them but because you so clearly deserved to have all the best things life could offer you. It's why I've always worked so hard and done everything in my power to try to make it happen."

"But Jeff I never wanted those things."

"It doesn't mean you wouldn't have enjoyed them, or appreciated them."

"No, I guess it doesn't."

"I know you loved your life with Ash, but I just wanted you to love life with me too."

"Jeff-"

"And I wanted it to be in a different way so it wouldn't lack anything or made you think about him. I know I would always have to worry about him coming back into the picture, but I'd always hoped that if he had it wouldn't change how much you loved me, and how much you wanted a 'happily ever after' with me."

"It wouldn't have if you hadn't been so jealous."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that, but can't you see how justified it was."

"That's just it, it wasn't. You made it justified."

"What do you mean?"

"Ash didn't come back to tell me he was in love with me, or that he desperately missed me. He was apologizing and checking up on an old best friend. You pushed him Jeff. You made him see how much things had changed and reminded him how strongly he felt for me. Had you just let him come, just stayed back and away like I had wanted you to, he would have never made any kind of move."

"I loved you too much to have risked it."

"Then you should have talked to me."

"I didn't know how Misty! You are the most precious thing in my life, I don't want to share you, even with your 'just friends' I mean I do because I hear how crazy that sounds but I want to be with you every second, all the time. Forever. And I just wanted you to feel the same for me and to never worry about the soon to be Pokémon Master getting in the way of that."

"I hear you, and I'm…" She paused looking for the right words, "Honored that you think so much of me, but Jeff I still say you made yourself worry. You did this to us. Even if it was your brother who tried to kill me."

"I just wish you would consider this more Misty."

"Jeff I told you already-"

"Maybe even just to consider giving me one more chance." She sighed

"Jeff… Ash and I-"

"I know about you and Ash, and that kills me. Anthony isn't going to let Ash out and I guess I just hoped that if you heard what happened it would help you remember why it is that you love me." He stood and walked towards the door. "Misty please, even if you can't love me again don't let him destroy you. Because he's capable of it, and it only goes so far that I love you." She watched him go in awe.

Misty had no clue how long she sat there. But when the door opened again she almost didn't care who it was. "I'm surprised you stayed in here on your own will Miss Williams, have you possibly changed your mind about joining us?"

"It wasn't my will." She said dully not even giving him the satisfaction of looking at him. "I just care about your Alakazam more than you do."

"Ah, forever the Martyr huh?" She closed her eyes in frustration. She did not need this right now. "Well I didn't come all the way up here just to mock you. My brother told me he spoke to you and that you were, much to his surprise, somewhat receptive of our story."

"Not your, just a piece of his."

"What the whole I didn't have a choice part doesn't matter to you?"

"You did have a choice, you always have a choice."

"Not always."

"Yes always. You could have gotten a regular job to help your family. Look at Brock!"

"Brock is a gym leader, I'm not. And what I could have worked at some crappy diner or something to barley make ends meat?"

"What about the people you had to hurt and steal from to get that money?"

"They weren't MY family."

"No but that doesn't mean they don't matter." Her words hung in the air she was angry tired and confused. This was not something she was in the mood to deal with at the moment. But then something else hit her. "Not to mention that you're in charge now! You could have changed, but you're doing the same thing, if not worse." He practically laughed.

"I've changed, but that doesn't make Rocket all bad." She rolled her eyes. "But don't worry I know one half way decent conversation with my little brother won't change your mind. But a Battle might."

"What do you mean?" She asked with concern.

"Ha!" He laughed, "Alakazam, let's show her. Her eyes widened with concern as her body led her to a battle arena. "You will watch as these two battle it out for you." She watched as Ash and Jeff came into the arena.

"Jeff Stop!" She screamed. That startled them both as they looked at her. "I'm sorry Jeff. I may understand what happened now but that doesn't change that deep down, I've always loved Ash." She looked at him now as she continued tears peaking out the corners of her eyes. "No matter what I know we were meant to be together, and I'm sorry because I knew that when we started to date, but after a while I grew to genuinely care about you, but I could never truly love you. I'm so sorry." Ash gave her a small encouraging smile. Jeff sadly bowed his head.

"No matter." Antonio stated making all of them look to him. "You two will still do battle and whoever loses dies. Simple."

"Antonio…" Jeff started with confusion and concern.

"As long as you don't fail Jeff it won't matter." His face grew more sinister as he continued. "If both of you refuses Miss Misty over here dies, and the longer your battle takes the more pain she will experience." Ash immediately glared. This was a battle no one could win.

_**Ha! ANOTHER cliff hanger!**_

_**Sorry it was just so dramatic I had to have it end here. Sorry I know it's a little shorter than usual but I think we can clearly see where the next chapter is going, and I'm not so good on the battles so this just leaves me with more time to dedicate to that. **_

_**See how that works?**_

_**But seriously… I hope I've shown that I really am back this time. I'm not going to let this go for months again. Now don't get any ideas about holding me to this, but in reality my goal is to finish this story by the summer's end. I have another story I've started and I don't want to leave you all hanging when I start school because I'm sure that will leave me preoccupied. **_

_**If you have and thoughts, or opinions, or questions or anything there's that handy dandy review thing right there V so go ahead if you wish :~D**_

_**Regardless I hoped this wasn't too disappointing… or at all disappointing!**_

_**And as always Happy Reading! :~D**_


	17. Chapter 17 Misty's Last Choice

_**Hi all! So I got really stuck on this chapter. It's so vivid and real in mind and I hope I will have been able to bring it to life for you too. If it's a little rushed at parts I'm sorry there's so much going on and I still suck at battles. Sorry But I hope you still enjoy! Go ahead and read (:**_

_**Before you do though I just want to mention a really cool reader pkmn2112**_

_**You have been reading and reviewing me honestly since the beginning and I've noticed and read and loved every single one. Thank you for sticking around and I Can't wait for your next review its always one of my favorites :)**_

_**Okay now you can read :D**_

Misty felt her entire body become instantly ill as she watched the three men glare down one another. She looked at Antonio with all of her hatred. He was going to get a good man killed and it could be his own brother. That sickened her. Her attention was stuck on him as he continued his directions. "Now I will give you ten minutes to pick your Pokémon. I'll even be fair and give yours back Ash." He through the pack down to Ash would took just a moment to compose himself before studying the Pokémon there. Antonio turned back to Misty. "Now we must get you all set up." His voice sounded so sinister she actually flinched as he said this. She was scared, and it scared her more that she had a good reason to be.

He hooked her up to a machine that looked like an electric chair. Sure she had gotten more used to electrical shocks thanks to Pikachu, but that didn't mean that they didn't hurt…

He turned his attention back to the arena and she did as well. They each had three Pokémon out. Jeff had a Ninetales, Vileplume, and Nidoking, while Ash had Pikachu, Charizard, and Muk next to him. A team that surprised Misty if nothing else. "Ash you may chose your Pokémon first." Antonio said coolly enjoying this all too much. Ash took a deep breath.

"Charizard I chose you!" Jeff nodded and looked at his team.

"Go Ninetales." Antonio smiled.

"Fire against Fire. I like it." Misty shuddered as she looked on to what she could only imagine would be an awful battle. People didn't battle for their lives with Pokémon…

Ash looked at his Pokémon with proud determination. But Antonio wasn't ready for the battle to begin. "Here are your rules. Regular battling rules goes except you must return with an attack strategy in five seconds or Misty will be shocked. Every round the voltage gets higher. Last round, the longer the match the more pain she endures. Every five minutes the voltage will increase. I hold the power to edit these at any time. May the Battle… BEGIN!" Ash didn't hesitate.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Jeff took a deep breath

"Ninetales Dodge counter with tackle."

"Tackle?" Ash asked puzzled. "Charizard use take down!" This time Charizard moved to quickly for Jeff to react and Ninetales was on the ground. "Now flamethrower followed by seismic toss!" Charizard did as Ash told him Shooting this flame at the fire Pokémon and then grabbing it and flying as high as possible only to slam it into the ground. As they waited for the attack to finish Misty screamed out in pain. No one had called out any additional moves in five seconds. Ash flinched, as if physically hurt himself. He had never heard Misty scream like that before.

As soon as Charizard had landed it was clear Ninetales was out cold, making the first battle short and in Ash's favor. Jeff looked at his team and sighed "Okay Vileplume go out now."

"Charizard use-"

"Poison powder now!"

"Charizard fly above it!" Ash thought desperately for something else to say but it was no good Misty screamed out again and this time it was longer. He cringed taking his attention off of the battle.

"Sleeping dust!" Jeff called out bringing Ash back to the battle as Misty's screams stopped but it was too late the dust had hit Charizard and he was out. Ash returned him and sent out Muk but it had taken too long again and Misty tried to contain it but he knew she was being shocked again.

"Go Muk and show him how effective those attacks are!"

"Poison Powder!"

"Muk give him a hug."

"A hug? This is a battle."

"I know that."

"Those aren't attacks." Antonio sneered and Misty was Hit again as Muk engulfed Vileplume. The screams and wails lasted until Muk got off Vileplume and showed he was out as well. Leaving Jeff down to his last Pokémon.

"Okay that leaves you Nidoking."

"Muk use Smog!"

"MUK!"

"Nidoking Use Iron tail!"

"Muk try to avoid!" Muk tried to move but Nidoking was faster and hit Muk hard with the steel type attack that Muk being a fully Poison Pokémon had no resistance to and was knocked out. Ash took a deep breath as he went to send out his Best friend Pokémon, but Antonio stopped him.

"Pause! I want everyone to see these results. You get a break while I summon them all here. Alakazam keep them from doing anything stupid." He said coolly as he walked out the door and disappeared. Ash didn't hesitate and rushed up the stairs to the platform Misty was stuck on. She was shaking a little when he got to her and when she looked at him he could see she'd been crying.

"I'm so sorry Misty I'm not used to battling like this I didn't know what to do." She gave him a small smile.

"I know Ash its okay. I'll be okay."

"No it's not okay it's my fault you're getting hurt."

"Ash this isn't your fault, none of it is."

"She's right." They looked and saw Jeff standing about five feet away from them with a small smile on his face. "I wouldn't doubt it if this had been my brother's plan from the beginning. I just could never see the true monster he's become." Misty tried to give him a reassuring smile but he shook his head. "You were right I should have never suggested you join this, we would never have contained him, he's too far gone for that now." Misty nodded and Jeff turned his attention to Ash. "I need to talk to you before he comes back. Ash gave a curt nod and Jeff gave Misty a quick hug before his disappeared down the steps to wait on the field. Ash looked at Misty and took a deep breath.

"No matter what happens down there you get out safely okay?"

"Okay" tears started streaming down her face and Ash held her as close as the restraints would allow.

"I love you Misty."

"I Love you too Ash." He leaned in and kissed her, kissed her like it could seriously be the last time because he had a feeling it really could be. As he started to pull away she pulled him back as if saying 'not yet stay a little longer.'

When they did finally part her crying had become worse and it Killed Ash to walk away, but he knew he had to. Whatever Jeff had to say it had better be important. He walked to the middle of the field where Jeff was waiting and the two just stared at each other for a moment. "Ash, I want you to win this battle." He was stunned and looked it to.

"What?"

"Someone needs to stop Anthony and I can't do it, I know you can. I also know she wants you to win and I want her to be so happy and if that's not with me, then that's okay but then it needs to be with you. You're a good man she deserves you. I could never let her get stuck with me now."

"Jeff you don't deserve to die…"

"I know, but it's the only way. He'll be so angry with me he won't be thinking straight it'll be the best time to attack. I know Pikachu could really beet Nidoking but I talked to him, he's going to go easy and make it look rough so Pikachu will be ready to fight again after."

"Jeff are you sure?" Ash asked looking at Misty. She wasn't watching them. She couldn't.

"Ash do it for her. She needs you. She always has."

"I don't understand, one day you try to kill her, the next you're dying for me for her?"

"I'm sure one day she'll explain it to you. But go back we may not have much time left." Ash looked at him for a moment before extending his hand. Jeff gave a small smile and met his. They shook hands and turned away each trying to face what they were about to do. Pikachu had stayed with Misty during this but now joined Ash sensing it was time to battle.

"He's gonna go easy on you buddy but give them a show pretend you're getting more hurt then you really are okay?"

"Pika?"

"He's not as bad as I thought he was Pikachu. And I think he really does Love her too."

"Pika pi chu." He said giving his master a nod and waiting on his shoulder for the show to begin.

They only waited a little longer before people started to fill the stadium. Brock Gary and Professor Oak were led in by guards, they looked angered. Ash didn't blame them. The other grunts, about fifty or so of them all came in excited like something really fun and cool was about to happen. Ash hated them for it. Misty looked down at them all too but focused on Rebecca who was looking at her sadly. She was such a good person. She didn't deserve this.

Antonio walked in proudly taking the attention back to himself. He walked up the platform next to Misty and started to speak.

"Now just so everyone knows what is going on, let me explain the rules. This was a three on three battle. Both are on their last Pokémon, Jeff with Nidoking and Ash with his Pikachu. Misty up here, and is in restraints. These are attacked to an electrical timer. Before every five seconds that went by without any battle calls she was shocked, this time it's a little different. Every three minuets she will be shocked regardless and each time the shock power will be a little higher. If the battle lasts more than twenty minutes the shock will be constant and will become worse every minute. Now let the battle… BEGIN!" Jeff and Ash exchanged one final curt nod with each other acknowledging what they were about to do and understanding that Antonio had changed the time from five to three minutes, before Jeff started.

"Nidoking use poison sting!"

"Pikachu quick attack!" Pikachu used his quick attack to avoid the poison stink and tackled in to the larger steel Pokémon. He moved back an inch from the impact but this could be a long battle. Ash glanced at Misty and shook his head. He would make this as quick as possible for both their sakes. "Pikachu use Thunder!"

"PIIIKACHUUU!" He bellowed feeling the need to beat Nidoking. Nidoking shook it off and Ash realized Pikachu was at a disadvantage and smiled they'd been here before and won. They would do it again.

"Nidoking use Megahorn!"

"Pikachu!" Ash called as he made contact with the attack

"Ahhh!" Misty screamed from above them reminding they'd been battling for three minutes.

"Pikachu use double team!" Ash said as he narrowed his eyes in determination. Nidoking watched the multiple Pikachu suspiciously trying to figure out which was the real Pikachu.

"Nidoking use Iron tail to find the real one!"

"Pikachu use surf!" Ash yelled and watched as his Pokémon started to charge while Nidoking searched for the real one. Ash watched at Nidoking literally attacked each one trying to find Pikachu. He was tired, Jeff was tiring him out. Ash contained his appreciation by just giving Jeff an approving look. Jeff knew too. This needed to end soon for Misty.

That's when she screamed out again. Six minutes. Ash trembled a little. The time it was taking was killing him, but Misty could take it, she was stronger than he gave her credit for, even if every scream was killing off a piece of him…

Nidoking was down to six Pikachu and was growing tiered; Ash took this as his opportunity. "Pikachu use Thunder Now!" The super charged Pikachu attacked with all his might willing the battle to end. Nidoking was hit hard and crumbled to the ground. Misty screamed out again as they watched. It had taken six minutes for Pikachu to charge and attack and they could have used more time which made nine minutes total. Ash had never considered how long battles took before.

After the attack Pikachu watched his opponent carefully, and to his surprise he stood and shook, as if shaking off the attack, but he was hurt and hurt badly. He was tired and his endurance was wavering. The battled wouldn't last too much longer, but could it be done in less than ten minutes….

"Nidoking hit him with double kick!"

"Dodge with agility Pikachu!" Pikachu missed the first kick but Nidoking was able to hit him with the second. It was lighter than it could have been leaving Pikachu to act out the rest. Ash noticed but hoped Antonio hadn't. Misty cried out again but this time Ash pushed it out of his mind. He had to for now. "Pikachu use thunder again!" Ash yelled trying to cover. But Antonio had stood in rage and was watching more closely. Ash watched him out of the corner of his eye nervously. They were so close.

"Stop!" Antonio screamed right before Pikachu let out the attack. All eyes went to him as he glared. "I give you everything" Antonio started screaming towards Jeff, "and you repay me by sacrificing yourself for this scum?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jeff said coolly not looking him in the eye.

"Oh you don't know what I'm talking about do you? Well you stupid little liar let's see how you like this." He turned to Misty with a sinister face.

"No!" Ash screamed sensing what he would do. Antonio grabbed the control and turned up the dial almost all the way and pressed the button. Misty had been in real pain this entire time but screams like this had never been heard from her before. "MISTY!" He screamed again out of desperation. He started to run for her but Alakazam stopped him slamming his entire body to a halt. Brock had stood, but a grunt pushed him down and her screaming continued. Rebecca turned her face away in horror unable to watch how much pain Misty was enduring.

Antonio finally turned it off and looked back at his brother whose head was bowed away. "I guess I'll excuse this betrayal to love sickness, and I think I know the cure he said looking to Ash he pulled a dart out of his pocket. Misty shook as she tried to look up. Her eyes rested on the dart and looked past it to Ash. "No" She whimpered so quietly no one could hear her. Antonio threw it and then time seamed to slow down. Misty screamed out as something happened. The audience's attention immediately left the dart flying at Ash and looked to her. Her eyes were closed and a strange blue glow was surrounding her. It consumed her rapidly until her entire body was blue, her normally red hair white, and her eyes glowing red. She broke through the constraints and moved quickly placing herself in front of the dart and catching it before it hit her.

"Misty?" Ash questioned staring at the weird new version of her. She looked at him and he wondered if she could even hear him. She turned back at Antonio seemingly enraged. She held her arm out towards him and a powerful blast of water shot at him. He was forced against the wall from the force and it was clear he couldn't breathe due to the pressure. She let him go only just before he would have suffocated. "Misty!" Ash said trying to grab her attention. She turned and glared this wasn't really her, he could tell. She turned to the grunts and started trapping them in water cages all of them except Rebecca were targeted Rebecca cringed hiding, as she shook uncontrollably, she was scared.

The room was in Ciaos people screaming running from the new Misty and her imprisoning everyone. She ignored Jeff, Brock, Gary and Professor Oak as well as Rebecca but they ran to Ash trying to avoid her rage anyway.

"Ash what happened?" Brock yelled over the other screams.

"I don't know she just- she just changed!" They looked at her again trying to decide what to do. Jeff was staying back and had gotten near the stairs. Ash shook off his fear and approached her. "Misty stop!" He demanded standing in front of her. She turned quickly her red eyes glaring at him and for a moment he was scared, scared of the unfamiliar creature in her body but somewhere it still had to be her right?

"Mist stop please, you're scaring people, you saved me, now come back…please." He pleaded with her and her eyes softened and blinked a few times. "Look Mist, people are scared. That's not you! I know it's not." She seemed to mellow out a little as she looked around as if seeing the scene for the first time. "It's okay Mist, I'm okay now thanks to you." He said softly just for her to hear and she smiled a little and her eyes changed from the intimidating, evil looking, red to her normal Cerulean.

"Ash?" She questioned like she'd had no idea what had been happening, Before he could respond with anything other than a smile she turned suddenly and watch as Antonio reached for another dart staring at Jeff. "No…" She whispered as he threw it and she started running towards him. "NO!" She jumped in front of Jeff before he had time to realize what had been happening. The dart hit on her rib cage and she melted to the ground. Jeff caught her and looked at his brother in panic as Ash called to her and rushed over.

"What have you done?!" Jeff demanded looking to his brother in disgust. He held her in his arms as she doubled over her body quickly turning back to its natural coloring. Ash got to her moments after and took her from Jeff leaving him to watch. Her hands were on the dart as she finally pulled it out.

"Mist…why? What did you…?" He couldn't form coherent thoughts as he looked into her face growing more tired and pain filled.

"I just couldn't let him do it."

"Misty…"

"It's okay Ash." She said weakly giving him a small smile. "I love you" She whispered as all the color drained from her face.

"I love you Misty." He whispered helplessly watching her. His forehead leaned against hers as he watched her eyes close slowly and the tears fell quickly from his face. She was dead. Antonio had killed Misty because she saved Jeff…

Everything froze as Ash absorbed that the only woman in this world he could ever truly love was lying lifeless in his arms.

_**Wow.**_

_**I bet you didn't see THAT coming like at all…**_

_**I just want to take this moment to say that it's not over and I hope you all won't hate me next chapter…**_

_**Or now…**_

_**Well you can always let me know (:**_

_**And for the record I have an ending picked out, no comments will change that ending and sorry but stick around for the next two chapters at least. **_

_**If you thought this was intense well you need to see the cool off then right?**_

_**Until next time Happy Reading! :~D**_


	18. Chapter 18 Retaliation

**Hi, this chapter is super short, mostly because I'm not really happy with how the last chapter came out and I was going to redeem it in this chapter but I just started college and I'm super busy so this is taking forever to get through and I didn't want to leave everyone totally hanging. So I'm sorry if you hate what's happening, but I've been planning this since chapter 5 and I'm sticking to it! Once again, sorry for the delay, I'll try really hard to update soon!**

Time stopped as Ash just stayed there holding her in his arms. Nothing felt right and his entire body was numb. Misty, was gone. If he had let her stay in that state attacking team rocket she might have caught the dart again or it would have hit Jeff, or she might have just imprisoned Antonio. But he woke her up, and because of that she was dead.

Brock came up next to him and slowly knelt down to her too. He put his hand on Ash's shoulder and bowed his head, Ash may have lost the woman he loved but Brock had loved her too, she was one of his sisters to him. The others stood away allowing them whatever time they needed and even the grunts were staying back, unsure of what to do.

Jeff finally broke the moment standing enraged. "YOU KILLED HER!" Antonio snickered.

"I should have killed _you_." Jeff shook his head.

"You are nothing but a Monster, you said that you did all of this for us, but you only did it for yourself. I hate you, I'm ashamed of you! You are NOT my brother!" He spat "And I am going to make sure you never hurt anyone again!" Antonio stood quickly gaining his bearings. Jeff reacted faster than even he had expected. He raced up the stairs tackling his brother to the ground in a full out fist fight. Brock saw this from below where he knelt with Ash. He stood taking a breath and running up the stairs. Antonio was screaming for Alakazam to do something, but it had become Jeff's Pokémon and refused to hurt his master. Brock reached the top of the stairs quickly and found the Pokémon packs throwing them to the Oaks. Then in an angry determination called out his Ninetales, Geodude, Graveler and Golem sending them out on the battlefield.

"Finish what Misty started!" He exclaimed remembering the feeling of being a gym leader before Ash came; that need to beat everyone. "Imprison the Grunts except people I tell you not to!" They looked at him as if unsure for a moment. But they sensed his pain and seriousness and did was their master told them to. Professor Oak and Gary followed his lead. By now the Grunts had responded calling out their Pokémon to fight, but it was chaos. Misty's Vaporeon and Glaceon had come out of their Poké balls on their own and joined the fight determined to finish what their master had started. Or perhaps to ignore the pain of losing the girl who did everything to save and then protect them. Ash and Pikachu remained next to Misty. Ash still in too much pain to process what was happening and Pikachu stayed to protect Ash from any possible harm.

Brock turned to the two men viciously fighting next to him and reached down pulling Antonio away before punching him as hard as he could in the face and let him crumble to the ground. He looked at Jeff for a moment and walked away down the steps. It was up to him what would happen to his brother now.

Brock went back to Ash and reached for his holder giving it a tight squeeze. "Ash we need you now you have to get up." He didn't seem to hear right away and his reaction was delayed but when he looked up to face Brock's eyes it wasn't Ash that Brock saw. It was like there was nothing there.

"I can't."

"Ash if you just sit here and we lose then we lost Mist for …. For nothing… we can't have lost her for nothing."

"It doesn't matter why we lost her! Just that we did!" The battle around them was growing fiercer. Gary and the Professor needed their help.

"Ash don't you get it? I'm in pain too! But if we don't do this we could lose everyone else, my siblings, and our parents! Everyone. I loved Misty too and when this is done I don't even know how I'll feel but first we need to protect everyone else!" Brock took a deep breath and continued more quietly. "Sitting here holding her, it won't bring her back Ash." He lowered his head again for a moment and gave a slight nod.

"I can't just leave her Brock."

"You aren't no one can hurt her now, and she'll always be with us, especially you Ash. That's what happens when you love someone. They're with you forever, no matter what happens." Ash lost himself in tears again for a moment before slowly setting her down as carefully as possible. Pikachu looked at him concerned.

"Come on Buddy." He whispered "We're ending this before anyone else gets hurt that doesn't have to." He held his arm out and Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder licking his face affectionately to show his support. Ash stepped forward determined he wouldn't look back until this was over, either they'd win or he would die trying. Those were his only two options.

Jeff looked at his brother passed out in front of him. He had to do something with him, but did he really have to kill him? Brock had trusted him to figure it out. He knew he wanted him dead, looking down and seeing Misty like that broke his heart. He looked back at Anthony. What had happened to his older brother who he'd admired so much?

Power. Power had changed him. The people did what they must have made him do as a lower level grunt made him angry. Someone needed to change that. He had to change that. He needed to take over Team Rocket and make sure no one would undermine him the way Anthony had with Giovanni. Filled with sudden inspiration he raced down to Ash, he would need help, only stopping long enough to tell Alakazam to not let Antonio leave the platform. He responded proud to be doing something again.

Ash had Charizard back out along with several of his other Pokémon. He wasn't fully healed but they needed as many numbers as they could get for this battle. "Ash! Brock!" They both looked their Pokémon knowing to take over and battle on their own. "We need to imprison them all, and we need your psychic Pokémon."

"We don't have any." Brock said with slight confusion.

"Why?" Ash asked simply.

"Because I have an idea but they need false memories." Brock smiled.

"Then Ash knows just the Pokémon," Brock started, then turning to Ash. "Who promised him favors."

"They won't do anything without a good reason."

"It is a good reason. Antonio has to die, there's no other way, but then Rocket will need to go to me, they need to think I'm unstoppable; they need to fear me and you so that I can keep the crime to a minimum. We can't stop it completely, another organization will just pop up out of nowhere, but we can keep it too little, less damaging things waiting for a comeback that will never come and I'll get the Jennys in on it, we'll keep them informed so they can bust the bigger jobs we're performing to show how dangerous any crime is, and in return they'll let us do little things to keep people having faith in the organization." Brock actually smiled a little.

"That's brilliant. Ash they'll go for it, call them." Ash nodded. Brock knew he just wasn't himself. Normally this would have made him so happy. They covered him as he ran towards a window forcing it open to make the call. He sent out his thoughts knowing they would hear it and come when they could. He returned as soon as he felt their response. They appeared before him Mew Two looking a little annoyed and Mew looking deeply concerned. Domino shrieked upon their sight suddenly trying to gain some sort of control, but she had been imprisoned by Misty and couldn't seem to get anyone's attention.

"Ash."

"Mew Two, Mew." They greeted. Immediately the Pokémon knew something had changed about him and that seemed to bother Mew Two.

"Why call us here."

"We need your help. Look around this place, its ciaos."

"Oh? So I am just expected to be called to fix everyday Human problems?"

"Not everyday! Look!" He demanded pained pointing to Misty. "We already lost her. To him" He redirected to Antonio who was under a Psychic attack. "Please. I already lost the most important person in my life." Mew was deeply moved by this and inspected Misty Coming back to convince Mew Two. Mew always got what it wanted.

"Fine I'll hear your plan." Jeff stepped forward timidly. And Mew Two nodded accepting that Jeff had the plan. He reiterated it again hoping the great Pokémon could see the good in what he was proposing.

"Mew mew."

"Mew!" Mew Two scolded after its excited reaction. They glared back and forth seeming to be arguing about something silently. "We will help you, but I have one question, how do you plan to kill the other one?" Jeff looked away.

"I don't know. I hate him for killing Misty, but I can't do it."

"He killed the Red headed female human that helped Ash?" Ash nodded solemnly. "Interesting. A life for a life then."

**So… I know lots of unanswered questions and everything. I'm feeling 2 more chapters and then I think it might be done? Maybe who knows if I do another chapter like this then who knows and warning, I might put out a SUPER short chapter tonight too and that may or may not be one of the two, I'm not sure yet I haven't decided. Anyway I still love reviews : ) and once again I'm sorry about the delay on the update.  
>Happy Reading! :~D<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Moving Out

_**Well look at me, I updated so soon this time : ). I just feel good about this part and besides its so close to the end I can't keep dragging it out right?**_

_**Anyway go ahead and read I hope you like it as much as I do.**_

"He killed the Red headed female human that helped Ash?" Ash nodded solemnly. "Interesting. A life for a life then." Ash looked at Mew Two with mild curiosity. The way he said that sounded so strange. But then he set to work. He seemed to go through the room person by person in seconds, separating them into two groups.

There were many grunts on one side and fewer on the other, and due to his obvious confusion Mew Two explained. "I separated the Humans based on who is willingly here, the people that will stay and the Humans that will return home. Brock smiled. It was a good to see that some of them didn't want any part of this group. "But before we do anything with them there is the matter of dealing with that human. Now just to be clear, he killed her?"

"Yes." Brock said noting that Ash was too annoyed but the continued questioning to really answer anymore. Mew Two smiled. "Then there is a slight change he can replace her." Ash imminently looked up; the words catching his attention.

"What does that mean exactly?" He questioned.

"It means instead of separately killing him, we can replace his death with hers." Ash's face immediately brightened. "Ash it is only a chance. It may have been too long, I can't guarantee anything."

"I know that, but ten minutes ago there was no chance at all." His face will refilled with his usual determination and now there was hope. Mew Two signed knowing he could not prepare Ash for the possibility of failure and every moment that passed was one less moment they had in their favor. The great Pokémon hovered over to Antonio looking down at the human in disgust.

"It is humans like you that made me once wish I could eliminate you all. I'm glad I can replace you for a better quality person, even if I fail, at least you'll be gone forever.

…

Mew and Mew Two worked quickly, Antonio had no control over this and they attacked him, a purple force coming from Mew and a Red from Mew Two meeting on Antonio. He wailed out in pain which Ash had to check within himself not to enjoy. Pain was pain and no one deserved to suffer. No one. Not even a monster like Antonio. It only lasted about a minute and then it was all over. They bowed their heads in concentration and Ash took this as their cue racing to Misty's side hoping to see any sign of life. Mew and Mew Two stopped and looked at Ash. "It's done."

"What does that mean? Is she okay? Is she going to wake up? Did it work at all?" Mew Two sighed and Mew rushed to Ash and Misty's side examining her for itself.

"Her soul is replaced, whether or not she'll make it I cannot tell you."

"We need to get her to a doctor, Mew Two please."

"Where do you need to go for this doctor, I can teleport two of you only but I can get you there."

"Ash take her to Cerulean City we can take care of everything here."

"Thanks Brock." He carefully picked her up and nodded at Mew Two. "Cerulean City Hospital." Mew Two touched Ash's shoulder and teleported. Ash didn't even attempt to utter and Thank you when they got there. Instead he just ran through the doors knowing the great Pokémon would understand. Mew Two shook his head and smiled. Humans were so strange. He wasted no more time though and teleported himself back to the others.

Ash ran through the doors so fast he almost plummeted into a nurse, but it didn't stop him he just kept running until he was at the desk.

"Please help her." He panted to the clerk who looked concerned by the unconscious girl.

"What happened to her?"

"It's a long story, please she needs help."

"So do all those other people, we can get you a stretcher to rest her on but you need to fill out this paper work before we can do anything. And you need to condense that story down to fit on this sheet." Ash's eyes narrowed.

"Her heart stopped, she's barley hanging on, she needs help now!" He screamed not caring who heard. The clerk backed away scared of his aggression and unsure how to act in the situation. If her heart stopped then she was dead, plain and simple.

"Sir I'm very sorry for your-" She never finished as a doctor started around the corner.

"Ash? I thought I heard you. Nurse admit this woman at once."

"Doctor Hadlen none of her paper work-"

"That is Gym leader Misty, get her in here now. Clearly she is in critical condition. You are wasting valuable time." He spoke calmly but with clear anger. You don't make critical patients fill out paper work.

"Yes sir." She said defeated but wasting no more time. The Doctor started examining her before the stretcher even arrived.

"What happened this time Ash?"

"Her heart stopped a legendary Pokémon brought her back." The Doctor looked at him with disbelief and immediately checked for a pulse.

"Ash I will do everything I can but her pulse is slow. I can't promise anything."

"I know just please try, I know she can beat this." Doctor Hadlen gave a small smile as he wheeled her on saying he'd come back as soon as he knew anything. And then she was gone, behind the double doors to the critical condition room. There was nothing for Ash to do other than wait.

"Sir I really do need you to fill this out." The clerk remarked back in position. Ash glared at her and snatched it; at least it would keep him busy for a little while.

…

Mew Two returned after just a few moments and sighed. This would be one of the longer parts. Now he would have to brainwash everyone, well he and Mew would have to While the Humans and other Pokémon had to get ready to carry people back home. Brock and Gary primarily got the Pokémon ready. Jeff couldn't help because he had to be in charge of the ship and they insisted that the Professor go and spread the word to get everyone out of hiding and to reopen the league. There would be a lot of damage control to do after this. Charizard was going to go to Unova because it was the furthest Lapris would handle any people from Johto Gary would take anyone to Hoen and Brock was going to bring anyone to Kanto. They were a rescue mission when suddenly a small voice Brock the steady work. "Excuse me?" they all turned to look at the young Grunt on the side that was to go home. "May I speak to you all for a moment?" Gary stepped forward nodding to Brock and heading over. It was Rebecca and she had earned Gary's respect.

"What do you need Rebecca?"

"Nothing, but I was just hoping that maybe I didn't have to get false memories."

"Rebecca…"

"I know I'm a grunt and everything, but then I could help Charizard bring everyone back to Unova, and I don't want to forget what Misty did. I was one of the only ones she didn't attack." Gary sighed.

"Let me talk to the others about it Okay?"

"Please Gary, I need to remember this. I gave up when I came here, I never want to make this mistake again." She paused and looked away. "Please."

"I'll see what I can do." She nodded and sat down on the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees. She looked so young; the sad thing was she probably was. "Mew Two save her till last please." He sighed and nodded, trying not to hate taking orders from Humans again, because he knew this time was different.

Brock had been listening and now looked at Gary with confusion. "She wants to remember this?"

"Yeah, she and Misty had a certain understanding. Rebecca took care of us better after Misty came. They connected."

"Gary a connection doesn't change anything."

"Yeah but Misty would want us to." That changed Brock's facial expression he took a deep breath.

"How do we know we can really trust her?"

"Can't Mew Two, I don't know check and see if she's being genuine?"

"Gary he's not our Pokémon to boss around however we please."

"No but how else do we really know. I mean I believe her, but I understand your doubt." Mew Two glided over.

"I can check her thoughts if it is necessary."

"Mew Two, you've done so much already."

"And this is hardly an inconvenience at this point. I'll check her out when I get to her and make my judgment then."

"Thank you." They both said. Mew Two Merely nodded going back to his work. It took much longer to replace memories rather than just wipe them away like he'd done the last time. He wanted to make them real so no one ever questioned them. This stupid Human war needed to end.

Mew Two's work took hours and finally he got to Rebecca. He scanned her thoughts and found them to be 100% genuine. She really wanted to help and never make a mistake like this ever again. He sighed. "I can't be sure you will never tell."

"I swear I won't." She stammered clearly frightened by the Pokémon.

"I will let you keep your memory, if you tell and I find out, you will answer to me Human."

"Yes sir." She stammered again as she stood. "And thank you."

"You're welcome. Don't disappoint me." She nodded and timidly walked to the others being careful to keep her distance and not get in the way. They nodded at her arrival but otherwise didn't make any kind of big deal that she had joined them.

"The Pokémon know the routes and they know how to meet us back in Kanto, we will help Jeff land the aircraft and then we go our separate ways." Brock said having taken control in Ash's absence. Everyone nodded and then Gary turned to Rebecca.

"Here, this is my number. When everyone is back in Unova let me know and then send Charizard back. Understand."

"Yes and thank you all again." She said looking specifically at Mew Two. Mew who had been helping Jeff during this time gave her a happy Mew noise as if that included itself. Mew was cute like that.

It took a half hour to land the air craft. An additional hour to get everyone set to leave and then they were gone. Brock took the worried Pikachu, Glaceon, and Vaporeon as well as the rest of Ash's and Misty's Pokémon. After he got the grunts home he was headed straight to Cerulean.

…

Ash was kept busy with all the stupid paperwork for about an hour but then he was left to just wait, and think. The waiting was fine, it was the thinking part that was hard. He had to imagine life without her. What if she was really dead? What if she had left him all alone? He had waited too long to tell her how he really felt about her and now he was losing her. Now she could be dying. He had wasted so much time. It was two hours later when Doctor Hadlen came back out. He stood immediately greeting him swiftly.

"How, how is she?" He questioned putting his fears aside momentarily. He sighed.

"There's good news and bad news. She's alive which I will say is a miracle Ash." Ash took a breath feeling like he could actually function again. "But wait, here's the bad news. She's in a coma. Ash she may never wake up. If she doesn't wake up in two weeks the odds are extremely high that she will have severe brain damage if she doesn't already. When a Heart stops it does a lot of damage. We can't even tell how much until she wakes up." Ash nodded.

"She might not have woken last time-"

"No Ash this time is different. A heart stopping and Poison are two totally different things and she was poisoned again on top of it. I found damage on the scans."

"I really could lose her?"

"Ash I'm sorry the odds, they just aren't good, and she only has three months."

"What do you mean? How does she only have three months?"

"She has a living will. She wants us to pull the plug at three months."

"No, I mean she could still wake up after that."

"The odds of that would be almost non-existent Ash, and if she did she would have brain damage. She didn't want to live like that. I'm sorry."

"Can I see her at least?" Doctor Hadlen's face softened.

"Follow me."

…

It took Brock a week to finally get to Cerulean. As soon as he got there he went to the Pokémon center to drop off his Pokémon and then made the walk to the hospital. He had no idea what he could be walking into. He was unable to have contact with Ash the whole week the servers were still down in most areas. Besides delivering Grunts home was busy work and he'd been trying to get it done as soon as possible to make it here as quickly as he could.

Pikachu was still with him, but he made all of Misty's Pokémon stay at the center including her Vaporeon and Glaceon. There was no way the hospital would let him bring in three loose Pokémon.

When he got inside he went to the clerk and asked is Misty was here. The woman seemed tired as she looked through the files. "Yeah she's in room 110."

"Thank you very much."

"Sir, you need to know, she's in critical condition."

"What kind?"

"She's in a Coma."

"Any signs of waking up?"

"Not on the chart, I'm sorry sir."

"Thank you." He said softly navigating his way to the room. When he got there Pikachu jumped to Ash so fast he almost couldn't process that it had happened.

"Hey Buddy." Ash said softly and with affection. "I'm sorry I had to leave you. Did you have a good time with Brock at least?"

"Pika Pika chu! Pikachupi?" He replied now looking at Misty. Ash sighed.

"It's not good Buddy." Pikachu curled up next to her and looked at Ash sadly. If Ash hadn't been so sad it would have been one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. Misty had always been Pikachu's second favorite person. "How did it go on the ship Brock?"

"It went well as far as I know. Jeff is going to keep in touch with Gary when it's safe to start contacting everyone. Rebecca kept her memory and helped bring people to Unova." Ash nodded. "And Professor Oak is going to go get everyone out of hiding and then the story will be released to the media. How is she?"

"Coma, the Doctor says it's not good. He said we shouldn't get our hopes up."

"And that's really stopping you?"

"What am I supposed to do Brock? She's everything to me, without her there really is nothing left for me except the Pokémon I have and you and my parents."

"What about your dream?"

"I could never do it without Misty there rooting for me."

"She would still be there."

"I know, but it wouldn't be the same." Brock Sighed.

"Ash no one would expect you to jump right back into training but she would be so mad at you if you just gave up like that. In fact she'd probably come back just to clobber you with her mallet." They both laughed for a moment Ash smiling softly at her.

"I'd give anything to have her hit me with her mallet right now." Brock put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I know, I'd give anything to have her hit you with her mallet too." Ash glared but then they broke out into laughter again.

"I'm not leaving her you know."

"How could this be any other way? Just let me bring you food so you don't starve okay?"

"Deal. And Brock?"

"Yes?"

"She's going to be okay right? I mean do you think she could be?" Ash looked up at his older friend. He needed this support and Brock knew it.

"Ash this is Misty. She's our fighter; she's at least as tough as you. If I had to bet I would bet on her being okay." Brock pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ash for a while and they sat there comfortably enjoying the possibility of what Brock said. Even though they both knew he'd been lying. Because if Brock had had to guess for real, as much as he loved her, she had died, you're not supposed to come back from that.

Ash knew this too, but he had to keep hope. After all without hope what did you have anyway?

_**Okay so I really liked how this turned out : ) I hope you all agree. I tried really hard not to rush it, but there were just filler parts I needed to just get past. I hope you enjoyed this, one more to go any thoughts or questions? Just leave me a comment below.**_

_**Thanks and Happy Reading! :~D**_


	20. Chapter 20 The End

**So here it is… the last chapter. This has been such a wonderful experience for me to write out this story, and I can only hope that you all have enjoyed it as much as I have. So here you are without further adu, the ending to **_**The Choice. **_

_Two Months later_

In the last two months, a lot had changed. Many of Misty's and Ash's family had come to visit her, hoping that today would be the day that she woke up. Everyone knew that with every passing day she was one step closer to the end when her living will came into effect.

As for the region a lot had changed too. Professor Oak had released the fake story to the media who ate it up, especially the part where Misty had jumped in front of Ash to save him, which they altered to make her look better. Saving Jeff probably would have gotten her removed as a gym leader since the Professor had also said he had taken over, he added that there would always be organizations like Rocket and it was a reality that we as people would have to work together to overcome. He had also quietly gotten the Jennys introduced to Jeff and told them the truth. They agreed for the greater good and knew that in time it would help everyone so much more to cycle the most dangerous people to them versus the little grunts that had been all they could catch on a regular basis in the past.

With his grandfather doing so much media stuff Gary had pretty much taken over the lab on a temporary basis. He was running it well and everyone felt as if eventually he really could take it over for good. The Professor was definitely proud of him, they all were really. And he even managed to come see Ash and Misty every other weekend or so, mostly to give Ash new company.

At this point everyone had more of less come to the conclusion Misty was going to die, everyone except for Ash. To be fair though if anyone should think otherwise it would be Ash, which is why he never left her side for more than an hour and that was just to shower and go to the bathroom when he needed to. Pikachu had grown a little restless but other than that didn't really seem to mind staying in one place for so long. Ash had really hoped that she would wake up after two weeks like she'd done the last time, that had been a blow for him but he had no choice but to keep hope. He loved her, he needed her, if she was really gone he didn't know what he would do.

He wasn't expecting anyone to come and visit him today, it was a Tuesday after all, so when a soft knock came to the door it took a moment for him to realize there was someone there. When he saw his Dad he smiled and got up. His Father made his way over and engulfed Ash in a big hug. "How're you holding up Son?" They separated and Ash sighed.

"As good as any other day I guess, what are you doing here?"

"Your Mom sent me. She's worried about you."

"Dad I have to stay, you know that."

"Oh, I do because if this had ever happened to you or your mother the jaws of life wouldn't get me out of this room." Ash smiled it was good to see his Dad, he had never made it home to surprise him.

"I wish you'd actually met her before this."

"I wish I had too, but I'm sure there will be plenty of time when she wakes up for that right?" Ash smiled. His father was as optimistic as he was and it felt good to have someone else be so sure she'd be okay. "When did you know Son? You never told me."

"When did I know what?"

"That you loved her." Ash smiled when he thought about the memories.

"I don't know, I mean I know I first saw her as a girl at a festival we went to not long after we'd started traveling together, and that's when I think I knew, but every time I did something stupid and my life was in danger there she was, right there beside me. When I saw her with Jeff that all came flooding back to me, and I couldn't help it. I just knew I needed her. Does that make sense?"

"It does," he said taking a seat across from his Son before continuing. "You'd always loved her but when she had to leave your group you had no choice but to put it on the back burner until you saw that you might have left it there for too long."

"Yeah something like that. I want her to have everything and I want to be the one giving her everything."

"That's how I feel about your Mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't imagine my life without her, she's given my life meaning, she gave me you. The two of you are truly the most important things in my life." Ash smiled.

"I know Dad."

"Besides, she played Mom and Dad when I was gone and never missed a beat or resented me for it. How many women could ever do that? We were made for each other."

"Are you going to go out again?"

"No, my travel days are over. It's time to give your Mom all the attention she deserves. Besides, I want to be there for you if you ever need me."

"Thanks." They just sat there in comfortable silence for a while, not needing to say anything to each other.

…

His father left after lunch and Ash went back to watching over Misty. Doctors came in and out and nurses brought in more flowers and tried to find more room for them, but many were on the floor by now. At three o'clock Doctor Hadlen came in to check up on her. "How's the patient?"

"The same." Ash responded grimly. Every time he came in Ash got a reminder that she would probably never wake up, and if she did she was sure to have brain damage. He ignored it every time but it was getting harder and harder to let it go as each day passed.

"Well her vital signs are all the same, which you know is good because that means she's still stable. How are you holding up Ash?"

"Fine I guess, it's hard but I need to be here."

"I understand. Ash I would like to show you something, will you come with me please?" Ash obediently got up and followed the Doctor out of the room. They walked down the hall a ways before they got to room 142 and he pointed to the window for Ash to peek in.

There was an old woman sitting next to the bed of an elderly man. He was hooked up to the same machines as Misty was. She looked tired. She had a book in her lap but she wasn't reading it, and there were a few potted plants in the room. It was sweet, but it was sad too. He was clearly in a coma as well. "How long has he been like that?"

"Thirty two years. Our technology has improved to make things more comfortable for him and his wife, but otherwise nothing has changed." Ash's eyes widened and he looked back in. "That's his wife, Clara. She's such a sweet woman and completely devoted to him she almost never leaves, only when her son needs her to. Ash this is why Misty has a living will, do you understand?" Ash nodded because he did. They didn't want healthy people to lose their lives like Clara had. And it was sad, but totally losing her sounded so much worse.

"My problem is what is she-" Doctor Hadlen's beeper went off interrupting them and he looked down quickly.

"No…" He whispered, suddenly darting down the hall. Ash started after him walking to go back to Misty's room until he saw that Doctor Hadlen had turned into Misty's room. Ash's eyes widened and he raced down there so fast he almost fell over trying to look in. The door was closed and he knew they wouldn't let him know anything until it was open. It also meant it was bad. If she'd woken up the door would be open and everyone would be happy. Ash's heart sank as his body slid to the floor next to the door. He looked up at the clock. Three Thirty. Brock's gym was still open; he wouldn't be there again until tonight. Ash buried his head into his knees. He didn't know what else to do. Pikachu snuggled into the young trainer's neck. He'd been with Misty but had been kicked out when the Doctor rushed in. There was nothing they could do but sit and wait… again.

Thirty minutes went by before the door opened. Doctor Hadlen looked upset and Ash's heart sank further. "I'm sorry Ash, her condition has gotten worse. She's in pain now and her heart just stopped. It took three tries to get it going again. She doesn't have much time left. I'm so sorry but there's nothing we can do. You do have a choice though." Ash looked up his body had gone numb but there were tears welling up in his eyes. "You can let her ride it out, or we could pull the plug now."

"I can't do that."

"I know how you feel Ash, really I do, but she's in pain now, it's the only thing she can feel and you're only prolonging it at this point."

"But if she can feel pain then maybe-"

"No Ash she's still in the Coma. She's not consciously feeling the pain, but her body is hurting itself, we could medicate it but she's in a Coma we're not supposed to. I really am sorry." The tears started to fall freely from his face.

"Give me a little time, I- I need to think about it."

"No problem Ash." He said sadly as he left the hall to go back to work.

Ash just sat there for a few more moments before he slowly stood up and walked back in. She looked like she was in pain…

Ash knew he was being selfish. This wasn't being alive, this was his desperately holding on to something- someone he loved, and lost.

Ash laid down on the bed with her holding her tight and stayed that way, with Pikachu on her other side, until Brock came in. he knew something was wrong when he saw this and his heart sank into his stomach. "Ash?"

"She's in pain Brock. I'm letting her be in pain…"

"What do you mean?"

"Her heart stopped again today, they brought her back, but they told me I should consider pulling the plug now, that she's in pain, and look at her Brock. She is in pain, I can tell. I'm just being so damn selfish. How could I ever let her go?"

"That's what love does Ash." Brock said quietly as he took his usual seat next to the bed. Ash was right, she did look like she was in pain. "What do you want to do Ash?" He just sat there for a while, really unsure as to what it was that he wanted. Finally he looked at Brock.

"Could you get him?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I don't want it, but she doesn't deserve to be in pain. I never wanted her to be in pain."

"But you're sure Ash?"

"Yes." He said miserably knowing he was condemning her. He was giving up on her; he no longer had a choice. "Please Brock just-"

"I'll get him Ash, it'll be okay." He said weakly walking out of the room slowly trying to delay this as long as possible. Ash just lay there holding her for a moment before he started to speak.

"I'm so sorry Misty. I let you down this time, I really did. How am I going to do anything without you Mist? I need you. Why did you have to save him? Why did he do this to you?" He was so flustered; he took a breath and caressed her face, and then leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Misty, and I always will, nothing will change that, I promise and I will become a Pokémon master for you. I'll do it all for you Mist. I promise you that. And you know me, I always keep my promises." He looked at her one more time and his heart broke right then and there. It hadn't been enough, not even the legendary Pokémon was able to save her.

They came back in to the room and Ash moved off the bed but held her hand. His tears streamed down his face and Pikachu looked very distressed as well, cuddling into her neck as close as he could. Brock rested one hand on Ash's shoulder for support and tears filled his eyes as well. Doctor Halden looked to Ash once more. "Are you sure Ash?" He nodded, unable to speak. Then leaned closer so his head rested on hers. Doctor Halden nodded to himself as he slowly turned off each machine watching her heart rate carefully. Slowly the beeps from the machine got longer and longer…

…

Misty was sweating very hard. Her entire body hurt so bad, that's when she saw something in the distance, it was a light, a bright white light. She stepped to it cautiously. She'd been in this dark dismal place for so long, and the closer she got the brighter it was and the less pain she was in. She spread her arms out wide as a smile spread across her face. It felt so good. She stopped suddenly though looking around. It didn't feel right. She wanted to go there so badly, but she knew if she did she would be losing something. She couldn't really remember anything at all, but there was something very important that she would lose if she went there. She just knew that. Her face narrowed deep in thought. What would she lose? And besides it felt so good. She stood there lingering until her chest started to ache in a new way. Her heart didn't want her to go…

She looked behind her. There was nothing but emptiness back there, but maybe if she went there she would know what she was losing. She turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could, trying to escape the light. It was following her, but slowly. She could out run it and get away. She stopped when she saw a grey light ahead of her. It was more of a grey mist, but the closer she got to it, the more her body hurt. The white light was still coming, she couldn't stop, she had to keep going, she had to fight the pain…

If she didn't make it in time she knew the white light would take her away and she would lose whatever it was that her heart so desperately needed.

…

Slowly the beeps from the machine got longer and longer, but she wasn't flat lining. Doctor Hadlen watched it carefully. Brock watched curiously while Ash cried into her, not really noticing that there was anything to pay any attention to. It finally flat lined and Doctor Hadlen nodded sadly. Brock turned away falling into the chair behind him and burying his head into his hands. Pikachu cried out sadly knowing it was over too. She was a fighter; he shouldn't have been surprised that her body would fight it. His hand reached up to turn off the awful noise when it beeped suddenly. Brock's head shot up and Doctor Hadlen stopped. Her heart beat came back, slowly coming back to a regular rhythm.

"Ash!" Brock said suddenly making him look up, "They're all off, she's holding up on her own." His eyes widened and he looked at Misty's face.

"Mist? Misty?" He paused searching her face for any signs of consciousness.

"This shouldn't be possible, she had so much internal damage from the poisons, she should have needed those machines to live at all." Doctor Hadlen mumbled to himself unsure of what to do or say. Brock stood up and watched her carefully.

"Does this mean she'll wake up?"

"I can't tell you for sure, but there is a chance that she could, and her living will doesn't apply anymore. She's alive on her own." Ash's smile slowly grew.

"Come on Mist, I know you're in there… please."

"Ash she still will most likely have serious brain damage. This is good, but please don't get your hopes up too high." Brock shook his head.

"Doc you're talking to a brick wall here."

"I know but I still have to try." He said with a smile. "I'll stay here overnight in case anything happens."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And Brock?"

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on him."

"I will." He said with a smile. Ash's eyes were lit with hope maybe, maybe she really would be okay.

…

Brock decided to camp out in the room with Ash that night and grabbed an extra chair putting his feet up and letting his head rest on his shoulder to sleep. Ash on the other hand rested his head right next to Misty's from his chair like he usually did. He kept waking up to check on her but nothing had changed. He tried to take that as a blessing. She wasn't getting any worse after all.

By two in the morning he was down for the count, his body was just too tired to stay awake and watch her anymore. The hours passed and finally it was six A.M. The first lights of the morning had started to show through and Ash was jolted awake suddenly. He looked around the room but there was nothing there, so he rested his bead back down on the bed feeling much too tired to stay awake if nothing was wrong. He had just started to drift when he felt something move making him open his eyes again. 'Its probably just Pikachu' He thought slowly lifting his head. When he looked though Pikachu was on Brock lap, where he'd been all night. Ash shook his head. He was just tired, that's why he kept thinking he felt things. He lowered his head once again except this time he did feel something for sure. His right hand had been resting on Misty's all night and her hand… it'd moved.

This had happened before, just muscle spasms but he was awake now, and besides you never knew right? He shifted a little closer to the bed gently kissing Misty's forehead. The lights started to show through the blinds, the oranges and yellows filling the room, it was so peaceful. Ash watched the lights for a moment before he felt tired again and laid down once more. He needed to get some sleep. That's when everything changed. At first he thought he was dreaming when he heard his name faintly and so just smiled slightly, but then he heard it again and jolted up.

"Ash?" She was calling him. Even though it was only a whisper he knew in her mind she was calling out. She was awake. She was alive, and this time it was him that she wanted to be there, making the moment that much greater. He almost couldn't contain himself as he held her hand and brought it to his face, so he could hold her hand and still look at her.

"Misty, I'm here." He said softly hoping he hadn't just imagined the whole thing.

"Ash" She whispered again, but this time it was less of a question, he could tell. Her voice sounded different, no doubt from having been silent for so long. He caressed her face with his free hand and felt a few tears stream down his face.

Her face scrunched up for a moment before relaxing again and then her eyes started to blink open very slowly. It took a few tries before she could finally open them and see at all. "Ash"

"Misty, I'm here." He said again not really knowing what else to do.

"Hey" She said with a small smile and Ash let out a nervous laugh releasing his tension.

"Hi."

"Why on Earth are you crying?" She whispered looking at his face.

"I'm just happy. I've been so worried about you Misty. They all said that we lost you."

"Psh, like I could leave you." He smiled warmly and she gave a soft laugh "Who would keep you from getting yourself killed then Ketchum?" His smiled faded briefly and then he laughed, mostly because he knew it was true. Misty had saved his life more than anyone really realized. "How long this time Ash?"

"Two months." He answered without hesitation this time and she nodded.

"What happened? I don't remember how the battle even ended."

"It's a long story, but Mew Two saved the day."

"Mew Two? How did I end up here losing two months if Mew Two was there?"

"Please Mist, I really don't want to think about it now, that's all I've been thinking about." She nodded slowly. She wasn't sure why he was so upset, but whatever it was, was clearly bad. "I just want to enjoy knowing that you're okay."

"Okay" she whispered with a slight yawn. "I've been asleep for two months and I'm still exhausted."

"Then go to sleep Mist, I'll still be here when you wake up." They exchanged a small smile as she nodded. He rested his head on his arms so he could look at her until she fell asleep. She reached up touching his face first though and gently pulled his chin toward her. Ash smiled and moved closer kissing her softly, not sure how much pain she was in anymore and not sure what could possibly hurt. He hovered there for a moment and Misty smiled up at him.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you so much Misty." Her eyes showed how much she knew that and she closed her eyes and Ash rested his head back down on the bed praying that this hadn't been some sort of cruel dream.

...

When Brock finally woke up he looked over and saw Ash holding Misty's hand in his sleep. He smiled; it was cute if nothing else. He was about to get up for coffee when he noticed that Pikachu's ear were twitching toward them. "Hey Ash you up?" He asked knowing if he wasn't that wouldn't wake him up.

"Brock?"

"Misty!" He jumped up Pikachu catapulting off of his lap and next to her licking her check affectionately.

"Pikachupi!" Brock smiled and she opened her eyes.

"Hi Pikachu." She said as she reached her free hand up to pet him. "Hey Brock."

"I'm so glad you're okay, we should wake up Ash."

"No, don't I came out of it earlier, he and I talked then. Let him sleep a little longer." He smiled as he bent over to give her a warm hug.

"We were all so worried about you."

"Well will _you _tell me what happened then because Ash wouldn't."

"I will, but first I'm going to get your Doctor okay? He will probably want to run some tests." He suddenly stopped and looked at her again. "How much pain are you in Misty?" She was stunned by his question and so didn't answer right away.

"Enough."

"No Misty seriously."

"I don't know Brock, I mean things hurt, but I'm conscious so it can't be that bad right?"

"I'll be right back." He said and she could feel his sense of urgency. Yeah she was in pain, but there were worse things right? And she had to laugh to herself the differences in the behavior. Ash just was relieved, Pikachu was overjoyed, and Brock was protective. They each shared those emotions but those were what they'd dominantly displayed.

When Doctor Hadlen came in she smiled. It was nice to see a familiar face in a white coat, and at least he knew her. "Well Good Morning Misty. Brock says you're in pain?"

"I'm sure it's not all that bad."

"Well you came out of a two month long coma, so in retrospect you're probably right, but that doesn't mean you have to lay there and suffer through it, now does it?" She smiled acknowledging the easy way he was letting her off. Ash had finally reawakened and snapped his head up. He blinked a few times to make sure it was all real and smiled. Thanks to Mew Two he had Misty back.

…

After a series of tests that had literally taken hours where Ash couldn't see Misty she was in a recovery room and no more than two people could be in there at a time. With two parents, three sisters, and Brock that meant Ash was left waiting even longer. He tried to be patient but he wanted to be with her and see her too. He reasoned with himself about how he wasn't leaving the building until she did and they were all going home, but somehow that really didn't make him feel any better about it. Her sisters had all tried talking to him, but they didn't have a whole lot to say to one another so those conversations didn't last very long. Daisy and Violet went it first saying something about the oldest go first and their parents left leaving Lilly with Ash all by themselves when Brock went to get food. She grabbed a magazine while she waited for her turn and Ash just sat there tapping his foot and staring at the clock.

"You know it would go a lot faster if you like, I don't know actually did something."

"What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Why don't you go shower and get something to eat?"

"I Already did."

"Yeah, but like you're a bottomless pit for food according to Misty."

"Not lately. I've haven't been that hungry." He paused and looked at her. "She said that?"

"That's not all she said, but don't worry none of its like bad except for not talking to her for years at a time, that really got to her, you know?"

"Yeah, I regret that every day."

"Good, you should. You missed out."

"Oh yeah? You're the ones who made her come home." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"It was either that or close the gym. Misty had a choice, she was just too stubborn to admit that you mattered more to her than the gym did. Plus you know she was like thirteen, our parents wanted her home too."

"I didn't realize she even talked to them on our journey."

"She talked to them more than us." Lilly looked up at him and sighed. "Look Ash it's nice that you've finally realized that you're like perfect for each other, but you want to be a Master and she wants to keep the gym going, you can't be with her all the time and do both. You have to learn to be away from one another." Lilly turned back to her magazine and smiled. "Besides, if you two never had space one of you would end up killing the other." Ash half laughed knowing that she was referring to when they fought all the time. She was trying to be supportive and he appreciated that. "Oh and one more thing." She said looking up at him very seriously. "You ever hurt her and I'll kill you. Never mind what our other lovely sisters will do." Ash nodded.

"I would never hurt Misty."

"It's just a warning." She went back to her magazine and Ash went back to looking at the clock. Maybe her sisters weren't the total air heads he thought they were.

…

It was 5 o'clock in the evening before everyone was gone and Ash had an opportunity to go and see Misty again. He went in quietly in case she was trying to sleep now or something. She was laying down still but her head turned and she smiled. "Hey stranger."

"Hey Miss Popularity. How are you?"

"A little tired."

"I figured you would be; how did everything go with your tests?"

"They put me on some pain medication, but otherwise Doctor Hadlen said there shouldn't even be any permanent effects. He also said it would take me a while to gain my strength back."

"Did he say when you could go home?"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"No, but it wouldn't it be nice to get out of this room?"

"I guess." She laughed a little as Ash finally sat next to her on her bed. "Where's Pikachu?"

"He went with Brock to professor Oak's lab. He's gonna visit the others and have a couple of days to get some exercise."

"Mmm." She agreed and he noticed that she kept blinking.

"Mist get some sleep okay?"

"No I'm not that tired."

"Yes you are."

"I don't want to sleep."

"You need you're rest."

"I'm fine. All I do is lay here anyway."

"It's not the same, just sleep."

"No."

"Why are you arguing with sleeping?"

"Because I'm not that tired."

"You're so stubborn."

"Way to call the kettle black." Ash playfully glared at her and her smile grew.

"Really though, you need your rest." She rolled her eyes.

"I would rather talk to you." Ash returned her smile and leaned into her.

"You can talk to me when you wake up." She closed the distance and kissed him softly. Ash looked at her showing his love for her in his eyes, as he brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I'll always be here to talk to you, and the more you rest now the sooner we can get you out of here and back home." She finally nodded, turning on her side to face him. He moved to get up when she reached for his hand.

"Can't you stay here?" She asked blushing slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"No, not the room, here here." She said softly indicating the bed. Ash smiled and blushed a little too. But without hesitation he slipped his shoes off and settled himself in her bed with her. Making sure to give her room and making sure the monitor didn't slip off her finger while he wrapped his arm around her. Misty's blush faded as she moved closer resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Misty."

"I love you so much Ash." She said looking up at him. He kissed her again and then closed his eyes, stroking her hair until they both fell asleep.

…

One month later

…

After weeks of physical therapy to re-strengthen her muscles Doctor Hadlen finally said Misty could go home, so long as she took it easy and continued to make it to all her physical therapy appointments at the hospital. He also added that he never wanted to see her in his ER ever again, to which Ash completely agreed.

After a lot of arguing between the families Misty finally settled the matter of where she would be going by stating that she wanted to go to her apartment above the gym, and that anyone could come visit when they wanted to. The next matter of who would be there to help her was resolved when Ash stated very clearly that HE would be staying with her at least until she was well enough to live on her own. So the day she left he helped her to her father's car and then helped her to her apartment while her father went to work. Misty was struggling with walking again now, and it agitated her considering how active she usually was. "This is pathetic" She exclaimed as she stopped to catch her breath again. Ash would had been patiently behind her for the last fifteen minutes of stair climbing merely smiled.

"No it's not, you're tired and weak, Mist give yourself some time, you'll be back to normal before you know it."

"At this rate by the time I get there I'll to leave for therapy."

"You don't have therapy for two days."

"Exactly." Ash laughed as she started back up the stairs.

"I'm glad _you _find this funny."

"Misty honestly it's not that bad." When they did finally make it up the stairs Ash put helped her to her room and waited for her in the living room while she showered and changed. By the time she came out Ash was making lunch for them and she sighed. It had taken half the day to do something that normally would have been fifteen minutes.

After she had lunch he cleared her plate and insisted that she go watch TV and relax. When she tried to protest he became stern and she rolled her eyes doing what he said. The rest if the day went like that. Ash was way more strict than she'd thought he'd be.

It turned out to be a trend too. He wouldn't let her overextend herself at all, which was probably a good thing but pissed her off. So much so in fact that they started to fight all the time. The only difference between this fighting and their old fighting was that at the end of the day one of them would apologize and everything was fine again. It was a serious growing experience.

Things went on like that for a while, Misty slowly started to improve and eventually got to a point where she was totally independent. It had taken about five months regain most of her strength and Ash's things had all managed to end up there with them. So on that day when Doctor Hadlen took her off of all restriction she wasn't entirely sure what to do. She didn't want him to leave so that whole drive home she sat very quietly which Ash obviously noticed but didn't comment on in the car. When she practically leapt out of the car is when he finally said something. "Misty what are you doing?" She ignored him as she went to the pools. "Hey Misty!" he called as he followed her. He'd had to help her with the chores and so had pretty much learned the entire layout. So when he saw her turn into the show pool he knew exactly where she was going.

He followed her to her favorite spot to sit with her feet in the water which she moved because it was the release tank. This is where the Pokémon entered from during the shows and so was concealed. "Really Misty?" He started as he approached her. "What happened out there? Did I do something? Or did you want to be told bad news?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Go away."

"Seriously, what did I do?"

"Nothing. You didn't do anything." He sighed as he sat next to her on the ledge.

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Who said anything was bothering me?"

"You stormed off." He said flatly getting annoyed with her attitude. It was great news, she should have been as excited as he was.

"I just want to be alone." The way she said it stuck him wrong.

"What do you mean, you want to be left alone?"

"I mean what I said Ash! God!"

"What? So now that you're better you want me to leave? Or alone like let you sulk here for hours?" Misty looked up at him surprised by his words. Truly he was hurt at the possibility that she wanted him out, but to her he wouldn't have thought that at all if he didn't want to leave to begin with.

"Maybe you should just go Ash, since that's clearly what you want."

"Who said I wanted to leave?"

"I wouldn't want to hold you back after all Mister Pokémon Master." She said it so sonically that it hurt, but before Ash could say anything he heard Pikachu calling.

"I'm going to make sure he's okay." Ash said carefully not sure how else to react.

"Maybe he just wants to get out of here too."

"What's the matter with you today Misty?"

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?"

"Wait WHAT?"

"You come in here to take care of me and then I got used to you always being around and now you're going to leave because I'm better and because I've been holding you back for so long and keeping you from your training and-"

"Wait a second, you think I think you're holding me back?"

"Don't you?"

"No!" He knelt next to her, but she wasn't looking at him, instead she was looking at the water below her. "Misty, I don't want to leave you… In fact I was sort of hoping that you would let me stay here while I was training and then maybe asking Lilly or Violet if they could watch the gym so you could come with me?" Misty looked at him carefully.

"You want to train here first?"

"I can't believe you actually thought I'd want to leave you behind again. Don't you think I learned my lesson?" She smiled a little finally looking at him.

"I thought you might have gotten sick of me." Ash moved closer wrapping him arms around her so she was leaning on him.

"I could be with you every moment of every day for the rest of our lives and I could never once be sick of you." She turned as Pikachu finally found them to let him in on their hug. "So what do you say Mist? Can you put up with me invading your apartment for good?" She blushed at the thought of that for a moment.

"On one condition."

"Anything." Her smile widened and she shifted to face him.

"You be the one to ask the girls if I can leave."

"Aww Mist that's the worst job ever" He said with fake reconsideration. But she knew it was a done deal. After almost ten years they were finally together and she didn't pretend that she hadn't heard the 'for good' part of his question. They moved back up to their apartment and each were egger for this next chapter of their lives together.

**So that's it! I would once again like to thank everyone who has been reading this all the way through and would like to add that if you want to see a sequel send a comment below, or if you have an opinion send a comment below. I do have a sequel in mind, but I don't know if I really want it to happen or if it should just stop here, so please be sure to tell me!**

**Happy Reading everyone!**


End file.
